Angel in the Battle
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: [SSBB] [COMPLETE] How Pit tries to fit in with the other Smashers. Based off of the preview and some background info, so it's not perfect. I FINALLY updated. Please put your gun away...
1. Chapter I

**This is because I love Pit. **

**Pit: Thank you.**

**He's so cuddly!**

**Pit: Umm…aren't all angels cuddly?**

**No.**

**NOTE: This story was created based entirely on the Trailer for Super Smash Brothers Brawl that came out two years ago. I did not know about the other characters that were to be featured, using only the information I had. So please don't be nit-picky or anything like that. Thankyewverymooch. **

**On with the story! **

Chapter One

Pit felt like shrinking to the size of an ant and crawling away. He hated getting so much attention, especially by almost thirty other Smashers. He managed a weak smile to no one in particular, and made eye contact with no one as he stood in the spotlight, Master Hand floating beside him.

"The last Smasher to introduce is Pit," Master Hand declared. "He's quite an experienced fighter, and very quick."

Pit's ears did not deceive him when he saw a boy clad in a green tunic lean over and whisper to another boy who wore a baseball hat and a backpack, "How does he fight in a dress?"

"It's not a dress," Pit answered hotly. _So much for a great first impression._

"What's with the wings?" a Smasher he hadn't been introduced to yet questioned.

"It's what I am."

"An angel?" the same Smasher asked.

"In a way."

Someone snorted, obviously amused. Pit knew his face was turning red. They weren't taking him seriously. Nobody had made fun of Wario, Meta-Knight, or Snake when they got introduced. Soon the Smashers broke from the giant mass they were in and wandered into the many rooms of the Smash Mansion. Feeling lost, Pit turned to Master Hand to ask where he was to go, only to find the giant glove gone.

"Hey," a voice peeped.

Pit whirled his head around but saw no one.

"I hate it when people do that, and then they look down," the voice said irritably.

Pit had no choice but to look down and anger Kirby. But in an instant the creature from a distant star smiled.

"I'm Kirby," he spoke again.

"Hi…Kirby…" Pit said slowly.

"So, what are your weapons?"

"Er…my bow, arrows, and swords, and other random stuff…"

"Really? Lemme see!" Kirby piped up excitedly.

Not knowing if it was the wisest choice to hand a puffball some bow and arrows, Pit hesistated. But he did want to make a friend, so he unslung his bow and arrows and handed them to Kirby.

"Ooh," Kirby cooed. He fiddled with the string on Pit's bow. "Where's your sword?"

"Here," Pit took the bow and pulled it apart. It broke into two bright broadswords, and Kirby's eyes grew big.

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"Er…thanks," Pit said. He took his items back from Kirby.

"Wanna meet the others?"

"Sure," Pit said, eager to make more friends. _I don't wanna look down to talk to this guy all the time._

Kirby gestured Pit to follow him as he bounced into another room. Pit's hopes fell a little when he saw more short creatures running towards him. First came another pink ball similar to Kirby, followed by two yellow mice-looking creatures, and then a green dinosaur.

"Er…" Pit said uneasily.

"That's Purin, Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi," Kirby pointed out proudly.

"Hey."

"Hi Pit!"

"Your wings are awesome!"

"Pika-pika!"

"Pichu! Pi!"

"Er…thanks, everyone," Pit said, not entirely understanding the last two, but knowing it couldn't be anything mean.

"You say 'er' too much, Pit," Kirby said, placing his stubby arms on his hips. (Or near them…hey, he's a round ball!) "Don't be so shy!"

"I just thought I'd like to meet everyone else…you know, one by one," Pit grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, sure! We can help with that!" Kirby exclaimed. The others chorused their agreement. Pit sighed inwardly. These guys were a little too eccentric for him.

Kirby and the others led Pit to what appeared to be a training arena. Pit watched Meta Knight with jealousy as he talked with the others, fitting in so easily.

"EVERYBODY MEET PIT!" Kirby screamed at the top of his little lungs. Pit cringed.

The Smashers who were currently training stopped for a second.

"We met him in the Great Hall already," a swarthy man with orange hair muttered.

"Well, now it's time to meet him personally!" Kirby shot back proudly.

"Uh…uh…" Pit tried to interrupt Kirby. "Kirby?"

"What?" Kirby snapped, his tone from talking to Ganondorf carrying over to Pit. He realized his mistake and said sweetly, "I mean, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could introduce me to anyone my age?"

"Oh yeah. There's Link, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Samus…"

"Erm…yeah, about that. Can you take me to them and not list them?" Pit asked.

"There you go with your 'er' and 'erm' again," Kirby said, ignoring Pit's request for the moment.

"But can you--"

"Yeah. Come on." Kirby smiled, nodding proudly to the Smashers who had continued their training and didn't bother to notice the puffball and angel anymore, along with the others who followed. "Um…I have no idea where they are."

"Pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu piped happily.

"Oh, they're in the lounge," Purin translated.

"This place is huge," Pit comment.

"Of course. We get new Smashers all the time," Kirby said matter-of-factly.

Pit nodded absently as he looked around him. He could not shake the feeling of being nervous; he wanted to fly away back home, but the tournament was important to him.

"Hi guys," Kirby announced his entrance and Pit saw five teenagers turn and five pairs of eyes landed on him. "This is Pit. I think you saw him in the hall, but whatever." Kirby turned and looked up at Pit. "Well, I'm going to leave you here. See you at dinner, Pit."

Pit felt helpless now that Kirby and the others were gone. He turned back to the teenagers, who were still gaping at him. He waved shyly. The guys stared blankly at him, an elf-girl who had the air of superiority around her nodded slightly, and only the other girl in a light blue suit with blond hair waved back.

Silence followed.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey," they said in unison back.

Silence again. One of them sighed, but Pit couldn't single out who. The blond moved first, whom Pit recognized. He knew her face, but didn't know her name.

"I'm Samus," she said, smiling slightly. "Welcome to the Smash Mansion. If you need any help, ask me."

"You sound scary when you say that," said one of the boys, a redhead.

"Why, Roy? Jealous that your voice isn't manly enough to intimidate others?" Samus cooly retorted.

"It's not the voice, just what your said. Makes you sound like a sales clerk," Roy grinned, then switched his tone to high-pitched for fun. "Welcome to All-Mart. How may we cheat you out of your money today?"

There were a few snickers, but Samus' glare silenced Roy.

"Ignore Mr. Tomato Head," Samus grinned. "Anyway, welcome. That's Zelda, Marth, and Link."

Pit waved again.

"Where you from?" Link asked.

"The Angel Land," Pit answered, slightly embarrassed when Roy tried to cover a snicker.

"Shut up," Samus smacked Roy on the head.

"Ow…" Roy muttered.

"Anyway, do you need help finding your room or anything? I know this place like the back of my hand," Samus offered.

"But you never see it because you always wear gloves," Roy jested.

Samus glared at him again. Pit shrugged.

"Sure."

**How do you like it so far? Comments, please!**

**All-Mart is based off a store I believe we all know, and personally, I don't have good feelings towards it. :)**

**Pit knows Samus from before because...well, you saw the preview, didn't you? Explanation for that in the chapters to come. **


	2. Chapter II

**Whee! I'm back! So many reviews! -gives reviewers donuts-**

**Pit: Only four.**

**Stop being a party pooper! You're just jealous!**

**Pit:...**

**Anyway, onward!**

Chapter Two

"You're room's going to be easy to find," Samus explained as Pit followed her out of the lounge into the hallway. "Master Hand likes to keep things neat; each floor is organized by a Smashers age. So, obviously, you're on floor five, with us."

Pit nodded, not knowing if he should reply or not. This made Samus laugh, which caused Pit to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't need to be so shy, you know. You're going to fit right in. The others are just being weird because you're a formidable opponent. Only Zelda is okay with losing."

They started up the flight of stairs, Samus pointing to random things while making random comments. Pit listened politely, but his mind kept wandering back to the tournament, and if he was good enough.

_Shut up,_ he told himself inwardly, _You made the try outs and obviously Master Hand is satisfied with your experience._

"Look out!" someone cried, bringing Pit back from his thoughts.

He was still dazed, and too dazed to move out of the path of a baseball that came flying and smacked him right in the face. The confused young angel fell back with a cry of surprise.

"Sorry."

Pit rubbed his head and looked at the same boy clad in green who had whispered to the other boy when Pit was being introduced, It then hit Pit that this boy in green looked like a miniature of the other teen he had seen in the lounge, and cocked his head in confusion. The other boy, in a baseball cap and holding a baseball bat came running up, saw the damage, and started to turn away and run back to where he had come from when Samus spoke.

"What are you doing playing baseball in the hall?" Samus said, helping Pit up.

"Samuuus," the boy in the cap whined, "it's too sunny outside."

"That's the point, Ness! It's a perfectly nice day outdoors; why don't you play outside?"

"Because...it's more fun to play in the mud when it's raining!" the Miniature Link jumped up and down.

"Well, now you made Pit feel more happy to come to this mansion than ever," Samus muttered.

"I'm fine, really..." Pit said, subconsciously rubbing his head.

"Meh, forget those two troublemakers," Samus waved her arm in their direction as the two boys sped back down the hall.

"Was that Link's brother?" Pit asked dumbly.

Samus thought a minute. "Ahh...it's kind of hard to explain. He's Link's younger self. We call him Young Link. Master Hand was able to summon him from the past to be in the tournament. He is like a little brother however, annoying as they all are."

"Hmm," Pit said, pretending to understand, though he still was clueless.

"Anyway, only one more floor," Samus led Pit up to the fifth floor. It was simple, and looked exactly like the other floors. The walls were entirely made of carved wood, with plush wine-colored carpet and a number engraved out of gold on each door. "You should be in Room 56. The 5 is for the floor number, and the 6 is for the room number. Anyway, it's just the next empty room on this floor."

"Ah," Pit answered.

Samus turned around and gave him an irritable look. "Must all your answers be monosyllabic?"

"No...Samus," Pit added.

A smile tugged at Samus' lips as she opened the door to reveal Pit's new room. He walked in, gaping at he four-poster bed, a walk-in closet with his clothes from his suitcase already hung up inside, his own bathroom, a desk, and a small sofa. Near the back of the room lay huge French doors, leading out to a balcony that overlooked the gardens.

"Wow..." he commented.

"Monosyllabic," Samus reminded.

"This place is so amazing! Where did Master Hand get the time to build this?"

"He didn't. He made it with...er, magic, I guess. I mean, come on, a big hand can't do much by itself."

"Maybe Crazy Hand helped him?" Pit suggested, remembering the left hand giggling feverishly in the corner at the try outs.

"Please, Crazy would kill himself with the nail gun. I bet it's magic," Samus grinned.

"Okay," Pit answered.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to get accustomed to your lovely room. Dinner's in half an hour in the dining room, next door to the lounge. I have to go change for dinner. I was training before we met the new Smashers. See ya," Samus vanished out of Pit's room.

Pit immediately missed her company. He actually would have prefered anyone's company at the moment. He looked about him some more, settling his bow and arrows on the bed, and changed into a more comfortable tunic. He then opened the French doors and looked down at the gardens, and saw Ness and Young Link continuing their game outside; they had probably listened to Samus, and this time they were joined by two Smashers who appeared to be twins, dressed in heavy parkas.

Young Link was pitching, and Ness was apparently up to bat. Pit watched Young Link toss the ball, and Ness give it all his strength. The bat made a satisfying crack as it collided with the ball, sending the latter soaring into the air.

"It's outta here!" the kid in the blue parka squealed.

Pit flapped his wings and shot into the sky, catching the baseball with ease. All four looked at him with jaws dropped.

"Sorry, but center fielder caught it," he grinned.

He felt embarrassed when Ness frowned, but Young Link jumped up and down excitedly. "Yeah! That means Nana and I win!"

"Impossible!" Ness dropped the bat and ran over, abandoning the rock that served as home base. "No one's ever caught my hits before! It must be so cool to fly!"

"It has its advantages," Pit smiled as he landed. Soon all four were crowded around him, drowning him in questions.

"Are your wings real?"

"Of course his wings are real; how else would he fly?"

"Are you really an angel?"

"Will you play with us tomorrow?"

Pit pondered at the last question. He was glad he had made more friends, but he wanted to get to know the other teens better. "Can I get back to you on that tomorrow?"

They all nodded excitedly. Suddenly, a distant bell rang, and all four shot into the mansion, with Young Link emitting the happy cry of, "Dinner!"

Pit looked down at the abandoned gloves and bat, and dropped the ball with the other items. Then he quickly walked inside the mansion, following the four eccentric kids.

**There! Second chappy done!**

**Pit: Hooray?**

**bijoukaiba**

**Kirby: Yay! Food! -puts both lollipop and Maxim Tomato in mouth- Ooh...tasty...**

**Marth: Yum, chocolate! -snarf-**

**Pit: OREOS! -eats whole bag/box/tray thingy**

**Have fun at All-Mart! xD**

**Shonen Shoujo Kid:**

**Pit: I am not shy! I'm just...er...I just don't like talking to people I don't know! So there! -crosses arms-**

**waterd00d137**

**Pit: I know I'm awesome. Mwahaha!**

**And I'll work on the chapter length :D**

**Psie**

**Pit: Just watch, I'm going to make more friends! Soon, I'll have so many friends, I'll do something evil! Haha!**

**Someone had too much sugar...**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I feel so happy! -hands everyone sodas-**


	3. Chapter III

**Yay! More reviews!**

**Pit: She worhips them.**

**Of course I do.**

**Marth: And I get a line in this chapter! Hooray! I was motivated by the chocolate!**

**Good for you…**

**Marth: -sniffle- No one cares…**

**EMO!**

**Marth: I'm not emo! –sniff-**

**Anyway…on to the story!**

Chapter Three

Pit seated himself between Samus and Young Link; the latter had greedily started drinking his milk before everyone else had arrived.

"The boy loves his calcium," Samus grinned as Young Link gasped for air for the first time since diving into his cup.

"Yum!" Young Link cried, slamming his empty glass on the table.

"You finished that before anyone even began to eat!" Samus scolded. "You should wait until everyone is seated."

"Meh," Young Link shrugged innocently, and cocked his head to look down the long table to see if he could yell at someone to hand down the pitcher holding milk.

"Listen to Samus, buddy," Link came over, pulling Young Link's caps over his eyes. "You have to learn to be a gentleman if you want to win anyone's heart…especially Malon's…"

"Shut up!" Young Link shoved his cap back into place. "You only say that because you didn't get a chance with her! You were too picky, so now I end up with a princess!"

"But a nice, pretty princess," Link reminded.

"You only say that because she's your girlfriend here, but she acts like an older sister to me—a bossy older sister," Young Link snapped. "Now where's the milk?"

Pit's head swam with confusion. Time travel was one thing he could not understand. Soon everyone had filed into the dining room with Master and Crazy at each end of the long table.

With a wave of Master's…er, hand…food magically appeared, with a cry of delight from everyone. They all began to eat ravenously, the littluns shouting out random things with their mouths full.

Pit's eye landed on Marth, the blue-haired Altean sitting across from him. Marth nodded kindly to the angel, and Pit grinned back. Maybe he would talk to Marth after dinner. He would probably make a new friend.

* * *

Pit wandered down the hall to the training arena by himself. Samus had joined Zelda upstairs to do something, the littluns ran off to cause more trouble, and Kirby and his gang were nowhere to be found. 

"It's not fair," he heard Roy whine from inside the gym. "You're a master at swords, the hook shot, and the bow and arrows."

Pit peeked into the room to see the Marth, Roy, and Link standing in the archery area. Link triumphantly held his bow in hand, an arrow fitted snugly in it.

"I can't help it," Link grinned proudly.

Pit reached for his bow and arrows to see if he could match Link's skill, but remembered he had left them on his bed in his room. Letting out a silent string of colorful curses, he decided on flying to his room instead of climbing up the staircase, and with a flap of his soft wings, he lifted himself up to the fifth floor. He did this with ease as every floor had a balcony at the end of the hall that looked over the foyer.

As he came up to the balustrade of the fifth floor, he heard a shriek. Landing on the carpet, he saw Zelda on the ground.

"S-sorry," she stammered. "You scared me. No one ever flies up to this floor; all those that do are on the lower floors."

"I'm sorry I gave you a fright," Pit said politely. He helped Zelda up as she started down the stairs.

"Would you like to train with us?" Zelda asked.

"I was just about to get my bow and arrows," Pit answered.

Zelda said, "Oh. So the guys were actually friendly enough to let you join them?"

"Well…no. I planned on surprising them."

Zelda laughed. "Okay. I'll wait for you. Maybe we can surprise them together."

Pit felt relief washing over him. Another friend made. He hastily went into his room, grabbed his weapons, and came out. Zelda was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"I'll see you at the bottom," she grinned, and in a swirl of green light she was gone. Confused, Pit flew over the balustrade and slowly made his way down to the foyer floor. In another slwirl of green light Zelda appeared, still smiling.

"A trick I know," she said.

Pit could not help smiling as well as they walked side-by-side to the training arena. Roy was still complaining, with Link arguing back while bragging at the same time, and Marth's soft voice came up now and then, serving as a mediator.

"We got the point that you're the Hero of Time," Roy said, rolling his eyes. "We got the point that you've got the coolest items."

"Did I mention the boomerang?" Link said, pulling the item out.

Even though he hadn't, Roy wasn't about to go through this again, and he replied, "Yep."

"You've got to admit, no one can match that," Link bragged again, gesturing his arm towards his arrow, which sat comfortably at the bulls-eye of the target.

There was a light _swish_ and a thud, and the three swordsman turned to see Link's arrow split perfectly in half, down to the metal point, and another arrow, glowing slightly, was now in the center. Link turned to see who had launched the arrow and saw Pit with his bow at his side.

"Holy crap!" Roy cried, grinning wildly. "That was awesome!"

"Wow…" Link smiled, rubbing his head. "That's _really_ good aim."

"A talent all angels share," Pit answered. "It's nothing."

"That's nothing?" Marth said, pointing to Pit's arrow. "That's _something _here! Something amazing!"

"Well, thanks," Pit said modestly.

"Okay, so he's good with a bow and arrow," Link said. "How are his skills with the sword?"

"Come on, Link, can't you see he doesn't specialize in the swor—" Marth said, but as soon as he had spoken the word "sword", Pit pulled his bow apart, and it became two glowing broadswords.

The three swordsmen stared at the angel in awe.

"It might not be a good idea to challenge him right now," Roy said in a tiny voice.

"Okay, okay, but I still wanna see how good he is," Link said, unsheathing his sword from his back and grabbing his shield.

"If you say so," Pit shrugged, and he and Link walked over to where the swordplay was done in the arena.

Link stabbed without warning, and Pit slipped from its path easily, and for extra safety, put one of his blades against Link's to gain some control. He felt proud when Link's eyebrows went up, obviously immpressed. Link then whirled around quickly to the side where Pit's sword wasn't resting, but the broadsword in his right hand blocked it instantly.

"Ambidextrous," Marth observed. "Interesting."

"Scary," Roy added his two cents.

The two noticed that Pit could beat Link easily and that he was not attacking, but blocking himself. One who was not experienced in fighting would think Pit was lunging at Link, but the angel was simply defending himself. Marth and Roy exchanged a small mischievous glance and they grabbed their swords, both charging in on Pit.

Pit turned around quickly and used one sword to save himself from the cold metal of the two swords that were slicing at him, the other fighting Link off. Zelda watched off to the side, impressed. Pit was using his left to fight both Marth and Roy, and his right was fighting off Link. Putting his glowing swords parallel to each other on his right hip, he then spun around, defending himself from the three blades that were slashing towards him. He opened up once again, this time fighting off Link and Marth with his right and Roy with his left. He sliced away the blades and flew into the air.

"Cheater!" Roy shouted, and Pit felt angry towards the redhead, but then realized he was only joking at the smile Roy gave him.

"Yeah, be a man and fight on the ground!" Link threw in jovially.

Pit grinned, and flew in towards his adversaries, putting his double broadswords in front of him and spinning them so that they became like a circle of light. The three just barely put their swords in front of them to defend themselves against the bright blades. Pit landed on the ground and wheeled around to prepare himself for the next attack, but the three swordsmen just stared at him, none bothering to move.

"Damn," Marth said finally.

"_Damn_," Roy said as well, but with more emphasis.

"Wow…" Link said, refusing to curse.

"If we ever do teams for the tournament, I want him on mine," Roy spoke first, and punched Pit playfully in the arm.

"We don't do teams," Zelda stepped in, talking for the first time since they entered the room.

"Oh well," Marth shrugged. "I just don't want to go against him. He nearly beat us three, so obviously one person wouldn't stand a chance against him."

The compliments kept coming, making Pit feel more comfortable with them.

"Are all angels this vicious?" Roy joked, using his tiny voice again.

"Of course not. I had to learn to defend myself, because I was trapped in the Underworld once," Pit explained. The others gave him questioning looks. "I'll explain some other time. What now?"

"No more training, please," Roy held his hands in front of him. "I want to live to see tournament. I feel like abandoning training for the next two days."

"You need the training," Marth said. "If you keep fighting people who aren't as good as you, you aren't really progressing."

"True," Roy sighed. "Well, now I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

He waved to his friends and headed out of the room. Marth followed Roy, saying good-bye and complimenting Pit. Soon Link, Zelda, and Pit were left in the training room.

"Liiiink," a small voice whined.

Young Link materialized out of the darkness of the hall, wearing a tunic similar to his green one, only this one was light blue.

"What is it?" Link asked, like a kind older sibling.

Zelda picked Young Link up and sat him on her lap on a close chair.

"Can't sleep," Young Link said, his voice slightly groggy.

"Would some chocolate milk help?" Zelda asked, knowing Young Link's love for milk.

Suddenly wide awake, the little Hylian nodded vigorously. Link rolled his eyes in disgust.

"He just wanted a little dessert," he groaned.

"No…I…didn't," Young Link replied, suddenly becoming tired again.

"It's alright, Link. What harm would it do?" Zelda took Young Link by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm turning in," Pit turned to Link. "It's early; but even a little training makes me tired."

"Sure thing. You were great there. I mean, you are great. You're a threat," Link jested.

"Thanks," Pit said again, and left the room.

**Whee! Now you know Pit's awesome sexy skills! **

**Pit: I know. –beams proudly-**

**Anyway, tell me if you want the fighting scenes more descriptive or whatnot. I sort of know what I'm doing; I read a lot of books with fighting (I'm a Redwall nerd), plus I have a sword of my own. (I take martial arts.)**

**?k.k**** (The computer won't let me write three "?"s)****  
**

**I love Pit too. LoL, I made this fic because I saw the preview. I can't wait 'til it and the Wii come out!**

**waterd00d137**

**Thanks for the suggestion. I look at other SSBM stories, and they're chapters are LONG compared to mine. Usually, I write little short chapters because I write for lots of other categories. Anyway, I'll work on it!**

**ptpeach**

**Don't worry, Peach will get her part. Everyone will be introduced to Pit one by one in the chapters to come.**

**Pit: o.O So many people.**

**Mwahaha. I know.**

**foxdude33**

**I know, I can't wait until the Wii comes out! –grumble- If only it'd come out now! If we do get it, my brother will probably take it with him to college and I'll be stuck with nothing but my old N64 and Gamecube…although the Gamecube isn't that bad.**

**I'm flattered that this is in your favorites. :)**


	4. Chapter IV

**I'm back! Mwahaha! **

**Pit: Crazy lady! –hides face with wings-**

**Marth: Tell me about it! I thought I'd get more lines than the last chapter!**

**Link: I'm a braggart. –sigh-**

**It's okay, Link! It was just to get the story rolling…I know you're a wonderful hero and stuff…**

**Link: I know…-beams proudly-**

**Young Link: I got chocolate milk!**

**Don't we know it. Okay, I shall not keep you any longer! This chapter will include some ZeLink fluff stuff, because we need a break from Pit.**

**Pit: But I'm the main character!**

**Learn to share.**

**Pit:…**

Chapter Four

Zelda sat on her balcony, gazing at the soft treetops and rolling hills, bathed in a blue light from the night and the wan white moon. A breeze tickled her cheek and she couldn't help but smile.

The Hero of Time stood next to her, looking out at the peaceful scenery as well. He had joined Zelda when Young Link fell asleep after drinking his milk, and he helped her carry his younger self to his room, then the two went upstairs to their floor.

"The tournament begins in two days," Zelda sighed, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I know I'm excited," Link replied, gripping the balustrade tightly.

"Me too," Zelda answered.

They were silent once again. Finally Zelda spoke.

"I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"I watched you fight Pit today," Zelda said, her voice wavering slightly. "He was good. Too good. He'd wipe you out the first chance he gets."

"You've seen him. You know he's not a evil person. And I can't die; it's impossible in this tournament. Also, Dr. Mario can help me if anything happens," Link reassured.

"But I don't want anything to happen. I know you can't die, but I still can't help getting that feeling of losing you," Zelda wrapped her arms around Link.

"Me neither," Link replied.

"You really think I'm that bad a fighter?" Zelda laughed. "Trust me, I learned a few new tricks. I've almost mastered the spell where I can control a person at my will."

"Interesting," Link said.

Zelda sighed again, her smile fading. "Pit…he seems invincible."

"But he isn't. He has his flaws, Zelda; he isn't perfect."

"What if he hurts you?"

"Weren't you watching tonight? He was simply defending himself; he didn't need to fight. His defensive moves were just like an attack," Link grinned. "I like his fighting style."

"I'm still scared."

"Pit isn't the kind of person who would hurt someone, and you know it."

"I suppose."

Zelda rested her head on Link's chest, growing tired. "I don't want the tournament to end."

"Hmm?" Link said, currently enjoying the feeling of holding Zelda.

"Because…I'll have to go back to the palace and you'll…you'll go back to being a…commoner. I'll barely see you, and you know Father won't let me get married to anyone who isn't of Royal Blood."

"I know. Stop reminding me," Link sighed despondently, the feeling of being content gone.

"I'm sorry. I just can't bear it."

"We're lucky Master Hand doesn't send us back until the whole tournament is over, so we get to see the winner," reminded Link.

"True."

They held each other in silence. A small clock in Zelda's room struck eleven, and she pulled away.

"We need our rest. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Link grinned back at the princess.

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left quietly. Zelda sighed dreamily and continued to gaze out at the night.

_I don't want to go back to Hyrule…_

**Wow. Short chapter.**

**Pit: Not really. Hey, but at least I was mentioned!**

**This was for Link and Zelda.**

**Pit: I know, I know. Now hurry up and write the next chapter so I can be in it again.**

**Alright. –rolls eyes-**


	5. Chapter V

**Pit: And now, back to me!**

**Whatever. Apologies for making Pit perfect.**

**Pit: What?**

**In the last chapter, you saw I made him too good, and that he was able to fight off all three swordsmen. That's highly improbable.**

**Pit: But not impossible!**

**So, he will be beaten in this chapter! MWAHAHA! Spoiler!**

**Pit: o.O No…I don't want to!**

**Face it, O Angel of Music. (I'm a PotO nerd)**

**Pit: WTF?**

Chapter Five

Pit was sleeping peacefully in his four-poster bed, his wings twitching involunatrily now and then. Suddenly, there was a loud series of knocks at his door, waking him up.

"Wake up! Tomorrow's today and today is yesterday!" came the voice of someone Pit knew too well.

Pit yawned, stretched his wings, and opened the door. Before him stood the hopeful faces of the four kids he had played with the day before, all holding the items necessary for a game of baseball.

"You said you would decide if you would play with us today," Popo said innocently.

"Listen," Pit started, after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, but I can't play. I have to train for the tournament. Why don't you four train too?"

"Because it's boring," Nana whined.

"But it'll help you get better," Pit countered.

"I think I've got luck on my side, anyway!" Young Link said.

Pit smiled. He was almost afraid to go against the littluns; he didn't want to hurt them, but he wouldn't know who he was against until Master posted the list later tomorrow.

"Oh well," Ness sighed. "Will you at least eat breakfast with us?"

"Okay," Pit answered. "Just let me get ready."

In a few minutes Pit walked downstairs with the four kids, who each raced to get a seat next to the angel. Ness made his way to sit on Pit's left, but before the other three could act, Solid Snake took his seat to Pit's right. Letting out annoyed groans, the other three took their seats by Ness. Snake turned and looked at Pit with an expression of confusion on his face.

"Elves…floating disembodied hands…magicians…talking animals…and now angels. I must be going crazy," he muttered.

"Hello," Pit said, friendly as always.

"Hmm," Snake grunted, looking the other way.

"How's it feel to be in the tournament?"

"Do you have to ask me questions like you're interviewing me for the news?" Snake turned around to glare at the angel.

"Someone's grumpy…" one of the kids said, whom Pit recognized as Popo.

Snake looked past Pit at the little Ice Climber; the latter immediately took great interest in the table. Snake looked back at Pit.

"This is insane…" he muttered.

Master and Crazy appeared at the head of the table, and the food appeared. All the Smashers began to eat.

"Hey, Pit," Roy said, who was sitting across from the angel. "You didn't technically beat us three yesterday, as you never attacked. Remember, the fight stopped because Marth had to say, 'Damn', which led to all of us stopping. But you didn't really beat us."

"So you want to train again?" Pit asked.

"Yup," Roy answered.

"You're good, alright," Link said, "I mean, with your aim and stuff. But yesterday you were just doing a bunch of defensive moves. Let's actually fight, okay? As in you make the first move."

"Hey," Roy snapped. "I said I'm fighting him first."

"Well, if he's not tired when he beats you…" here Roy flushed a shade of red , "…I'll fight him."

"Uh…" Pit said, trying to get a word in, but was cut off as Roy countered Link's comment.

"But it'll be unfair, because he'll need rest and you hadn't been fighting at all."

"Relax," Link replied. "I'll fight Marth."

"I don't want to train today," Marth said.

"Darn," Link muttered.

"I'll fight," Samus spoke up, and Link nodded to her.

"You were going to fight me," Zelda said to Samus.

At this Samus raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry Link."

"I'll fight you!" Young Link shouted.

"Man!" Ness covered his ears. "He sits right across from you; he hears you just fine."

"Sorry," Young Link apologized.

Pit was slightly confused. He watched all the Smashers slowly challenge each other across the table. When he finished, he headed to the training arena, where a few Smashers were chatting and warming up. The thing that caught his attention most was Wario talking to Mario.

"Surprised I-a came, huh?" Wario said, sticking his chest out, which didn't look any different from when he wasn't.

"No, not-a really," Mario replied. "I-a knew you were trying out-a for the tournament for-a the longest time."

"Master Hand-a was-a finally impressed," Wario said proudly. "Now-a that I'm here, I-a can beat you. Scared?"

"No, not-a really," Mario repeated.

Wario grabbed Mario's shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall. "How-a about now?"

"What's going on?" Pit cried, flying towards the pair.

"Nothing," Wario said innocently, dropping Mario at the sight of the arrow sitting comfortably in Pit's bow. "I'm-a going to-a go, um, get a drink."

Wario waddled out of the training arena, a little faster than his normal pace.

"You okay?" Pit asked Mario.

"I-a could've hit-a him if-a I wanted to," Mario said defensively.

"Well, you never know," Pit shrugged.

"Thanks anyway…Pit, was-a it?"

The angel nodded. "Most of these Smashers—Meta-Knight, Ganondorf, Wario, Mewtwo, Bowser—they aren't entirely sincere, so watch out."

"I know-a that," Mario smiled. "I've been-a here a lot-a longer than you."

"True," Pit shrugged.

Right then Luigi called his brother over so they could practice together, and Pit waved goodbye to Mario as he walked off. Soon Samus walked in, wearing her suit, and went straight up to Pit.

"One more day," she grinned to him through her helmet.

Pit could barely see her face through the green visor. "Yeah. Excited?"

"Of course," she answered, her voice sounding almost robotic due to the suit.

Roy them walked in, sword in hand. "Okay, Pit, let's go."

Pit nodded to the swordsman and went to the area they had battled the day before.

"I'll be ref until Zelda comes," Samus ran to catch up with the two. After they took their positions, Samus cried, "Go!"

This time Pit charged first, and Roy was the once playing defense. The angel released a well aimed arrow, and Roy could not dodge it, so he had to use his counter move. Pit then pulled his bow apart and began slicing at the redhead, who had to move his sword swiftly to meet the angel's swords with a metallic clang.

Roy finally used a upward slash, forcing him and Pit apart for a few seconds. But those few seconds were just enough time for Roy to slash at Pit, and the angel went soaring into the air, struggling to get his wings open to temporarily lift him out of Roy's reach .

Roy advanced towards his adversary again, feeling confident. However, when he swiped his sword, it sliced nothing but air as Pit pulled himself into the air. Roy jumped after the angel, but was forced back to the ground from a downward stab of Pit's sword.

Roy backed away from the hovering Pit. He could do nothing but wait for the angel to charge at him. Pit repeated the move he had done the day before, diving in and spinning his swords. Roy had thought of this move the night before, and he had found a way around it. With a swift dodge, Roy swerved around so that he was perpendicular to the angel, and without hesitation, brought the flat of his sword down. Pit was instantly winded and stumbled onto the ground.

Samus stared in awe as Roy hacked almost mercilessly towards the fallen angel. She was about to cry out when the tables turned as Pit escaped Roy's blade and was back in the air. She watched worriedly as the angel put his sword together and began shooting light arrows at the redhead.

Pit's aim was very precise, and since it as training, the arrows only cut Roy's cape and grazed his shoulders. Pit launched one last arrow and made his bow a sword again as he held them before him and swooped down. Roy brought his sword across just in time to end the arrow's path and to dance out of the charging angel's way.

Then, like before, Roy was perpendicular to Pit and proceeded to bring his sword down. Pit had also remembered this maneuver and brought the sword in his right hand up to meet the blade. Then they pushed themselves apart.

This time, no one charged, but both stood fifteen feet apart, breathing heavily.

"Well, this is different from yesterday," Roy said.

Pit, unable to answer, had to catch his breath. He could only nod weakly. Roy saw this and grinned, charging again, using the last of his energy. His blade became a bright orange shade. Pit watched him with wide eyes and raised his swords to block the falling blow, but this made the angel stumble backwards and his feet fell from under him. Roy sliced downward, and the flat of the blade landed on Pit's chest.

Now winded and gasping for breath, Pit lay at the end of Roy's sword. The redhead came to his senses when Samus yelled, "Game! Roy is the victor," and sheathed his sword.

"Whoa," Roy said, dazed. "I beat Pit!"

He helped the angel up and patted him on the back. "That was great. You're tough to beat."

"I'm surprised," Marth said, who had entered in the middle of the training session. "I mean, compared to yesterday, you look quite easy to defeat!"

"Now we know he isn't invincible," Roy jested, punching Pit playfully once again.

Pit, still breathing heavily, nodded again.

"Dude, we've got to get your stamina up," Roy said, surprising others as he showed concern for his opponent. "After you're rested, we'll list a few things to help you with that."

"O…kay…" Pit panted.

Zelda, who had also come in during the battle, brought Pit a cup of water. They all sat around the angel, talking comfortingly to him. Soon Link came up. He had found a partner to battle near the end of breakfast; Mewtwo also came to the group.

"Wow. What happened?" Link asked.

"Roy…beat…me…" Pit gasped.

"Oh, Pit," Zelda said. "I believe you pushed yourself too hard."

"That's the worst anyone could do to themselves in a battle," Marth commented. "No offense, Pit, but why did you exert so much energy? It's just Roy."

Pit stuck his hand up to tell the others to wait as he drank some more water.

"I guess…from yesterday I got…a lot of confidence…I wanted to keep my…reputation…" he spoke finally.

Samus embraced him sympathetically and there were some glances between the Smashers. On the other hand, it was quite uncomfortable for Pit as she was in her suit. However, the gesture made Pit feel jittery.

"Well, great job still," Roy grinned. "I think you're the toughest Smasher I've fought yet."

After receiving some glares from the others, Roy shrugged. "I didn't say you guys were bad."

"But your saying he's better than us," Marth pointed out politely.

"Well, we've all got our highs and lows, right?" Roy said.

"It appears the angel fell asleep," Mewtwo said darkly, speaking for the first time.

The others turned to see Pit out like a light.

"Wow…" Link commented. "He_ really_ needs to work on his stamina."

**Hooray! Another chapter done!**

**Pit: -sob- I'm so awful.**

**No you aren't. You're amazing. –huggles Pit- **

**HylianHero128**

**Young Link: You really think I'm out of character? Hmm…but I like being mischievous!**

**Bleh. I think we should tone it down a bit, junior.**

**Young Link: I'm not a junior! I'm a…uh…I'm not a junior!**

**Whatever you say…half-pint…**

**Young Link: Hey! I'm a full pint, you hear! In fact, I'm two full pints!**

**…**


	6. Chapter VI

**Yay! Reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**Pit: I hated the last chapter. I got beaten.**

**Well, you can't be the perfect fighter, Pitty-Pit.**

**Pit: …can you stop it with the nicknames?**

**Nope, Pit-boy.**

**Pit: …**

**Anyway, more ZeLink stuff in this chapter.**

Chapter Six

When Pit opened his eyes he was lying in the lounge, and he jumped when he saw the faces of five teens right above him. (Mewtwo had left because he has no interest in the doings of the humans…er, and elves and angels.)

"You okay?" Marth spoke first.

Pit nodded. "A lot better now, thanks."

"Okay," Roy stood up. "If you want to build your stamina up before the tournament—"

"Kind of late for that, isn't it?" Link commented. "I mean, it's tomorrow. Building stamina takes a long time. He can't do it in a day."

"You also should have waited until after breakfast so your food could digest easier," Samus said. Pit noticed she was in her normal blue suit again.

"But Roy didn't," Pit answered, glancing at the redhead.

"That doesn't mean much," Roy shrugged. "It doesn't affect me."

"Oh," Pit said simply.

They were silent for a while.

"Now what?" Link said dumbly.

His question was answered by some screaming in the hall, and Peach came running into the room, slamming the door behind her and backing up against it. Upon seeing the others, she flashed a perfect smile, then glared at the doorknob.

"Wha-?" Samus said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Peach said sweetly. "Just some evil brutes trying to get my crown."

"Lemme guess," Pit ventured. "Ness, Young Link, and the Ice Climbers?"

"Worse," Peach sighed. "They've tag teamed with the murderous pink fluffballs, some electric mice, and a green dinosaur that thinks it's female because it lays eggs."

Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Let's hope they went to bother Falcon," Peach said, opening the door a crack. Suddenly, Peach screamed and shut the door, and the sound of a water balloon exploding against the door was heard. "Nope," she confirmed. "I swear I'm going to kill them once I find another way out of here…" She stared angrily at the knob again. "Too bad Master Hand has no locks on any of the doors on this floor." Her eyes landed on Marth's sword. "Can I borrow that?"

Marth took a step back. "Um…I don't know…"

"I only need it to get out of this room. It's for flash only. Might scare them away."

Marth reluctantly handed her his sword and she opened the door a crack once again. Suddenly, Peach threw the whole door open, lunging out with the sword.

"Back, you little monsters!" she screamed.

Shrieks were heard from the hall as Peach advanced two steps. In one quick move, she threw the sword back in the lounge and dashed down the hall in the opposite direction from where the screams came. A second later, Ness, Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Purin, Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi all came thundering down the hall after the Princess.

The teens stared at the door where Peach had stood moments before. Marth moved first, picking up his sword.

"Well, she didn't manage to ruin it…"

"Who was that?" Pit queried.

"Princess Peach, girlfriend of Mario," Samus answered.

"That was a Princess?" Pit said, his voice full of confusion.

"Yes. And so am I," Zelda replied. "Don't start bowing. I'm not one here. Besides, this is a good chance for me to escape court life and gain some fighting experience and…" she glanced at Link and turned red. "…other things."

Pit nodded and got up. "It's only eleven o'clock. What should we do?"

This time the ringing of the intercom turning on answered the question.

"**Attention,"** Master Hand's voice came over, **"the list for the tournament has been completed earlier than announced and should be posted in various places about now—no! Get away from me, Crazy! Not now! I'm trying to give an announcement—hey, put that down!" **The teens raised their eyebrows at each other and listened to the argument the Hands were having. There was some thumping for a minute, then,

"**Hey! This is cool! It makes my voice echo! Echo! Echo! This is awesome! How come you never told me about this, Master?" **More thumps were heard, along with some frusterated grunts and a scream from what sounded like Crazy. Something shattered in the background.

"**Look what you did now, Crazy. You broke my favorite chair. What are you laughing about? The intercom is _not _on, fool! I turned that off after I made the announcement! The green light's not on, see? Oh wait, it is on. But that means the intercom is on."** The Smashers cringed at the string of colorful curses that was released by Master Hand. **"Stop laughing, Crazy! I told you! Okay, I'm turning the damn thing off no—"**

There was a small bump that said the intercom was turned off. The Smashers broke into a comfortable laughter.

"Let's go see if they posted the list!" Roy cried, jumping from the couch.

The teens entered the Great Hall and went straight to the board that held the month's events.

"I'm against Pichu," Roy grinned. "Easy stuff."

"Ganondorf for me," Samus said after looking at her name.

"I'm fighting Ness," Zelda observed.

"Meta-Knight," Link read.

"Who's Wario?" Marth asked dumbly. The others ignored his question as they looked at the list.

"I'm fighting a fox?" Pit cocked his head.

"He's anything but a fox," Zelda smiled. "He's sort of like a humanoid. But whatever. The point is that he's very quick and quite a good fighter."

"Joy," Pit sighed.

"Don't worry," Link said. "I fought him before. He has the tendecy to pause after making a move. You just have to dodge one of his quick moves and strike him down."

"Hmm," Pit observed, nodding.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. I'm off to see what's for lunch," Roy headed towards the dining room.

* * *

After a pleasant lunch, the Smashers settled down in Samus' room on the balcony. 

"Good luck to you all," Marth said.

The others agreed lazily. After a moment of silence, Roy sat up.

"Ten dollars Pit makes it to the semi-finals," he declared.

"Uh…I'd prefer if you guys didn't bet on me…" Pit said sheepishly.

"We do it all the time," Link grinned. "Okay, fifteen he wins."

"No, I wouldn't win. You saw Roy beat me earlier..."

"Sixteen," Zelda ventured.

"I bet five that Roy makes it to only the third round," Marth smiled.

"Shut up! Seven I make it to the fourth, and two if you lose on your first battle!" Roy retorted.

"I bet eight for everyone to lose before the semi's," Samus said her piece.

"You hate us, don't you," Roy snapped.

Samus shrugged, grinning. They continued to make bets until they all got confused and dropped the subject.

"I feel sleepy," Roy stated. "I need a nap before dinner. By all." He got up and left the room.

Zelda silently grabbed Link's hand and pulled him into the hall. The other three didn't question her whereabouts as she closed the door and pulled him to her room. Once inside, she hugged Link hard.

"I can't take it anymore," she sobbed. "I dread going back to Hyrule. Without you I'd die."

Link was silent. All he could do was stroke her hair softly. Zelda began to absently sing.

_We are the lucky ones, we shine like a thousand suns__  
When all of the color runs together._

_I'll keep you company, in one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever._

_Dance me into the night,  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light._

_Tiem dancers whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass,  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven._

_Sacred geometry, where movement is poetry,  
Visions of you and me forever._

_Dance me into the night,  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light._

_Dance me into the night,  
Underneath the moon shining so bright,  
Let the dark waltz begin, oh, let me wheel, let me spin  
Let is take me again  
Turning me into the light…_

Link realized if he hugged Zelda any tighter, he would suffocate her, but he couldn't let her go. When she lifted her face, he noticed her eyes were drenched in tears. Without thinking, she kissed Link, lightly at first, but growing more passionate. She grasped his belt and started to pull it loose as he began to unlace her dress when sharp knocking interrupted them.

Both jumped up, startled.

"Come-come in!" Zelda cried, after she made sure her dress was laced up. She threw open the French doors to let light in just as Pit, Samus, and Marth walked in.

"What happened?" Samus asked, noticing Zelda's eyes were red.

"N-nothing," Zelda said, turning away and subconsciously rubbing them.

"You looked like you saw a ghost when you left," Marth commented.

"I'm fine," Zelda said. Link put his hand on her shoulder and Pit saw a flash in Link's eyes, and somehow, it told him that Link was making a promise. Pit didn't know what about, but he brushed it aside because it was probably something personal.

**Ohemgee! Poor Link and Zelda!**

**Link: And we were getting it on…-sigh-**

**Um…okay, no specific details, please. The song is called _Dark Waltz_ by Hayley Westenra. I was listening to it when I was typing this chapter up, and I realized she sort of sounded like Zelda. But whatever.**

**ptpeach**

**Roy is a sarcastic, silly old fellow.**

**Roy: Hey! I agree with everything else, but I'm not old!**

**Whatever. Thanks for the review, and Pit is so sweet!**

**Pit: I know. I'm like Cupid! –strikes Cupid pose-**

**Um…okay…**


	7. Chapter VII

**Whee! More reviews! I feel so happy!**

**Pit: You're never sad…**

**I know. Isn't it great?**

**Pit: No…for once I'd like to see you be emo.**

**Too bad! I won't be emo until…uh..something makes me emo! So there!**

**Pit: Can we get on to the story, please?**

Chapter Seven

Pit fidgeted nervously. He wanted to go over his moves, but couldn't. His bow would shake in his hands. He couldn't explain the feeling; when he had battled Link, Roy, and Marth, he was fine. Maybe it was because he didn't know who Fox was.

Roy came out of the portal to where his friends were meeting him.

"Beat him in two minutes," Roy grinned.

Pichu came out of the portal beside him, looking angry.

"Pi, pichu! Pichu pi pichu!" the little mouse spat.

"It's okay, little buddy. You're cuteness made me stop for a second and almost made me say, 'Aww…'" Roy pat the Pokemon on the head.

Satisfied with the compliment, Pichu straightened up and strutted out of the room. Samus then appeared out of the portal, muttering curses.

"Stupid Ganondorf," she murmured.

Ganondorf stepped out of his portal. "Eh…good battle, Samus?"

"I guess," Samus shook hands with him.

Ganondorf walked away, leaving Link and Zelda glaring after him. Samus sighed and sat down.

"He beat me, that bastard," Samus grumbled.

Pit came up next to her.

"It's okay," he said in an attempt to comfort her. He knew it probably wouldn't make her feel better because "It's okay" was said so much to those who were down that it had kind of lost its meaning. No one dared to say, "There's always next year," because Samus was never known for being patient.

"**Zelda,"** Master's voice came over the intercom again, **"Please report to the portal so that you may battle Ness."**

"Bye all," Zelda stood and went to the portal.

The others turned to the screen to watch the battle. A few minutes later Zelda came back through the portal, smiling triumphantly.

"I won," she grinned to Link.

"Congrats," Marth said, even though the Hylian Princess probably wasn't listening.

"The Ice Climbers just finished fighting Falco, and Purin is up against Dr. Mario in the first arena and Captain Falcon is fighting Yoshi in a few minutes in the other arena. After those two battles are Link and Meta-Knight and Snake with Pikachu," Roy said, looking at the list.

"Oh man," Link sighed. "I haven't seen Meta-Knight train. Is he good?" Link questioned.

"Ask Kirby," Pit smiled, remembering his little friend that had introduced him to the others.

"Oh, right," Link said, leaving the observation room.

The others watched the battle. Just as Link's was going to begin, he came back.

"Meta-Knight is fast and strong, but light. A dodge and a strong slash should do the trick," Link grinned.

Master Hand called Link and Meta-Knight to the portal and Link waved to the others before he stepped in. Link emerged triumphant a few minutes later.

"I'm up against Wario," Marth stood up. "Mario told me about the fat old guy. He should be easy."

"Who knows," Zelda commented. "He may be strong."

Marth waved his hand as if he were waving off the subject. Then he stepped into the portal. Minutes later he came back out, smiling.

"You were wrong, Zelda," was all he said.

Pit noticed he was last with Fox. When it was his turn, he waved to his friends and stepped through the portal. He emerged on a flat arena swirling through the sky, and noticed a fox standing on its hind legs on the other side.

"Funny," Pit said aloud. "I don't remember foxes being like that. However, Zelda did say he was a humanoid."

"GO!" a computerized voice cried, and with great speed, Fox came charging at Pit.

Pit shot into the sky, and drew an arrow. He aimed it a few feet ahead of the dashing humanoid and released it. The arrow struck the vulpine, but he jumped up, and began to glow. Pit stared dumbly as Fox cried, "Fire!" and blasted at the angel. Pit wheeled back in the air before he flapped his wings and shot another arrow.

In a flash of blue light, Fox easily dodged the arrow, then drew out his gun. Firing relentlessly, Fox brought Pit's damage up. Pit finally escaped the path of the lasers and pulled his bow apart. He swooped down, spinning the swords, imagining Roy saying at the moment, "Hey, it's that move again!"

Even though Roy knew the move, Fox did not, and was cut by the bright blades. Leaping back, Fox knelt down and a ray of blue lights reflect off the vulpine. Pit didn't stop to wonder what it was and slashed at his opponent. An unknown force threw Pit backwards and Fox jumped up, throwing punches and kicks at the angel.

Pit was so desperate to escape the rain of blows he began to cut blindly, until Fox jumped away, and began firing with his gun again. Pit lifted himself into the sky, and merged his swords into a bow again. He fired four arrows at the vulpine; three struck Fox, but the humanoid wasn't affected much.

Fox jumped into the air, and another flash of blue appeared. For a split second, he was gone, but then Pit felt a hard smack on his side and Fox appeared behind him. Fox grabbed Pit's arms and threw him up, shooting him with his gun.

Pit came whirling down, knowing he was being beaten. He flapped his wings and brought himself back into the air, shooting more arrows. Fox was grinning for some unknown reason and dodged the arrows with ease. Knowing now he would get nowhere, Pit brought forward his broadswords and shot down.

Pit sliced once, twice, three times. The vulpine then began emitting the blue rays, which Pit had figured was a counter attack. He then remembered what Link had said about Fox and waited for the vulpine to stop, then, with perfect timing, sliced both his swords at the vulpine.

The humanoid went soaring with a cry of surprise. Pit breathed heavily, growing tired. He ran to the edge of the arena and peered down quickly as he watched Fox come back. Beneath him ran empty space, and he gulped. He saw Fox making his way back to the platform, and brought his swords up.

Fox began to glow again, and Pit sliced before the fire could get to him. Fox was shot back in the direction he had been trying to escape. There was flash of light and a cry from Fox.

"Game!" the computerized voice exclaimed.

Pit felt himself being lifted up, and the next moment, he was in the observation room again.

"I won," Pit grinned sheepishly.

The others complimented him, saying he had done great. Fox appeared next to Pit, coming from his portal.

"Good job, Pit," the vulpine said for the first time since Pit had arrived.

"Thanks," Pit smiled at the humanoid.

A smile tugged slightly at Fox's lips for a second, but the vulpine just flashed his fangs lightly as if to say, "Next time I'll beat you." in a friendly way. Fox exited the room, his tail flicking proudly behind him.

"Great," Samus hung her head. "Everyone goes to the next round but me." 

"Don't worry," Roy comforted. "We can always corner Ganondorf in the hall late at night and hit him with baseball bats. That'd be a satisfying vengeance for me."

"It's all right," Samus said, laughing for the first time since she had exited her portal. "Let's go eat dinner."

"I beat Mr. Game and Watch!" Young Link crowed at the dinner table.

Multiple Smashers rolled their eyes; Young Link's announcement was not a new one. Mr. Game and Watch himself contained his fury at the youngster.

"**Attention, Smashers,"** Master's voice announced. **"I'd like to congratulate the winners of the first round and compliment those who did not move on. In two days the tournament will continue, and good luck until then. I—" **Master stopped abruptly. The Smashers rolled their eyes once again.

"Here-a we go…" Luigi said.

"**No, no, not this time! Back! Back! Do you realize how embarrassing this is?"**

A voice came over; no doubt it was Crazy.

"**But you _always_ get to speak over the Echo-Machine! Why can't I?"**

There was pause, then, **"Fine, say something to the Smashers."**

There was a thump from the result of Crazy taking the place of Master. **"Hello? Oh, joy! This is so exciting! What should I say?"**

"Maybe you should turn the damn thing off and let us eat already," Bowser shouted, though he knew the left hand wouldn't hear him.

"**Um…"** Crazy thought a second. **"I know! Let me sing a song! Ahem. I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch of coconuts, diddle-ee-dee, here they are, standing in a row, two…three…four…big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give it a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said, TCH!"** Crazy imitated a crash cymbal and began laughing hysterically. There were a few more thumps.

"**Okay, give it back to me now, Crazy…Crazy! No, don't smash it! Stop! Don't—!" **There was a loud _crunch_ and a continuous beep began ringing through the mansion. All Smashers except Mr. Game and Watch covered their ears.

"Beep boop beep bip," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"How is this music to your ears?" Kirby cried.

"Bip beep boop beep!" Mr. Game and Watch said, irritated. The 2-D man turned away from the pink puffball and crossed his arms.

After a minute the beep stopped. Master came through the majestic doors with Crazy snickering behind him.

"You need to pay for a new mike, Crazy," Master said in a low voice, but the Smashers closest to the end of the table heard him. Crazy nodded…um, himself, and reeled to the other end of the table, plopping down in his seat happily.

The food appeared, and the Smasher began digging in to the dinner.

"Um…" Crazy pondered about how to eat the food. He dumped his roast beef on himself, then the gravy, and began laughing again.

Master sighed and shook…uh…himself in disappointment.

"I wonder who I'm going against next?" Marth thought aloud.

"Master will post the list tomorrow," Roy informed.

"Can't wait," Pit said, biting into his roast beef.

The Smashers nodded in agreement, as their mouths were stuffed with food.

_I feel so sorry for Samus,_ Pit sighed, spotting the bounty hunter in her normal blue suit, staring lifelessly at her meal.

**There! More craziness from Crazy! I think I like making him weird because I'm a lefty…**

**Whatever!**

**tikitikirevenge**

**Ah! Don't eat me…that's cannibalism, and it's frowned upon by most societies! (a la Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) **

**I'm glad you like the craziness of Crazy, Master, Peach, and the littluns.**

**DarklightZERO**

**Snake will come with his box…just wait… ;)**

**Snake: I love my box. –strokes box-**

**o.O**

**waterd00d137**

**Nice original message. Here's mine to you: sdjbfweuorp9ubf984rg :)**

**ptpeach**

**Yes, Peach is amazing. Don't worry, more torture for her from the littluns coming soon!**

**Peach: NO! Ahh!**

**melove drmario**

**I know Link is Hylian, I just didn't want to write Hylian. I'm a lazy-ass. :P And DK, Luigi, Ganondorf, and Game and Watch will get bigger parts in the chapters to come.**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Meta-Knight was beaten by Link, but that doesn't mean he won't train against Pit! And I've got a request for Snake and his very lovely box to appear, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Whee! I feel so happy! I feel like a bagel!**

**Roy(He's here because Pit went to get some coffee): Bagels don't have feelings.**

**Don't insult me! I'm being a bagel right now! Uh…-tries to think of what a bagel does other than be eaten by someone- Never mind, I'm human again.**

**Roy: Hooray?**

**Yes, indeed.**

**Pit: -comes in drinking coffee- Ah, rejuvinated and refreshed!**

**Roy: Hello. You missed the Authoress being a bagel.**

**Pit: Oh?**

**It was the most wonderful experience. Anywho, this chapter is going to be based mostly on the crazy doings of some various crazy Smashers. Now, on to the story! **

Chapter Eight

"You little monsters! Bring back my stuff!" Peach screamed hysterically as the gang that had terrorized her the day before dashed down the hall, away from her room. Ness was at the lead, carrying a delicate red and pink high-heel. The others were trampling after him, Yoshi holding a glove and Kirby grasping Peach's crown.

"Success!" Ness cried to the others as he ran, who cheered as well.

The group then collided into the teens, coming from lunch, as they had stayed at the table longer trying to comfort Samus .

"What's going on here?" Roy snarled, slightly angry that he had been interrupted while so importantly walking down the hall in the front.

"We've stolen some of Peach's belongings," Young Link announced.

"Oh?" Marth grinned. "She must be really mad now, right?"

"Of course," Popo piped up. "Didn't you hear her yelling?"

"Why do you annoy her so much?" Zelda questioned.

"Well, we don't always have to annoy her," Nana shrugged.

"Yeah, we can annoy you!" Young Link cried, and with that said, jumped up and grabbed Zelda's tiara and sped away. The gang turned and followed the little Kokiri boy, but only one failed.

Pit held Pichu by the tiny mouse's tail.

"Pichu pi! Pichu!" Pichu struggled in Pit's grasp.

"We'd like for Zelda and Peach's things back, please," Pit said.

"Pichu! Chu pichu!" Pichu spat, wriggling harder.

"That's okay," Roy smiled. "We can always put him in the closet if he doesn't agree with us."

Pichu's eyes widened at the declaration of his fear. "Pichu! Pichu pi!" he cried desperately.

"Okay," Roy had to pretend not to laugh. "But if you don't get the stuff back for us…" Roy made his voice dark and ominous, "…we'll get you tonight and in the closet you go!"

Pichu nodded vigorously and shot down the hall as soon as Pit had let it go. The teens laughed again.

"**I FIXED IT!"** came the voice of Crazy over the intercom so suddenly every teen jumped with fright. **"AREN'T YOU ALL PROUD OF ME FOR FIXING YOUR ECHO MACHINE? I LOVE THIS! ANYWAY, I'M ANNOUNCING THIS ANNOUNCEMENT TO ANNOUNCE…TEE HEE, THAT SOUNDS FUNNY!" **The Smasher's rolled their eyes for the umpteenth time that day. **"…THE SMASHERS WHO WILL BE CONTINUING TO THE NEXT ROUND!"**

"Does he have to yell?" Link groaned, covering his ears. "We hear him just fine if he just talks normally."

"Crazy never talks normally," Marth reminded.

"Oh yeah."

"**I'M ANNOUNCING BECAUSE MASTER IS CURRENTLY…UM…TIED UP AT THE MOMENT—" **There was a snicker from Crazy and more thumping noises in the background.

"Why do I have the feeling that Master is literally tied to something?" Samus said uneasily.

"**Crazy! What do you think you're doing! I bet all the Smashers are deaf now! And untie me at once! I'm supposed to make the announcment, you idiot!"**

"Apparently so," Roy agreed with Samus.

"**NOPE," **Crazy bellowed into the intercom. **"ANYWHO, THE WINNERS OF TODAY'S ROUND ARE YOUNG LINK, PEACH, KIRBY, GANONDORF, MEWTWO, MARTH, LUIGI, CAPTAIN FALCON, DR. MARIO, FALCO, LINK, ZELDA, ROY, SNAKE, AND PIT. WHEE! CONGRATULATIONS! I—OW!"**

More thumps. A scream. The usual.

"**Apologies, Smashers. Crazy has no idea how to use this. He is currently…er…unavailable, now, so please, carry on. The tournament continues tomorrow, remember. The list will be posted tomorrow as well."**

"Happens every time," Pit shook his head. "It's getting old."

"Maybe Master should refrain from using the intercom," Zelda suggested.

"Maybe," Marth agreed.

At this Pichu came running up, the contents in his tiny arms.

"Thank you," Zelda said, feigning annoyance for drama. "I'll take Peach's things to her, if you will."

Nana appeared at the end of the hall. "Betrayer! Tonight, you'll get it!"

"Pichu pi!" Pichu clung to Pit all of a sudden.

"What do you mean he'd made a deal to not put you in the closet? Either way, _we're_ gonna put you in it!" Purin appeared next to Nana.

Pichu looked hopefully up at Pit. The angel shook his head.

"Sorry, pal. The deal was for the items and not putting you in the closet only. I didn't make a deal on protecting you," Pit said sadly.

With a shriek Pichu tore down the hall away from the gang he had been with only minutes before, now charging after him angrily. The teens pressed themselves against the walls and let the gang of littluns pass by. They were given more surprises as a cardboard box started making its way down the hall towards them. Link, having learned of what the box meant, knew exactly what was going to happen. The others looked curiously at the Hylian as he sidled up to the box and kicked it lightly.

"What're you doing this time, Snake?" Link asked in a sweet voice.

Pit remembered the man who had sat next to him at breakfast and cocked his head in confusion…Snake? In a box? No reply came from the box that was now stationary.

"C'mon, Snake. Only you are obsessed with carboard boxes as a sense of security," Link said.

"No I'm not! I mean…I'm not Snake! I sound like Snake, but I'm not him!" a voice came from inside the box.

"What the hell are you doing, Snake?" Link muttered, ignoring the plea.

"I told you…uh, this is isn't Snake! This is…um…Falcon…yeah! I'm Captain Falcon!" the voice came again.

Link rolled his eyes and kicked the box to reveal a man crouched down, dressed in black and grey with a black bandana around his forehead.

"Funny," Roy spoke. "I don't remember Falcon dressing like this."

"You kids blew my cover," he stood up, dusting imaginary pieces of dust off him. He made himself look tall.

"What were you doing in that piece of crap, anyway?" Samus queried.

"It's not a piece of crap!" Snake replied haughtily. "It's my box. And if it's _my_ box, it's something special."

"Okay, sheesh," Samus held her hands up as a sign of defense.

"Those little hooligans took my night thermal goggles. I'm going to get them back, and the only way they won't recognize me is if I'm in my cardboard box!"

"Kirby and Pikachu were there when you came out the first time," Link said, deadpanned. "They'll know it's you."

"Er…I must create a diversion! I need those goggles back, you know," Snake said.

"Why? You don't need them at night. The lights in the hall are always on," Pit said.

"You never know," Snake said, trying to make a heroic pose. "There may be a blackout."

If this had been an anime, the teens would have sweat-dropped. But this isn't, so all the teens could do was stare at the man.

"Well, I'm off to get the little devils," Snake said, crouching low and putting his box back on top of him. "Ta."

He shuffled away, leaving the teens to stare stupidly.

"Anyone else think that we should back away slowly like this never happened?" Roy said at last.

**Meh. This chapter was kind of short. I changed the genre to Action/Adventure/Humor, because it, well, is! Snake will come back, don't worry! Link was the one who knew Snake was in the box because...well...you watched the preview, didn't you? I just sort of incorporated that into the story...it shall be explained in the next chapter. **

**tikitikirevenge**

**Eh…nice singing voice. :) Meta-Knight is coming, just wait and see!**

**AHH! DON'T EAT THE PIE! I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES! Uh...I don't think I should have told you that...  
**

**ptpeach**

**Yes, it is sad that Samus got beaten.**

**Samus: Hell yeah!**

**She will learn to accept it, unfortunately.**

**Samus: You mean I don't get to corner him in the hall in the middle of the night and whack him with a baseball bat?**

**Eh…no.**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd**

**Thankee. I don't have much to say because…well…you didn't say much either. xD**

**saskueuchiha180**

**Samus: Like hell it sucks! And I thought being in Zero-Suit would do some good…**

**Ganny will fight again. After all, it will be put on the nice little list the day of Round Two of the tournament.**


	9. Chapter IX

**-sniffle- I feel so sad. I was watching some LoZ stuff and I wanna huggle Link so much now! Yeah…**

**Link: I know…I break hearts…-beams proudly-**

**Eh…yeah…if only you were real…-sigh-**

**Link: Yeah…whatever…isn't this story about Pit?**

**-notices Pit for the first time, who had been waving his arms crazily behind Link at the Authoress- Oh yeah. Hi, Pit!**

**Pit: Finally…now we can get back to me…**

**Yuppers. Another battle scene here, between Pit and the lovely Smasher you've all resquested for…and I finally found out the name of Pit's bow, which, amazingly, took me a long time to figure out…-.-**

Chapter Nine

The next day many Smashers were crowded around the list that had been posted about the tournament.

"Mewtwo?" Pit cocked his head in confusion for the umpteenth time since arriving days before. "Is he that cat-like thing I saw before I passed out after training?"

"Yep," Link nodded. "He's slow, but strong. He has this special move where he can disable you with the smallest glance. Watch out for that."

Pit gulped inaudibly. The few seconds he had looked at he Pokemon were frightening ones. Mewtwo was mysterious, and seemed like a silent killer.

"He doesn't have a very nice history," Purin explained later to the angel when he questioned her, as he wouldn't be able to understand Pikachu and Pichu. "He was genetically created by scientists who wanted to make a being similar to the legendary Pokemon, Mew. However, things went haywire and Mewtwo used his powers to pretty much take over the country. But the real Mew showed up and stopped him."

Pit nodded understandingly; he really had no idea what Purin had just said.

"He can telepathically communicate with almost anyone he wants to. And he rarely speaks," Purin finished. "He wasn't here in the last tournament, so we don't really know how good he is. Smashers have trained against him, but we haven't seen his true power yet."

"Who did he fight yesterday?" Pit asked.

Purin shrugged. "Check the old list."

Pit got up and wandered over to where the list from the beginning of the tournament had been posted before. He found Mewtwo's name and traced a finger across the page to the opponent the Pokemon had beaten.

"Bowser," Pit read aloud. Pit didn't like Bowser. He was like an overgrown turtle with spikes. Afraid to question the beast, Pit put it aside and began to look for his friends.

Upon entering the training arena, Meta-Knight flapped over to Pit and landed at his feet.

"You, me, battle—now," he hissed.

"Wha—?" Pit asked, confused.

"You seem like someone who wouldn't stand a good chance against me," Meta-Knight grinned inside his armor, thinking how prim Pit looked in his tunic and wings.

"I—" Pit said, becoming angry, but was cut off.

"Good, let's go," Meta-Knight flew to the training arena.

Pit rolled his eyes and followed him. Meta-Knight unsheathed his sword; Pit reluctantly drew his bow and arrows.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Pit said as a last-minute attempt to get away.

"Put it aside," Meta-Knight snarled.

Pit realized that Meta-Knight needed to make himself feel better from his defeat with Link. However, the angel was in no mood for fighting right now, and he grew more irritable as Meta-Knight wouldn't let him leave.

Pit advanced first, shooting arrows at the Smasher. He lifted himself into the air, but Meta-Knight followed on his bat-like wings, slashing at where Pit's feet were only a fraction of a second ago. Pit pulled his bow apart and sliced at Meta-Knight, driving him downward.

"Whoa," Link walked in, rubbing his head at the sight of the two battling. He turned to Kirby, who was in the room, glaring at Meta-Knight. "This looks familiar."

"How so?" Marth questioned, coming in beside him.

"Well," Link explained, "after the try-outs Master Hand organized a small movie to be made on the tournament when it gets shown on television later…"

"We're gonna be shown on television?" Marth cried, subconsciously running his fingers through his fine hair.

"Yeah," Link replied simply. "Anyway, he called me, Kirby, Mario, and Pikachu to be in it as we are the most recognized…no offense." He added quickly. He continued. "Though the names appeared up on the screen later, we never knew who we were actually fighting. Master just said to fight whoever appeared …apparently he had planned for them to fight us so the battle looked real for the movie."

"Oh," Marth said, suddenly wishing he had a comb.

"I saw Pit and Meta-Knight fight, and so did the others, but we didn't know who they were. Master wanted to really capture the curiosity we displayed. Then Samus came up, so I assumed Master had asked her to come in Zero-Suit. Wario then drove up, caused a big…er…explosion…and then us original four fought again, and Snake climbed out of his box…then Master cut the movie there," Link said. "It's kind of complicated…but Master said he'd give a copy to each Smasher at the end of the tournament."

"That's why you knew about the box coming down the hall," Marth realized.

"Yup," Link returned.

"It all makes sense now, I guess," Marth sighed, then started glancing around, looking for cameras.

"They only film the battles," Link said, noticing Marth's behavior.

They then turned their attention back to Pit and Meta-Knight. Apparently, they were both equally good.

"Let me think," Link said finally. "Pit sort of beat me and I beat Meta-Knight, so I can assume Pit will beat Meta-Knight, right?"

"He seems angrier than before," Marth observed as Meta-Knight sliced at Pit with ferocity Link didn't remember seeing when he fought the Smasher.

Pit merged his swords to bring his Sacred Bow of Pelutena back and shot numorous arrows at Meta-Knight. The Smasher brought his wings about him as a shield and attempted to the dodge the arrows. One struck him. Pit took this chance to swoop down and cut at Meta-Knight once, then go back into the air.

"C'mon, Pit!" Kirby cheered.

Meta-Knight glaced quickly at the pink puffball, his eyes narrowing in distaste. He then flapped his way after Pit, the latter had made his bow swords again, and steel clashed against steel. Meta-Knight grew angrier as he realized he was getting nowhere with the angel. Anger built up in Kirby's rival, and Meta-Knight finally slashed at Pit with a power no Smasher had seen before. Pit helplessly tried to block hinself, but Meta-Knight was inexorable. The latter finally released a forceful blow, and the angel went flying and hit the padded wall. Pit fell to the ground, and Meta-Knight nodded triumphantly.

Link gaped at what he had seen; the others as well. Marth and Link ran to aid their friend, but Kirby made a fist (or tried to) and walked up to Meta-Knight.

"What do you think you're doing?" the round Smasher cried. "This is training!"

"He is weak. Look how he fell," was the reply Kirby got.

Kirby stared hard into the golden eyes of his rival. "Master said that no Smasher is to get hurt during training, or they'd get disqualified from the tournament!"

"Hmph," Meta-Knight grunted. "I've already been beaten by that fairy, so I can't be disqualified."

"You mean Link, the _Hylian_," Kirby stated.

"Whatever," Meta-Knight snapped. "Pit's fine."

"Does he look fine to you?" Kirby pointed to the unconscious Pit, as Link tried to revive his friend and Marth ran to get help.

Meta-Knight shoved Kirby out of his way and left the training arena. Dr. Mario came rushing in, followed by Samus.

"What happened?" the worried Samus cried at the sight of Pit laying on the ground.

"Blame Meta-Knight," Kirby said, deadpanned. He was, in fact, crazy inside, for he too worried for the angel.

After a while Pit opened his eyes. Samus sighed in relief as Dr. Mario inspected the angel.

"He-a hit his head pretty bad-a," Dr. Mario explained. "And I-a think his arm is-a broken."

"What?" Pit cried, then winced in pain. "How can I battle today?"

"No-a need to-a worry," Dr. Mario said. "I have a potion for-a you to-a drink, and-a that should heal you-a just fine."

"Oh," Pit relaxed. "Thanks."

"Stupid Meta-Knight," Link muttered. "He was angry for being defeated, so he decided to direct his anger at someone."

Pit drank the remedy hastily. Dr. Mario chuckled.

"Your head and-a arm should be-a fine in-a about one hour," he said. "Try-a not to use your arm-a much until then."

"Thanks," Pit said again.

Dr. Mario nodded to the others before leaving. The others helped the angel stand up, and Samus threw her arms around Pit. The angel turned red, and the others tried to conceal snickers, but failed horribly. Samus ignored them.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said finally.

**Hmm. Is that some PitxSamus I spy on the horizon?**

**Pit: Uh…I don't know…**

**Falcon: I thought I was going to be with Samus…-sniffle-**

**waterd00d137**

**I love golden lines. They're so shiny. Sorry the chapter was short. I'm working on it… :P**

**Outsiders Girl**

**Did your head explode:)**

**I hope not. I'd hate to responsible for such a thing.**

**foxdude33**

**Ah, so many reviews from you! It was nice to open my email and BAM see so many!**

**I kind of like the caps thing when people scream, but I'll cut it down to just Crazy, okay?**

**ptpeach**

**We all love Princesses. xD And Crazy Hand too…**

**Crazy: I lOvE yOu AlL tOo…-cue maniacl laughter-**

**Hmm…I take that back…**

**Calder**

**Meta-Knight will return…dun dun dun…I kind of made him a bad guy…but he techinically is…we'll see his good side eventually, however…**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Don't worry. Falcon and his lame skills of flirting will find their way into this story! As for Ganny…well…-sees Samus brandish baseball bat- We'll just have to see…**

**Miss Lia**

**Glad you love the story!**

**I know, there's a never-ending list on the things we all love about Super Smash Brothers…**

**PirateGoddess27**

**It's good that you were laughing five minutes straight…it means I'm funny! –crickets a-chirpin' in the background- Whatever! I'm glad you like this!**


	10. Chapter X

**Mwahaha! I feel powerful right now.**

**Pit: Good for you?**

**Of course. I don't have much to say, so on with the story!**

Chapter Ten

Pit felt better very soon, and he was able to walk around without any pain after a while. He was a bit embarrassed by Samus, who was now trailing after him almost everywhere he went.

_The hug didn't mean anything,_ he thought as he glanced at her cheerful face for a moment, _It was just a friendly hug, out of worry. She doesn't really care about me…_

Pit was helping himself to a snack when he was finally able to escape Samus' sight when he heard her voice and another's coming from the hall. He peered out, eyebrows raised at the sight of Captain Falcon leaning casually against the wall in front of her.

"I need to get by, Falcon," Samus said, a bit irritated.

"I know," Falcon grinned. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night..."

Samus was going to say, "I am—preparation for the tournament," but she was beaten and out of the game, so Captain Falcon was quite surprised when she yelled, "Damn it, Ganny!"

"What about Ganondorf?" Falcon said menacingly.

"Nothing," Samus flashed a smile that made Falcon practically melt. "He beat me the other day, that's all."

"Well, that little piece of shit…" Captain Falcon snarled, hoping to get some attention from Samus.

"It's okay," Samus replied. "I'm alright now."

"So…you busy tomorrow?" Falcon asked again.

"Erm…yes…" she said.

"Really?"

"I'm going out…"

"With who?" Falcon took an angry step towards Samus.

"Pit," Samus said quickly.

Pit felt like slapping himself. Captain Falcon was probably going to hunt him down, kill him, hang him, kill him, break his back, kill him, and stab him.

"You don't mean Cupid, do you?" Falcon asked.

Pit clenched his hand in a fist.

"His name is Pit," Samus said firmly.

"Yeah, but…" Falcon said helplessly. "You two are dating?"

"Have been ever since he arrived," Samus lied. "Sorry, Falcon."

Falcon hung his head for drama in case Samus might take pity on him. She didn't, and he walked down the hall. Once he was gone Samus burst out laughing, and Pit then selected that time to walk into the hall.

"Oh, Pit!" Samus said, surprised. She became serious. _Did he hear anything I said?_

"Hey," he replied, trying to act normal.

Samus turned red, and she became aware of it. _I've got to control whether my face turns red or not._

"I have to fight in an hour," Pit said, to make conversation. Are you going to come watch me?"

"Hell yeah!" Samus smiled. "I'd root for my friends any day."

They were almost out things to say when Roy ventured towards them. "Zelda's goin' against Kirby right now and things don't look good."

The three ran back to the observation room just as Kirby smacked the Hylian princess with his giant hammer. Zelda emitted a scream, at which everyone noticed Link made a fist. They all knew he could do nothing about it. As Zelda came wheeling down,. Kirby jumped up and began his smash attack, but Zelda took the short opportunity to kick the little puffball in the face.

Using Nayru's love, she sent Kirby flying backwards, causing the teens to cheer. Kirby puffed himself up in order to get back onto the platform, and Zelda came rushing in to hit him off the arena. But just as she came near, Kirby sucked her in, taking her powers.

"Yah!" Kirby cried, imitating Zelda's attack.

Zelda fell off her feet and in an instant Kirby once again brought his hammer out and Zelda was sent soaring off the platform. There was a flash; the screen turned black and blinked in red letters "VICTOR: KIRBY".

Kirby emerged out of the portal first, but didn't speak to the teens as he ran to go tell Purin, whom Pit later realized was his girlfriend, his victory. Zelda came out afterwards. Link ran and embraced her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Zelda sighed. "Just a little disappointed in myself."

It would be a while until the next teen in the group would fight, so the six decided to relax in the lounge. Upon entering, the teens all flopped on the couch. Pit let his hand idly drop off the side of the couch, but his hand instantly touched something. Jumping up, he peered over the edge and noticed a cardboard box next to the couch.

"Oh, he didn't…" Pit started.

The others looked at him quizzically.

"Snake," Pit called.

There was no reply.

"You're not really going to sit there and wait for them to come into the lounge, are you?" Pit asked.

"Are you alone?" came the nervous voice of none other than Snake.

"No."

"Then leave me alone and don't tell the others I'm here."

By now the other teens were surrounding the box.

"You'll never get your goggles back, Snake," Marth said. "So you might as well come out of the box. Were you sitting in there all night?"

"Er…so what if I was?"

"Wow, you're very determined," Roy muttered.

"Those goggles are my prized possession."

"If you loved them so much, then why did the kids happen to get their hands on them?" Samus challenged.

"They tricked me, the devils! They made me come out of my room to look at some junk and then the little mouse ran in and grabbed them, then zippity-doo-da'd out!"

Nobody understood Snake for minute.

"You mean he ran out?" Zelda asked, having very little knowledge on modern day language.

"Yes, whatever!" Snake snapped, refusing to come out from under his box.

"This is getting old," Pit sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere else," Samus decided, and after a forceful kick at Snake's box, the teens left.

"Hey! This cardboard box isn't just something to kick at!" Snake cried, then realized the gang would hear him and he shut up, waiting for the kids to come in so he could get his stuff back.

An hour later, Pit was waving to his friends as he stepped into the portal to fight the Pokemon, Mewtwo. He came out, gaping at the stadium around him. A huge screen lay in the background, along with computer-generated images of crowds of people in something similar to a baseball stadium. Across from him sat Mewtwo, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Pit stared in wonder at the Pokemon.

"GO!" the computerized voice said.

The Pokemon's eyes shot open and in a flash he was next to Pit. Swiping his arm, but never touching the angel, Pit was flipped over and on the ground instantly. Mewtwo was immediately upon him, using his psychic powers to grasp the angel.

Pit was thrown off the stadium platform, but he flew back towards it, and drew arrows. Pit never imagined he could shoot so quickly. Mewtwo simply whisked his hand in front of him, making some strange purple substances appear, vaporizing the light arrows. A small smirk made it sway onto Mewtwo's lips.

Pit stared in shock. Okay, drop the arrows. He pulled his Sacred Bow of Pelutena apart and hacked at the Pokemon. Mewtwo simply floated backwards, dodging each attack with ease. A strange ball of white and purple appeared in Mewtwo's hands and was launched at Pit. Twisting artfully, Pit dodged the shadow ball and shot towards Mewtwo, like an arrow himself.

With a powerful smack, Mewtwo brought his tail out, sending Pit backwards. Pit rubbed his head as the Pokemon drew near. Mewtwo was hard…too hard…Pit got up and finally dealt a hard blow at the Pokemon, giving Pit enough time to start a rain of blows. Mewtwo constantly tried to shield, but pit was too quick for him. Finally, Mewtwo stared straight into Pit's eyes, and Pit suddenly felt himself helpless.

He told his arms to move, but they didn't. Nothing did. He was frozen. Mewtwo wore his smile again, coming near. Pit screamed at his body to move, but it wouldn't. Mewtwo grasped Pit with his powers, flipped Pit over a few times in the air to make the angel dizzy, and threw Pit straight up.

Pit had two swords—he was willing to sacrifice one. He wouldn't be able to form his bow if he lost one of his swords, but he knew the arrows were helpless anyway. Taking the sword in his right hand, Pit dropped like a hawk and threw his sword down, like a dagger. It cut through the air and slashed Mewtwo across the shoulder. The Pokemon whipped around, but Pit grabbed him, avoiding his deathly gaze. Pit flew higher and higher, slashing at Mewtwo everyone in a while so the Pokemon wouldn't escape his grasp.

Once high enough, Pit let Mewtwo go, knowing the Pokemon would fall helplessly, and then Pit would move in. But to Pit's surprise, Mewtwo floated with ease. Though his lips never moved, Mewtwo let out a thunderous, triumphant laugh. He drifted up to Pit, smacking him with his tail again.

Fine. So it was a battle in the skies. Now with only one sword, Pit attacked. However, he was careless, and Mewtwo's gaze caught him again. Pit cursed inwardly as he fell, unable to control his wings. Mewtwo dove down, and twisted, so his tail collided perfectly with Pit's ribs. The wind was knocked out of Pit's lungs as he hit the ground, fast and hard due to the extra power from Mewtwo.

Pit tried to get up, but Mewtwo was suddenly surrounded by an electric charge as he floated down, and the angel was shocked immediately. And he thought he was going to lose when Fox had him; he was certain he would for now. Mewtwo was overpowering him.

Pit chanced a look at the big screen. To his surprise, it had percentages on it. Pit realized this displayed the damage each Smasher had, and his was at 103! He glanced at Mewtwo's. 14. Angered, Pit used his sword to block Mewtwo's tail from sweeping the angel off his feet. He didn't look directly into his eyes, knowing what would happen.

He gave a hard blow, knocking Mewtwo backwards slightly. Then he saw his other sword, lying on the floor. He picked it up, formed his bow, and shot relentlessly at the Pokemon before he came in on him. Mewtwo tried to use his powers to block the arrows, but Pit's aim was quick and precise. One arrow stuck to Mewtwo's side, and Pit realized he had done something bad.

With an angered cry, Mewtwo used his psychic powers to send Pit hurdling back. Pit tried to fly back, but Mewtwo met him halfway and hit him farther back. Hoping for some luck, Pit threw his sword again, and the blunt of his sword collided perfectly with Mewtwo's head. Pit took the chance to shoot in, and, with a downward slash, sent Mewtwo into the darkness below before the Pokemon could float back up. There was flash. Pit sighed in relief. He had won.

Pit stepped out of the portal, tired. His friends cheered at him, and Pit turned to congratulate Mewtwo. However, the Pokemon stepped out, arms crossed, its eyes burning with fury.

"Until next time, Pit," he hissed, then drifted out of the room.

"He's so scary sometimes," Link commented.

**Yay! Sorry it took me so long to update! **

**waterd00d137**

**Okay, okay, the line was silver. What about platinum?**

**Meta-Knight: I wanna be evil though! Mehehehehehe!**

…**Okay! Whatever…thanks for the reminder. :)**

**Calder**

**Mehehe…there's your lovely fight. Squee! I love Mewtwo, for some reason. I like emo-ish characters. Heh.**

**tikitikirevenge**

**Ah yes…another review full of originality and superbness. And yes, I quite like the idea of PitxSamus.**

**Delphina Starlith**

**Yes, a PitxSamus. And thanks for the compliment. Keep reviewing. :)**

**Sasukeuchiha180**

**I almost forgot about the Nintendogs. Heh. I'll find some way to incorporate them in. DAMN IT I WISH THE GAME WOULD COME OUT NOW! –sob- Ahem. **

**Meta-Knight: I'm a jackass! Cool!**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd**

**Crazy: I kNoW, i'M sAd I dIdN't GeT tO bE iN hErE…-sigh-**

**Heh. He'll come back later!**

**HylianHero128**

**Thanks for all the compliments. Mwahaha! I love Kirby. When things are serious when they're cute it's FUNNEEEE! Okay, I just drank two soda's, so I'm gonna bounce off the walls before I lose all my teeth and deteriorate my bones.**

**PirateGoddess27**

**Yay! I updated! Whee! Thanks for the review! I've got to stop using exclamation points!**

**Zindakku Hirokai**

**I wish Fan Fiction could play music in the background. –sigh- At least you can use iTunes/WMP/other player to play it while you read. :D**

**ptpeach**

**I like ZeldaxPit too, especially after I read ZOMG PIT by hoogiman. AND YAY I LOVE LINK TOO!**

**Link: Help…**


	11. Chapter XI

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time!**

**Pit: How long was it…like, four days? Gimme a break. A long time is a month.**

**Whatever. Since I'm Japanese, I changed the language on the game to Japanese to study it more, and I found out Jigglypuff's name is Purin in Japanese, and I happened to like that name more than Jigglypuff. So I changed her name in all the other chapters.**

**Purin: Yay!**

**Anyhoodles, I shan't keep you longer! **

Chapter Eleven

The four swordsmen sat in the lounge, proudly celebrating their continuation in the tournament. Zelda and Samus weren't too happy because they were eliminated, but they celebrated with the boys as well.

"**Congratulations, Smashers," **Master Hand started up the intercom. **"You have successfully moved forward in the tournament. Those who are not continuing did a fantastic job anyway. The winners today are Pit, Falco, Marth, Kirby, Link, Captain Falcon, Roy, and Luigi. The semi-finals are the day after tomorrow, so train hard!" **There was a strange silence. **"Hey! I was actually able to announce something without Crazy interferring! Cool!"**

With that, a very happy Master Hand turned off the intercom and let the Smashers continue about their business.

Peach came in, dragging her feet as she fell onto the couch.

"I've finally outrun them…" she sighed. She glanced up at the teens, but then her eyes moved to the box next to the other couch. "What the…?"

"Ignore him," Pit said. "He's been there a few days."

"Only two!" a voice came from the box.

"You'll never get them back, Snake," Roy jumped up. "Face it."

There was a pause. Then, "No!"

"Fine, sit there and rot for all I care," Roy rolled his eyes.

"Actually," Peach smiled, "I picked these up in the hall. I think those monsters dropped it while running." She pulled out a pair of goggles.

In a split second, Snake was out of the box, like the trap-door spider springs from its nest. He grabbed the goggles and then shot back to his box, and covered himself again.

"He needs to see a doctor," Marth whispered.

"Yep! It's still in good condition!" Snake called from under the box. "They didn't manage to ruin it. I thank you, Princess Peach."

"Does that mean you'll come out from under the box now?" Link asked.

"Um…no," Snake said.

"Why?" asked Zelda.

"Revenge."

"Why would you need revenge?" queried Pit. "You got your goggles back."

"Yes, I got them back. But it's the fact that they _stole_ something from me. So I'm off to steal something from them," Snake answered. The box shuffled towards the door, hitting the threshold on the corner. "Ow!" Snake cried, then moved on.

Peach chuckled and followed him out. Her scream was heard only seconds later and a trampling of feet. The noise receded to silence.Pit shook his head sadly at the poor princess. He felt tired from fighting Mewtwo and felt like turning in early. Zelda and Link were tired too, and walked towards the door. Pit was about to follow when Marth called him back.

"You best give them some…space," he said.

"Why?"

"You don't know his life story, do you," Roy said, more of a statement than a question.

"What? What happened?"

"Link and Zelda are from a land called Hyrule. When Link was a baby, his mother was injured in the great war that was occuring, and she had taken him to a forest for some tree to take care of him before she died," Marth started.

Pit sat down. "A tree? What?"

"Okay, this isn't easy to explain. I was just as confused when Link told me this," Samus sighed. "In that forest lived these people called the Kokiri. They're all children; they never grow older than ten. Physically, I mean. Some are as intelligent as adults, even smarter. Anyway, Ganondorf was this evil typical guy who wanted to take over Hyrule—"

"Ganondorf? You mean that…?" Pit asked.

"Yep. Same guy who beat Samus. Okay, okay, now stop asking questions, alright? This is _really_ hard to explain," Roy said, slightly annoyed. "So he wants to take over Hyrule, and this tree knew that Link wasn't a Kokiri, and that he isdestined to save Hyrule. So he sends Link on a quest, and on that quest, he meets Princess Zelda."

Marth continued. "Well, all this stuff happens, and Link is able to go seven years into the future by that sword he has right now. Zelda ends up being captured by Ganondorf, Link goes to save her, destroys Ganondorf, and—"

"But how come Ganondorf is here now?" Pit interrupted. He shut up when he saw Roy's glare.

"So Link saves Hyrule, but he must be sent back in time to when he was ten again, and he can't see Zelda because she's of royalty and he's a commoner. So, basically, they'll never be together," Marth finished.

"Which is why they're so happy to be here," Pit concluded. "They can be together in the tournament."

"They're miserable because they have to go back to Hyrule, where they'll be separated again," Samus sighed. "It's really sad to see them that way. They're so cute together."

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Oh," Pit sighed. "I didn't realize it. But won't they be able to see each other every year for the tournament?"

"True, but there will be a point when they won't be able to fight anymore," Samus replied.

Pit was silent. He did feel sorry for Link and Zelda.

"But why must I give them space?" Pit asked.

The others exchanged glances.

"Pit," Marth started, "if you only had a few days left to be with the girl you loved, what would you do?"

"Um…" Pit thought.

"Why do we have to tell him?" Roy cried to no one in particular. "Why us? This is so awkward!"

"What? What is it?" Pit asked, totally oblivious.

"Pit, have you ever been in love?" Samus asked finally.

"Well…maybe once…" Pit turned red.

"With whom?"

"Well, I did like Pelatuna at one point, but she's a Goddess, so I kind of have no chance with her," Pit said, still red.

"Okay…so basically, 'No'," Roy stated.

"Pit, do you know where babies come from?" Marth blurted out, then received a kick from Roy. "Ow!"

"Well, in our land, they're born in the clouds, and-" Pit started.

"Do you know where a _human_ baby comes from?" Marth said, then received another kick. "Stop it, Roy!"

"No. Are they born in clouds, too?" Pit asked.

"Um…no…" Samus said, hesitant.

"Stop! Stop before it's too late!" Roy cried.

"Before it's too late for what?" Pit asked, beginning to get angry.

"You know what?" Roy said. "Let's just leave Link and Zelda alone, because they're probably doing something that they wouldn't want us to get involved in."

"That's awfully selfish," Pit said, frowning. "Why won't they let us join?"

Marth laughed, then artfully covered it with a cough. "Actually, it isn't selfish. It's…personal."

"Okay," Pit shrugged, dropping the subject. "Well, good night."

"Night," others called.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when he left. Roy glared at Marth.

"Must you poison his virgin mind?" he asked.

"Well, he doesn't know what they're doing, and I guess he'd want to know what it is, because he asked…" Marth said defensively.

"I can't believe we did that!" Samus groaned. "How the hell are angels born in clouds?"

The two swordsmen shrugged.

"I think we best keep his knowledge about humans right where it is," Roy declared.

The others agreed.

**Short chapter, but I'm updating another one later. Review, if you will. :)**

**tikitikirevenge**

**It was the first review. Excited? **

**I love Snake. He's so awesome!**

**Snake: I know. **

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Kirby: I'm a cannibal! Fear me!**

**Purin: -gasps-**

**Kirby: Except you, my beautiful pink fluff-ball of fluffiness.**

**Link: Fox, may I have a jetpack?**

**Fox: No. **

**ptpeach**

**Mewtwo: You liked the fight? How can you like it when I got destroyed? –sobs- **

**Emo!**

**foxdude33**

**Inexorable equals Relentless :)**

**Miss Lia **

**Meta-Knight: Mwahaha…I'm evil! Whee!**

**And I inspired you! That's awesome! Yoshizilla**

**I have a nice house? Er…thanks. xD **

**Pit: STALKER! STALKER!**

**It's okay, Pit! Heel, boy! Heel!**

**Pit: -stays behind Authoress-**

**Good boy. Here, have a donut. –tosses donut-**

**Pit: -catches donut in mouth-**

**Calder**

**I specialize in cheap kills. xD Especially camping. I'm a camp master. Mwahaha!**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Yay! Glad you like the story!**

**Roy: I'm glad you like me! –huggles-**

**What about me:'(**

**Roy: Um…-huggles Authoress- **


	12. Chapter XII

**Oh Snap, Crackle and Pop(Get it? The Rice Krispie trio? Never mind...) …I got sunburned…BAD.**

**Pit: I TOLD you to put suntan lotion on…**

**Yeah, but who likes the feeling of clammy smelly stuff on their skin?**

**Roy: It's better than a hot, itchy, sunburn…**

**Marth: And the exposure of UV rays and risk of skin cancer…**

**Link: HAHAHA! You're going to die!**

**Fox: Hey! I'm actually talking for the first time before a chapter!**

**Whatever…it hurts…-sniff-**

**Pit: Yes! I finally got to see you be emo!**

**Not quite…I'M UPDATING! YAY!**

**Pit: Darn. But anywho, yay!**

**Roy: Yay!**

**Marth: Yay!**

**Fox: Yay!**

**Link: Teacups!**

**Others:…**

**Thanks for the all the lovely reviews. I love using the word lovely. It's so lovely. LOVELY! Okay, sorry, I had too much granola for breakfast. Anyhoodles, I made a new story called Zelda: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual. Check it out if you want. (Hehe, bit of a self-promotion there.) Inspired by Theresa Green and opera13's Owner's series. Woot! Okay, onward!**

**Pit's naivety carries on.**

Chapter Twelve

The next morning at breakfast, Pit walked into the dining room carrying a Life Science Book. Roy, always observative, noticed it immediately.

"What's that for?" Roy asked supiciously.

"I wish to learn more about the characteristics of humans," Pit answered simply.

"Um…" Roy couldn't find any words.

"Now, Marth asked me where human babies come from, so I thought I'd look it up. I borrowed the book from the big library we have here. Amazing thing, by the way," Pit said, beginning to open the book.

Roy was silent.

"Chapter 23…The Reproductive System…" Pit read aloud.

"Okay!" Roy grabbed the book and closed it. "I think I'll return this."

Pit gave Roy an irritable look. "Hey! I was reading that!"

"I think it's best if you don't," Roy replied, putting the book behind him.

"What is it that you don't want me to know?" Pit asked.

"Er…" Roy started, but Link and Zelda walked in.

"Oh, hello!" Pit cried cheerfully. "May I ask what you two were doing last night?"

Link and Zelda exchanged confused and wary glances.

"Oh crap!" Roy shrieked. He grabbed Pit by one of his wings and dragged him away.

"What? What'd I do?" Pit cried, once inside the foyer outside the dining room.

"Never ask that question to them again, understand?" Roy stopped and whirled around to face Pit.

"Why?"

"Why do I have to explain this?" Roy sighed. "Why can't Marth do it?"

"Why can't Marth do what?" Pit asked. "Roy? Why are you crying?"

"Okay, okay, never mind," Roy muttered. "Look…just…leave the subject, okay? And don't get the book again." He turned to Falco, who happened to be walking down the hall. "Hey, Falco, can you do me a favor and return this book to the library?" Falco nodded, taking the textbook. "Thanks."

Pit frowned and crossed his arms. "That wasn't nice."

"For the sake of your angel-holiness, it was best if you didn't find out what it was," Roy sighed.

"You know," Pit snarled, "I hate it when people can't just talk things straight out."

"Please, _please_," Roy begged, "don't make me explain it."

"Why? Is it too complicated to explain?"

"No, but—"

"Then you can surely tell me."

"I—well—it's…fine," Roy gave up. "Okay, Pit. I shall put this as cleanly—er, I mean, as simply as I can. In the human race, when a man and woman love each other very much, theywillmakeloveandinafewmonthsababywillbeborn."

Roy took a breath.

Pit was silent for a minute. "What?"

"Okay, so this isn't easy to explain. Without sounding perverted, of course," Roy sighed.

Pit was silent again. Then, "Alright, Roy. I'll take that." Then he turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. Okay. So the worst was over.

* * *

The Smashers crowded around the bulletin in the foyer to see the list, and Pit looked twice at the list.

"Falco?" he said finally. "You mean the guy that returned the book?"

"Yep," Roy answered.

"He's from the same place as Fox. He's slow, but strong. A few quick moves should bring him down easily. Just watch out for his powerful kicks," Marth said.

"Hmm," Pit mused, searching the room for the humanoid.

His eyes landed on Meta-Knight, who was walking towards him. Clutching his bow tightly, Pit readied to draw his swords. But Meta-Knight looked remorseful.

"Um…about the other day…" Meta-Knight stammered. "I was angry. I needed to exert my anger on something, and I'm sorry I chose you." He looked at Kirby, who apparently had to talked Meta-Knight into this. "Look, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"It's alright," Pit replied coldly, still feeling anger towards Meta-Knight.

Meta-Knight nodded, still unsure of Pit, but turned and left.

"So, Pit," Kirby came closer to the angel. "Who you fighting?"

"Falco."

"Cool. Guess who I'm fighting?"

Pit was about to answer when the puffball cut him off, answering his own question.

"I'm gonna fight Marth!"

"Oh, great. I don't know who to root for," Pit sighed.

"Well, you'll cheer for me, won't you?" Kirby said, making big, dreamy, eyes.

At this, Purin rolled in and grabbed Kirby by the hand. "No more manipulating people into being your fans. Let's get a snack before you fight." Kirby waved a stubby arm at his angel friend as Purin dragged him away.

"I never noticed those before," siad Samus from behind Pit, causing him to jump.

She was pointing to some golden bands on Pit's arm.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"What?" Pit asked. _Idiot! Why are you acting like this? Can't you answer her?_

Samus rolled her eyes, but only as a joke. "Stop playing stupid, will you? What…are…those…gol…den…bands…for…?" she repeated slowly, as if Pit was a little kid.

"Oh, these!" Pit cried, holding them up. "I use them only as a last resort in battles."

"I see. What do they do?"

"They make my arrows more powerful," Pit answered.

"Okay. So why haven't you used them before?"

"I didn't need to. They're a last resort, remember?"

"But Mewtwo was totally owning you in the last battle. Why didn't you use them?" Samus pressed. "And how come you never mentioned them before?"

"It's supposed to be…a secret…" Pit whispered.

"How so?" Samus challenged, crossing her arms.

"Well…if the situation becomes desperate…they're strong enough to kill someone…" Pit said worriedly.

"Look," Samus laughed. "Master's arranged it so that no Smasher can get harmed on the battlefield. Remember? You feel the pain, but nothing goes wrong. So you can't kill anybody."

"I hope not," Pit sighed.

"Stop being pessimistic, alright?" Samus grinned to him. "I'm going to go train with Zelda. Bye."

Samus left, leaving Pit alone in the foyer with Captain Falcon. Once the racer saw Samus gone, he walked up to the teen.

"How could you win over Samus so quickly?" Falcon asked.

"Pardon?" Pit replied.

"What do you mean, 'Pardon?'?" Falcon said. "I've been trying to win her for the longest time! You picked her up that easily?"

"I don't understand…" Pit said nervously, taking a step back.

"Oh, stop the B.S., will ya?" Falcon chuckled.

Then Pit remembered: the encounter in the hall, where Samus had lied about dating him. How should he answer? If he said yes, Falcon might kill him. If he said no, Samus might kill him. But then again, Samus didn't know that he knew about what she said. So she couldn't really hurt him, right? Pit sighed in confusion. Here goes nothing…

"We aren't dating," Pit said finally.

Falcon stopped. "You aren't?"

"Of course not. She never liked me in the first place, and vice versa," Pit lied. _I'm lying? _

"But she said…in the hall…" Captain Falcon stuttered.

"Whatever she said was…a dare…yeah…erm…Marth dared her to say she was dating me to you because we all know how much you like her," Pit replied. _Sorry for dragging you into this, Marth…_

"Marth? Daring? Huh. Seems likes something Roy would do. And Samus? Accepting a dare? She'll just blow the darer's head off…" Falcon thought aloud.

"She did it anyways," shrugged Pit. "So, we aren't dating or anything, okay? I have to go."

Pit turned quickly on his heel and left, realizing for the first time in his life that he had told a lie…and a big one at that.

_I just hope this won't be such a big deal…_

**This was a short chapter. Sorry all. It's the sunburn :P And finals. **

**tikitkirevenge**

**Yeehee! Yes, Pit is such a naïve young fellow...**

**Pit: About what? PLEASE TELL ME! –sobs-**

**Wd00d137**

**I, with my great observation skills, have noticed that you changed your name. Took out the "ater". But whatever.**

**This probably makes me sound like a n00b, but what's senpokku:P **

**Calder **

**I foresee that the next time you step out…A BABY ANGEL WILL FALL ON TOP OF YOU AND GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION! OHEMGEE! Okay whatever. But I do foresee it. I have foreseeingness powers. Like, for example, you will review! 8D**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd **

**Crazy's coming…just wait…and he'll bring down the house…literally…**

**foxdude33 **

**Woot. Glad you like. And yes, you will review! Whee! Okay, sorry about the corny part! Being corny is the new cool! 8D Okay, maybe it isn't…**

**Yoshizilla **

**Ah, yes. Cool does Yoda talk. And interesting is this. And glad am I to have the force. Yee hee!**

**?k.k (Computer won't let me do three "?"s)**

**Fierce deity? Hmm…whazzat? Sorry, I'm a n00b. :P And the only game for LoZ that I've ever played was OoT. –sigh-**

**sasukeuchiha180 **

**Whee! I love the Mario Theme. Once, when our car broke down, we sang it really loud to see if anyone would come to our resuce alongside the freeway…**

**But the towtruck company is good, too. **

**Miss Lia **

**I know there are characters not participating…I wanted to keep the game's characters. (Melee and Brawl) Since I don't want to do a spoiler, all I can say is please wait! There will be an upcoming chapter where…(musn't say because it'll be aspoiler:O)**

**ptpeach **

**Ah yes. I know I took Peach out. :( But she'll be here again. Keep your faith up!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Meh. I don't feel so good because of my sunburn, so this chapter will simply be a nice little short ZeLink, never mentioning Pit.**

**Pit: No! But this is my story!**

**I don't feel like anything big because this is the 13th Chapter on 06.06.06. Feh. Call me superstitious. **

**Oh yeah. Yoshizilla, who happened to ask –nicely- :) for some of his characters to turn up, they do…**

**Same with Miss Lia, who recommended that some characters show up that are related to the Smashers.**

**Anyone else wishing for someone to show up may say so in their review. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen

Zelda strolled into the Communication Room, a room especially designed by Master Hand (because Crazy would electrify himself over and over again with the wires) so that the Smashers could talk to their family and friends back where they had come from.

Inside the room were small cubicles, resembling somewhat of a telephone booth. There was a screen set up on one side so that the Smasher could see the one they talked to. There was a special mode one could set the screen to so that only those within one foot and a half of it could see what was on it (for privacy). Some headphones hung nearby if the Smasher wanted to keep what their companion said only to their own ears. If they wanted nothing they themselves said to get out, they could press a button so that nothing was heard from the mouth of the Smasher except for the one they were communicating with.Otherwise, they could pull out the plug and let the others hear their conversation. Ah, technology.

Zelda surveyed the room, spotting Link's bright green cap way in the back of the long room. She sighed in annoyance. He _had_ to choose the spot that would take her the longest to get to. But she continued on, peering inside the other cubicles for a few seconds to see what the others were doing. Hey, she wasn't invading their privacy. Strangely enough, each Smasher in the room currently had the headphones out of the plug and screen set on ALL VIEW mode.

"When are you coming back?" Zelda watched the blue Cerinian plead to Fox, who was sitting next to Falco.

"This thing will be over in a week," Falco answered for Fox. Fox shot an irritable glace at Falco, who pretended to ignore him. "Where's Peppy and Slippy?"

"They're busy…" Krystal replied, then looked over her shoulder. "Oh wait, here comes Slippy."

"Hi guys!" Zelda heard Slippy bellow at the two humanoids before she continued to peer into the next cubicle.

She almost giggled at the sight of Purin and Kirby holding hands in front of the screen as Purin talked to her older sister, Pukurin, and younger brother, Pupurin.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Pukurin asked supiciously, eyeing Kirby.

"I'm fine," Purin answered hotly. "Kirby and I are doing great."

"How're things going so far?" Pupurin cried excitedly. "Are you gonna win?"

"Well, actually," Purin looked down for a second, "I was eliminated. But it's alright. I'm staying to root for Kirby and to see who the winner is."

"Cool," both Pukurin and Pupurin said at the same time.

Zelda moved on to the next cubicle. Sitting in it was Yoshi, chatting excitedly with his friends back home.

"We should have tried out," Dr. Hoshi exclaimed; at this Yoshi nodded his head wildly and kept chattering.

"Hope your having fun!" Chad cried, jumping up and down behind all the others, his head barely seen behind the group.

"I am," Yoshi replied, bouncing eagerly in his chair.

"Who beat you?" Peppy asked, but was hit on the head by Dr. Hoshi.

"That's not a nice thing to say to him," Dr. Hoshi scolded, then turned to the screen again. "How'd you get eliminated?"

Yoshi was squinting at his comrades as Zelda moved on.

"I'm having sooo much fun," Young Link's voice came from the next cell. He was talking to Saria. Even though Link was also communicating with someone, they didn't want to worry those from the past, so they talked to different people of different times. Even though Saria (and nobody else in they're time, for that matter) had no high-tech gear to help her communicate with Young Link, she was using her fairy and Navi, who sadly had to stay behind in Hyrule. The magic used was modified to audio and visual. I say it againn-ah, technology. Plus the skill of Master Hand. "Even though I lost to Captain Falcon, I bet Link is gonna whip his ass—"

"Link-chan!" Zelda cried irately, using the name she did when addressing Young Link.

Young Link whipped around, and gasped. He quickly said, "Be right back, Saria," and shut off the A/V. "Yes?"

"Number one, you mentioned Link. That's going to cause some trouble. Number two, you swore! Link-chan, I thought I told you not to swear…Saria probably—"

"Saria thinks I probably mean a donkey, or something," Young Link said defensively. "Sorry, Onee chan. Sorry."

Zelda shook her head, then removed herself from view of the screen so Saria wouldn't see her as Young Link turned the A/V back on. "Saria?"

"What's wrong, Link?" Saria asked. "Why'd you go? And who was going to beat Captain Falcon, you say?"

"Sorry, I was interrupted by a friend," Young Link said quickly. "And um…I said Luigi was going to beat Captain Falcon. Yeah."

"Say, Link?"

"What?"

"Who was that behind you who said your name right before you left?"

"Huh?"

"That lady behind you. She reminded me strongly of Princess Zelda," Saria wrinkled her brow.

"Oh…her…she's um…that's…she's just…er…Princess Peach! Yeah, that was Princess Peach," Young Link answered. "You know, Mario's girl…"

Zelda held in a giggle. She was walking onward just as Saria said, "Really? That's awesome!"

"Are you monsters behaving?" Bowser was snarling into the speaker at the eight Koopa Kids, miniatures of Bowser.

"Nope!" one shouted.

"Good!" Bowser smiled, showing his fangs. "I've trained you all well!"

"Indeed!" another Koopa Kid growled.

Zelda rolled her eyes and kept walking. She looked quickly in at Pikachu and Pichu conversing with Raichu, but since she couldn't understand them, she kept going. Soon she got tired of hearing other people's conversations and went straight to the back to Link. She stopped short when she saw him conversing with Malon.

"Everything alright?" he was asking.

"Of course. Epona misses you," Malon smiled.

She, too, was using magic, thanks to the powers of Impa (who also knew that both Zelda and Link were in the tournament). Zelda braced herself. After she had sent Link back in time, he grew up, and left the forest. He lived in Hyrule Castle Town for a while, every now and then going to the ranch to help Malon. He never saw Zelda, as she was, after all, a Princess.

"_Zelda!" _

_The Princess turned to see Link running towards her in the foyer of the Smash Mansion. She had just arrived. She blinked. Link? _Link!_ He had come!_

"_You tried out with Master Hand too?" she exclaimed._

"_Last year as well," Link grinned. "Glad you made it in this year." He hugged her unexpectedly. "It's so good to see you again!"_

"_Yes, of course!" Zelda cried, confused at the unwonted performance, as she was used to court life and no one ever came up just to hug her._

"_Tell me what's been happening all those years," Link took her hand and led her to the gardens, flashing her a smile so that she instantly knew this: _I love him.

Zelda sighed at the short flashback and peered around the cubicle edge at the screen.

"Tell Epona I said hello," Link smiled. "And give her an extra carrot. My treat."

Malon laughed. "Of course. Even if it's _my_ carrot that _I_ grew on _my_ farm."

Link laughed as well. "Of course."

"Is Zelda there?" Impa asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

"I don't know," Link began to turn around, and at this, Zelda ran into an empty cubicle and pressed herself against the side so he couldn't see her. "No, she's not here. Want me to go get her?"

"No, it's okay," Impa replied. "We can always talk to her later."

"I miss you, Link," Malon smirked. "Because now I have to do all the back-breaking work."

"And Ingo?"

"He's okay; but it's better when you're here," Malon flushed scarlet. "Well, good bye, I have to tend to the horses. Take care." The screen turned black. Link sat there, still grinning at the screen. Then he got up and left the room; when he passed Young Link's cell, the little Kokiri jumped up and went to join him.

Zelda frowned. Link wouldn't _dare_ care about Malon romantically; he loved her! He had proven it the night before, he had pledged himself to her. Of course, Malon was unaware of this and went right on swooning over Link. Furious, Zelda sat in the cubicle he had just been in, pulling the headphones on. She put the screen on SINGLE VIEW mode, and put the headphones on PRIVATE CONVERSATION.

"Impa, Sage of Shadow and last of the Sheikah, Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch," Zelda said, telling the computer to locate her former nursemaid. Zelda heard Impa before she showed up on the screen.

"Zelda! How are you faring?" Impa said in delight.

"I do not wish to be rude, Impa, but I wish to speak to Malon," Zelda smiled sweetly to the Sheikah.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but she went to tend the horses," Impa sighed. "You know, we were just speaking with Link, and I asked for you. Funny how you show up right when he leaves."

"Hmm," Zelda mused, pretending she didn't know.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? I can tell Malon and have her get back to you," Impa offered.

"No thank you, Impa. I'll call again later," Zelda grinned outwardly, but burned with fury inside. She waved good bye, turning everything off. She stood up, noticing only Yoshi remained in the room, still having a blast with his friends.

_He loves me. I know he does. Okay, Zelda, calm down. He knows we can't be together when we get back. But he pledged love to me last night. We won't see each other...much...after all, he'll be a commoner as long as he lives, and be with Malon sometimes on the ranch…oh, Goddesses…_

At this, Zelda collapsed on the spot.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffy!**

**Credit for the reviews of Chapter 12 will be in Chapter 14, since I practically updated twelve and thirteen back to back.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**HOLY GUACAMOLE WITH TORTILLA CHIPS!**

**96 REVIEWS! IMA HIT 100 SOON! WOOT!**

**-hands all reviews donuts, sodas, and pizza- Thankyouthankyouthankyou! (Repeat infinite times)**

**I can't say anything because I'm doing cartwheels and screaming with joy at the moment…**

**I'm starting to have my doubts about Pit being a teenager because he looks like Young Link's age in the preview, when I noticed Link was much taller than him when they all stood together…it was kind of weird. Maybe Pit was just standing farther back, so he looked shorter? I don't know. I WANT PIT TO BE A HOT TEEN NOT A LITTLE KID! WAAH! Okay, sorry.**

**I don't own _Hella Good_. That's No Doubt's.**

Chapter Fourteen

Yoshi finally turned off the A/V after his hoard of friends each said good bye twenty times. He was still chuckling at his friends' craziness, and stepped out of his cell. He stopped at what he saw: Zelda laying motionless on the ground.

"Zelda?" Yoshi asked worriedly. She didn't budge.

Yoshi felt a hollow feeling inside him and was instantly running out the room and down the hall, looking for help. The room next door was the training arena, so once he got inside, he saw Pit, Marth, and Roy chatting amiably as they watched Samus and Peach duke it out.

"Someone help!" the green dinosaur cried. "Zelda's unconscious in the Communication Room. Apparently she collapsed after talking with a friend."

There was an instantaneous scattering as the three swordsmen left the room to go next door.

"I wonder where Link is?" Roy chanced to say as they all rushed over to the Communication Room.

Pit reached the Hylian Princess first, staring in shock. He shook her lightly and she opened her eyes.

"P-pit?" she gasped, sitting up.

"What happened?" everyone queried in unison.

"I-I…fainted…from being tired…" Zelda lied.

"Really?" Marth asked. "What'd you do today?"

"Want me to get Link?" offered Roy.

"No," Zelda stood quickly, a sudden fire burning in her crystallic eyes. "No." She walked briskly out of the room.

The others stared, dumbfounded, after her.

"What's her problem?" Pit muttered.

"**Attention, Smashers,"** Master Hand said over the intercom, **"The tournament will begin in half an hour. Will Pit and Falco please report to the Arena 1 Portal, and Marth and Kirby to the Arena 2 Portal. Thank you—"**

Silence.

"**I got it this time!"** came the hysterical voice of none other than Crazy. **"Master thinks he's sooo sneaky, using it when I'm not around, but I guess he doesn't realize that I can hear it when it's on, duh! Okay, Smashers, let me sing something for you…"**

"Everyone cover your ears!" Roy shouted.

"**THE WAVES KEEP ON CRASHING ON ME FOR SOME REASON!"** Crazy sang, his voice booming into the mike. **"BUT YOUR LOVE KEEPS ON COMING LIKE A THUNDERBOLT!"**

"Spare us!" Marth cried.

"That's it," Pit snarled. He shot off, flying through the halls with great speed. He made his way up to the office and bust open the door, revealing Crazy screaming into the mike.

"**YOU GOT ME FEELIN' HELLA GOOD, SO LET'S JUST KEEP ON DANCING!" **Crazy was shouting at the moment.

"Crazy," Pit held his sword ready. "Away from the mike, please."

Crazy turned in shock at the angel.

"Oh. Have you come to sing, too?"

"Erm…if you're willing to share, then yes," Pit lied.

Crazy thought for a moment. "Well…NO!"

The hand laughed maniacally and continued to sing.

"Stop!" Pit ordered, holding a sword at Crazy's thumb. (Ooh, threatening.)

"Okay, okay, man, calm down," Crazy muttered, backing away. Suddenly, he was on top of Pit, squishing him flat. "Hee hee! HUG!"

Pit found himself fighting for air. His entire body was pinned underneath the giant disembodied hand, who was still laughing like he had just raised the dead.

"Okay, Crazy," Master came out of the closet, shaking the last of the ropes off of him. "Why don't you go tend your flower garden?"

"Flowers!" Crazy cried, then flew out the French windows and leapt over the balcony. "I hope they bloomed over that five-year period when I didn't water them!" He disappeared over the balustrade.

Master helped Pit up. "Apologies on my brother. I'm proud that you attempted to stop him. That's something no one had ever done"

"Oh…yes…" Pit replied.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Master said. "You can fight Falco tomorrow as a make-up fight…"

"I can fight," said Pit.

"Then you best be going now," Master urged, and Pit flew to the Observation Room where he could go through the portals.

When Pit emerged out of the portal, he was on a great starship, and saw Falco waiting patiently on the dorsal wing of the ship.

"GO!" the computerized voice went again, and Falco didn't hesitate to start shooting Pit with his blaster.

Pit returned the blasts with arrows of his own, but each time his arrows drew near, Falco would summon his blue reflector shield, and the arrows came hurtling back towards the angel. Pit was used to being fired at with arrows and simply side-stepped and caught the arrows that flew perpendicular to him by their ends.

Falco watched with amusement. Pit flew into the air, drawing his swords. He then spun them quickly and dropped down. He nipped only one side of the strangely quick Falco, who returned the cut with a severe kick to Pit's side. So, the moves were similar to Fox's.

Pit remembered Marth had said Falco was slow, so he rushed in on the humanoid and began delivering small, quick, slashes at the bird. Falco cried in surprise. Pit knew he couldn't deal a hard blow, only hoping that his small incisions would total up to making the bird weary. But they didn't.

Falco finally threw a straight punch at the face of the angel, and Pit went flying back. He landed soundly on his back, pain shooting through his spine. He saw Falco begin to glow, and knew the move from Fox. Acting quickly, he jumped up, and before Falco could yell his famous, "Fire!", Pit had dealt Falco with a long, hard, slice on the shoulder. Falco cried out in pain, then did a backsweep, knocking Pit off his feet. But Pit didn't fall. He used his wings to lift him up, and began to shoot arrows at the humanoid.

Falco reflected some arrows, getting struck by two. Then, in one swift movement, Falco was in the air, and twisted to kick Pit in the neck. The angel fell to the ship, making a dull metal thud. Falco jumped higher than Fox. A _lot_ higher. The bird came back down, and didn't hesitate to kick and punch Pit relentlessly. Pit grabbed his sword and cut the ankle of Falco, giving him enough time to get back up into the air, this time making sure to fly out of Falco's reach.

Pit knew he couldn't stay in the air too long. He could stay for a few seconds; it was rules that also applied to Kirby, Mewtwo, Peach, Ness, Zelda, and Purin. None of them could stay in the air for longer than ten seconds, or else they would have an unfair advantage. Remembering the move he had used before, Pit threw his right sword. Falco reflected it, sending it back like a boomerang. Pit dodged it easily, and just as Falco lowered his shield, Pit collided the butt of his sword with Falco's head.

The bird fell, dazed. Pit began to cut and slice at the bird as it helplessly took the blows.

Falco quickly did a somersault backwards, then, in a flash of blue light, was gone for a split second. A hard smack hit Pit in the stomach, and the angel keeled over at the sudden pain. Falco was suddenly behind him, and began shooting with his blaster.

Pit received the shots helplessly, his percentage soaring up. Gritting his teeth, Pit pulled himself into the sky, the blaster still hitting him painfully. He held his only sword in his left hand. He had seen his right sword go careening off the side of the the great ship. He dodged helplessly as Falco continued to shoot, knowing he would be defeated, when a huge explosion came from right behind Falco. The bird stopped abruptly, and Pit saw a smaller starship shooting at both of them. An obstacle in the arena. Joy.

Pit dodged the first couple of shots coming towards him, and took his chance when Falco was hit. Pit flew in, cutting the bird. Falco used his agility to pass Pit, and Pit prepared for a rain of blows when something glinting in the sunlight caught his eye. He chanced a quick look and instantly knew what it was: his right-hand sword, resting on the wing of the small ship, ready to teeter off the edge.

_I am so damn lucky,_ he thought.

Pit tore from the giant ship towards the smaller one, flying fast and strong towards it. He just needed to summon his bow—something hot burned his wing. Pit glanced around quickly to see Falco shooting him again. He resisted the urge to cry in pain as he grabbed the hilt of his bright blade. A malicious grin found its way onto his face, and Pit brought his Sacred Bow of Palutena back. Falco stared dumbly.

Pit fitted an arrow into the bow, and in one fluid movement, the golden rings on his arms slid off his arm and onto the bow as he aimed at Falco. The bird continued to stare. Pit released the arrow.

The arrow pierced through the sky, making it's way towards Falco. The bird brought up its reflector, but the arrow cut through it, enveloping the bird in three golden, glowing rings. They broke into millions of shards, and stuck to the bird like glue. Falco panicked, hastening to get the strange shards off him. In a split second, the shards exploded, sending a confused Falco flying off the ship. There was flash.

Pit came out of the portal, the grin still on his face.

"Incredible," Link ran up. "That move. We never saw you do it before? What was that?"

"My special move…" Pit said, still smiling.

"Amazing," Falco commented, as he stepped out of the portal next to him, looking relieved because he was all in one piece.

Pit said, "Thanks. You're a good fighter, too."

Falco nodded his beak at the angel and left the room with Fox to tell of his battle to the others back home. Pit noticed every teen was present in the room but Zelda.

"She went up to her room," Link sighed. "She wouldn't talk to me. I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll go talk to her," Samus offered, but Link shook his head.

"It's probably about us leaving later, when the tournaments over…" he sighed.

Pit could tell Link was lying.

* * *

Zelda looked around her. It was just after dinner. The winners of the day's battles had been announced and each Smasher was relaxing. She teleported herself to the Communication Room. Seating herself, she adjusted everything so that the conversation would be private. 

"Malon, Owner of Lon Lon Ranch and Tamer of Horses, Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch," Zelda spoke to the computer. She hoped there was a magical presence near Malon so she could give her a piece of her mind. Luckily, Impa was still there from earlier.

"Back again, Princess?" Impa smiled.

"I've come again for Malon," Zelda said simply.

Impa nodded and stepped back to let Maon come forth.

"What is you desire, Princess?" Malon curtsied slightly.

"You know," Zelda started, "that I'm a Princess. And you know that I am going to be very busy when I return. And you know that I cannot marry Link because he is of lower status."

"I do not understand what you are trying to say, your Majesty," Malon said politely.

"What I'm saying," Zelda fumed, "is that you do not talk to me the same way you do to Link."

"He is not of the Royal Family, your highness."

"But can not I be treated as a friend as well?" Zelda snapped. "I am not a princess here. Here there are no servants to wait on me."

Malon was silent at Zelda's outburst. She grew slightly colder. "Why did you call, Zelda?"

"I'm going to be straight and forward with you," said Zelda. "I want you to stay away from Link."

Malon looked aghast. Then she realized what Zelda meant. "Your majesty, I would never dream of being romantically interested in Link! He is just a friend, a spiritual brother…never a lover!"

"You lie, farmgirl," Zelda stung.

A sudden ice glazed over Malon's eyes. "I shall keep calling you your Highness because I respect you. And I am honorable. You know I would never do this. Why blame me when part of this can be brought upon Link?"

With that, Malon made Impa cease her magic and the screen went black. Zelda stared at it for a while.

_Link? Blame Link? But Malon was the one who was playing with him…then again, he went along. He was supposed to love me. Even though he's of a lower status, he's not supposed to love Malon…and he promised me…last night…he promised me…_

Zelda turned everything off, kicking her chair over. In her fury, she used her magic to make the screen explode iinto thousands of glassy shards. She breathed heavily, laden with anger. She stormed out of the room, her face red.

Pit was in the hall, just having walked out of the dining room, being a slower eater than the rest. He saw Zelda stomping her way towards the staircase.

"Zelda!" he cried happily. When Zelda turned, he stopped in his tracks, noticing the flames dancing with hatred in her eyes. "How are you? I mean, you were quiet all dinner, and—"

"Don't mind me," Zelda said, ice in her voice, "I've just had a hard day. Leave me alone."

"Well, at least—"

"How can you not understand 'Leave me alone'? Are you not educated?" Zelda hissed.

Pit never knew where the boundaries of speaking were when talking to a princess, even if he had been around a goddess all the time. He thought princesses were different. "Is this how you, a noble court lady, Princess of Hyrule and Heiress to the Throne, Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, treat your friends? I'm surprised Link loves you!"

Zelda stopped in her tracks as well. She turned around.

"Don't talk to me that way!" she flew down the stairs, a living storm. "And don't talk about Link! I hate him!"

Zelda then realized what she said. Her face turned pale.

"Zelda?" Pit said slowly.

"Go away!" she shrieked, running up the stairs with incredible speed.

Pit bit his lip, then flapped his wings, soaring up and cutting Zelda off on the fifth floor.

"What do you mean, you hate him?" he asked, hovering in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" she shoved him out of the way. She ran to her room, slamming the door. Sobs were heard only seconds later. Pit still hovered in the air, shocked.

_What the hell is going on?_

**Ta-da! Okay, quick note about Pit's attack: I MADE IT UP! I WAS BORED! In time, when the game comes out, I'll see what it does, and I'll change it! Okay? Okay!**

**Okay, it's really hard to credit reviews for two chapters, because I lost track. Stupid of me, huh? Oh well. **

**Forestwater**

**Yes, Pit does look rediculously prim and prissy in his little toga… **

**Hehe…I guess Young Link knows he's in a tunic, but he doesn't know what Pit is dressed in, so he thinks Pit's in a dress. (Plus, Young Link is a tad bit too forward)**

**Young Link: I am not!**

**PirateGoddess27 **

**o.O**

**I've never been bowed to before. xD**

**Well, I'm glad you like reviewing so much. Hehe… **

**Hylian dragoness **

**Yes! I glad you like Pit. Whee! I love Pit! –drools- He makes me horny…I mean, you didn't here that!**

**HylianHero128 **

**Woot! I've been fave'd! Yes! –does victory dance- **

**Glad you like. I feel so special now.**

**Slordrevan **

**Hmm…I didn't know that. That's cool. DARTH MAUL! He's emo. xD Yeah. Okay, I'll put that in the next chapter when Pitty-Pit fights!**

**Pit: Argh…stupid nicknames…**

**0:)**

**Nintendo Nut1 **

**Heehee… **

**I don't know what my thoughts on Yaoi are exactly…I don't hate it but I don't like it; I don't support it but I don't dispise it…hmm…**

**And I absolutely have no idea where I stand. Hehe…**

**ptpeach**

**Well, Peach doesn't look like Zelda, but Saria doesn't know what Peach looks like, so she wouldn't know if Peach and Zelda looked alike. :)**

**LoL...I didn't realize you meant you felt sorry for her for being chased. My bad! **

** Yoshizilla**

**You've still got that crazy, wild bunch, I see. Well, then again, why wouldn't you? x) And Pit, what are you doing, doing the 'Your Welcome' role? I wrote this story, so only I can say, "Your Welcome!"!**

**Pit: Okay, sorry...**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**This fight was simple and small. But don't worry, a big bitchy cat-fight is to come! Woot! Hmm. I say don't worry a lot. Maybe it's because I mean it.**

**Wd00d137**

**Suicide? Oh dear. And yes, two updates in one day! I'm gonna try it again! Even though it's a pain in the ass to do all these credit reviews, but I must! I can't stop now!**

**foxdude33**

**Sorry, never heard of Disturbed. But just because I didn't doesn't me I can't go Google 'em. ;) I love Google...-sighs dreamily-**

**Miss Lia**

**It's okay that you talk a lot. I do it all the time. xD**

**I've never played a Mario game in my life. (Sad, isn't it?) Only Mario Party, but that doesn't count. So sorry if I screwed up the Koopa thing. x)**

**Calder**

**Let's just say they have magic for the sake of your...uh...face... :)**

**tikitikirevenge**

**I think I already sent you a review reply, but that was long ago, so I don't remember, so I'm gonna repeat myself (if I DID send you RR, that is...)**

**Dr. Hoshi and Peppy (not the one from Star Fox, might I add) showed up due to request of Yoshizilla. If you don't understand, that's alright. I'm just trying to please everybody(which may be a bad thing xD). **

**Pukurin is Wigglytuff. Pupurin is Igglybuff.**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd**

**Glad you like. Stay tuned! Wait, that's for TV. But you can watch TV on your computer, so technically, there's nothing wrong in saying that. So you got a problem with that, huh? -notices you aren't arguing- Oh. Hehe...**


	15. Chapter XV

**109 reviews? 109 reviews! _109 REVIEWS!_**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG –starts to hyperbentilate- **

**This is now officially my most successful fanfic in the history of time(actually, ever since I wrote that lousy A Little Cat)!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! –magically gives each reviewer a hug at the same time- THIS IS SO COOL! I FEEL FAMOUS! WHEE! -passes out from excitement-**

**Link: Let's leave her that way.**

**Pit: Of course.**

**Marth: Without a doubt.**

**Roy: I—**

**-jumps back up- OMG THIS IS SO AWESOME! WHEE!1!111!one!one!1**

**Others: Damn it…**

Chapter Fifteen

"Link," Pit said, in almost a whisper, "there's something you should know."

Link looked up from sparring with Roy and Marth. The others looked questionably at him as well. Samus, who was sitting off to the side reading, gave Pit her attention.

"It's about Zelda," Pit continued. He paused. "I don't know if you want the others to hear."

"Just us five, then. It's alright." Link walked over. "Let's go to the garden."

The five teens slipped out the door from the training arena into the cool night air. The moon, now a sleek crescent like Pit's own bow, shone dimly on them as they gathered under an elm tree a distance away from the Smash Mansion.

"What's going on?" Link asked finally.

"I bumped into Zelda when I walked out of the dining room," Pit said, his voice low. "I believe she came from the Commuincation Room. She was fired up and angry when I asked if she was well. She snapped at me, and when I talked back, mentioning you…" Pit paused, not meaning to increase the suspense(though he did), "and…she said…she said she…she hated you…"

Link was silent. "Are you sure? She may be…mad…over something…but what?"

"I flew after her, and asked her how she could say such a thing," Pit replied. "She just screamed at me some more and ran into her room."

The others stared in shock. Samus moved first. "I'm going to talk to her. Let me get my suit on…she might try to use some magic on me in case she gets really angry. Plus I'll need it to break down her door if she won't open it." This made Roy chuckle.

"No," Link said.

"What?" asked Samus.

"No," repeated Link. "Don't force her to take your sympathy. She's…confused…let's just let her sort her thoughts…she talked to someone…I don't know who, but…" Link's eyes lit up. "Malon…" he whispered.

The others barely heard what he had just said. "What?"

"I'll be back!" Link cried, running into the mansion.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Roy yawned, sleep coming over him quickly.

"I don't know what we should do," Pit sighed. "I'm worried for those two."

"Who wouldn't be?" Marth said, yawning as well.

"Oh Marth!" Young Link said in a sing song voice at the training arena door. "You left your room unlocked again!"

"Oh damn!" Marth cried, running towards the young Kokiri. "They probably took my stuff! Roy! Help me!"

Roy stood right where he was in confusion. "But Link said—"

"Roy!"

"Coming!" Roy shouted, drawing his sword and running after the Altean.

Samus and Pit stared at each other for a moment.

"Should we wait for Link, then?" Samus asked.

"I guess." Pit shrugged, sitting down on the damp grass. It never crossed his mind to go inside the mansion to wait. Samus didn't say anything either. Maybe it was because they were alone, just the two of them, and the crescent moon did look strangely romantic for a crescent moon—wait, _romantic?_

Pit stared into the starry sky.

"Pit," Samus said, "do you have family?"

Pit looked down. "No," he whispered. "I've always wondered what it was like to have parents, or siblings, rather. Angels don't have family, just close friends. It's quite strange."

Samus couldn't help feeling sorry for the angel. Then again, she had no family either. She smoothed out her hair, something she did when she was nervous. Pit, however, never paid attention to her habits and what they meant, so he paid her no attention.

"You think Zelda and Link will get things straightened out?" Samus asked, to make conversation.

"I can't say. I just hope so," Pit sighed.

Pit was glad it was too dark for Samus to see his face turn red when she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

* * *

"Malon, Owner of the Lon Lon Ranch and Tamer of Horses, Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch," Link said into the computer. He hoped Impa was still at the ranch—luckily, she was. 

"Link?" Impa said. "Does Zelda know you're talking to us?"

Link was silent. So Zelda _had_ talked to Malon.

"Sorry, Impa, but I'm going to have to ask for Malon," Link requested.

Impa sighed, muttering, "Everyone wants Malon," as she stepped back to let Malon see Link.

"Link!" Malon cried.

"I've come to ask you something," Link spoke.

Malon said, "What is it?"

Link took a breathe. "Zelda talked to you earlier, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

Malon was silent for a moment, hesitating to tell him. "She told me to stay away from you because she thinks you have feelings for me. She called me a 'farmgirl', as well."

Now it was Link's turn to be silent; he was surprised that Zelda could do such a thing.

"How could she?" Link said aloud.

Malon shook her head sadly. "I love you as a brother, Link. Never romantically."

"Likewise," returned Link. "I mean, as a sister, not a brother."

A smile tugged at Malon's lips for a split second. Then she grew serious.

"Zelda must understand that. But doesn't she realize she can't do anything? I know you care for her, but you two will never be together—if you don't mind me saying—so it's no use in getting so mad and fighting for you. She doesn't need to fight me! She's already won you," Malon sighed.

"But she doesn't know it," Link observed. "Or she doesn't believe it."

"True," Malon looked down.

Both were silent. Link put his head in his hands. How _could_ he stay with Zelda, the girl he loved? If he stayed with Malon, who knew what Zelda may do out of anger. But then again, how could she do anything if she never saw either of them? She just had to know there was nothing going on between them. Link told all this to Malon. Malon only agreed sadly, saying she would pray to the Goddesses that this would end well, and suggested he go talk to Zelda. With that, Link turned everything off and headed upstairs.

"Zelda?" he called, knocking on her door.

No answer.

"Please open the door. We need to talk," Link said firmly.

There was no reply.

Link tried the knob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. He assumed she had been too caught up in the moment and her anger to lock it. He let himself in, shutting the door. The lights were off, and the French doors were open, a slight breeze weaving its way in. The dim moonlight lit the room, revealing that Zelda was not there.

Link approached the balcony, peering outside. He gasped; sitting up on the roof with her legs dangling off the roof, was Sheik.

"Sheik," Link breathed.

Sheik only looked down at him for a short second. He kept gazing at the sky. "Hello." His voice was slightly muffled.

"Why did…?"

"I am calm when I am Sheik. I don't want to feel angry now. I just want to think," Sheik answered.

Link stepped onto the balustrade and pulled himself up next to him.

"Why are you acting this way?" Link asked.

"You love Malon," Sheik said simply. 

Link stared into the sky as well, then answered.

"Know this," Link replied. "Malon cares for me, like the sister I never had. She teaches me, like the mother I never had. But I don't love her. And she doesn't love me. Don't you know that Malon fancies that boy in Hyrule Castle Town who sells the potions?"

It was Sheik's turn to be silent.

"Why do you assume the silliest things? All you had to do was ask if we were together, or hint it in some way," Link said sternly. "You know I love Zelda."

Sheik stared at Link. "I have your assurance. But not Malon's."

"You don't trust my words?"

"You are not Malon."

"She must have told you. She respects you and would hate for you to believe this misunderstanding."

"I'm tired," was all Sheik said after a long pause. "I'd like to turn in."

Link stared hard at Sheik. Link knew he was trying to avoid admiting that Malon didn't love him. Not knowing why he would bother disagreeing, Link jumped down onto the balcony and left Zelda's room, ending the short conversation.

Link went outside to find Samus resting her head on Pit's shoulder, dozing. Pit was alert and awake when Link walked up, but he jumped to his feet, causing Samus to wake up fully.

"Where's—" Link started.

Both answered quickly, "The littluns took Marth's stuff so he and Roy went to chase them."

"Did you plan that so you two could be alone?"

"God, no!" Samus cried, turning red, but the dark concealed it. "I fell asleep…and my head fell on his shoulder…"

"But you didn't bother to wake her up?" Link said, grinning at Pit.

"Well, she was tired…"

"How can you fall asleep holding hands?" snickered Link.

"You make another assumption and I'm going to whiplash your damn head off!" Samus took a threatening step forward, drawing her whip from her side.

"Okay, okay, sorry," laughed Link. "You two are so cute together, is all."

"We are not!" both Pit and Samus shouted.

They were lucky Link didn't see them turn red, or else he would've kept laughing.

"Whatever you say," he grinned, sauntering into the house, his worries about Zelda forgotten for the moment.

**Whee! FLUFF! I LOVE FLUFF! IT'S SO FLUFFY! **

**Okay right now I feel funny because I was going to be on the news tomorrow but I had to go to school to turn in an unavoidable-turn-in-date project. I MISSED MY CHANCE TO BE FAMOUS! –sob- NO!**

**Hylian dragoness **

**Glad you like.**

**Link/Zelda: Whee! We did Chapter 23 of the Life Science Book! –start pashing-**

**Zelda: Wait, I'm supposed to hate you!**

**Link: Oh yeah.**

**Both: -cross arms and turn away with noses in the air-**

**tikitikirevenge**

**Whee! I like saying whee. **

**I haven't used any ninjas! My ninjas are reserved for special purposes only! Like attacking people who accuse me of using IDEA-STEALING NINJAS! Attack, ninjas!**

**-they jump at you-**

**Besides, Crazy is crazy. So obviously, he must be crazy. Or else he wouldn't be called Crazy! Duh! Okay now I'm confuzzled.**

**Yoshizilla**

**Pit: Yay! I have another fan!**

**Peppy: Yay! I have another idol!**

**Dr. Hoshi: "Another"?**

**Peppy: I mean…yeah…**

**I don't know if Peppy really has another idol…xD**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd **

**Hehe…when I went to Disneyland I got the Mickey Gloves and I use them as Crazy and Master, but I wish they had Smasher plushies. The only Smasher I have is Kirby and I got him in Japan at a KIRBY SHOP!**

**WOOT!**

**ptpeach**

**LoL, everyone's mad? Aww…anywho, Link's not playin'…after all, it's explained above. :)**

**R'N'Rer**

**Oh my…yes, I suppose I can hand it to you for putting it nicely. xD**

**Three words:**

**PIT…IS…HOT!**

**xD**

**Wdood137**

**A MAGICAL 99 ROD! SQUEE! SQUEE!**

**A MAGICAL 99 ROD! SQUEE! SQUEE!**

**A MAGICAL—okay you get the point.**

**SQUEE!**

**Calder **

**Aren't hey tumbleweeds, not dustballs? xD If they were dustballs, Pit would die because he'd inhale dust and they'd inhabit his lungs…but Crazy wouldn't die because doesn't have a mouth and therefore cannot inhale dust…**

**I wonder how he talks.**

**LoneWolf92**

**Glad you like. Ow! I feel good! –song that I don't know the name of but has the words "OW! I FEEL GOOD! in it stats up- Yay! –starts to dance- So many reviews. I am so happy. Okay, enough random stuff. Onward with crediting the next reviewer!**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Of course I made Zelda a bitch. She can't be perfect, after all. Hehe…I love making people bitches…or bastards…yeah…**

**?k.k**

**I haven't really decided on the genre yet. So far it's Action/Adventure/Humor, but I may change it later…I don't know.**


	16. Chapter XVI

**-sniff- You guys are so awesome…**

**Pit: Thank you.**

**Not you, my reviewers!**

**Pit: -grumble grumble-**

Chapter Sixteen

Roy followed Marth into the Smash Mansion, trying hard to keep up with the lightning-fast Altean as he shot up the stairs to his room.

"Oh, shit!" Marth cursed when he pushed open his door.

Everything was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, the bed was messed up, and papers were everywhere.

"It doesn't look like anything important is missing…" Roy commented.

"Wait," Marth squinted and looked about the room, studying it from his spot. His closet door stood ajar. He walked towards it as Roy stayed in the doorway. When Marth threw open the door, eight balloons pelted his front, and the gang, excluding Young Link, scurried out of the closet towards the door. They slammed into Roy, who was standing in front of their escape.

"Nice day, what?" Roy said, grinning.

The gang stared at him for a second before letting out an earsplitting scream. Both Roy and Marth grabbed their swords and charged in on them, but since Roy blocked the doorway, they ran around the whole room, screaming like mad.

Young Link was sitting on the couch in front of the television, obviously happy. He knew Marth and Roy would go to Marth's room and get ambushed, but then the gang would most likely get slaughtered, so he was wise enough to stay downstairs.

Too bad some little kids think they've learned everything at so young an age.

"Ah!" Young Link cried as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, finding himself in the arms of his older self.

Pit and Samus stood not too far off, giggling at the sight.

"Otooto chan…what'd you do to Marth's room?" Link asked.

"Nothing!" Young Link cried. "The whole gang is up there but me!"

"Sure," Link smiled, still holding his younger self as they headed up the stairs.

The tide had turned on the two swordsmen. Yoshi, Ness, and the Ice Climbers sat triumphantly on top of Marth while Pikachu, Pichu, Purin, and Kirby crushed Roy. The two swordsmen struggled in vain to escape, but the gang merely laughed at them.

"Hold up," Pit called at the doorway.

Roy and Marth looked up at the angel that had come to save them…literally…

"If you guys don't free Marth and Roy," Samus took a step forward, then pointed behind her at the struggling Young Link in Link's arms, "then he's going down."

"So what?" Popo declared proudly.

"Yeah, get rid of him!" Ness cried.

Young Link's eyes went wide. "You guys wouldn't really do this to me, would you?"

"Maybe," Yoshi grinned.

Young Link looked about to cry. "But…but…I helped you guys so much…and…and…"

"You've got one shot!" Samus exclaimed. "Give us Roy and Marth and he won't be harmed!"

"You wouldn't really harm him," Kirby said, bouncing up and down on Roy's head, pushing it into the plush carpet. Roy squirmed, his voice muffled.

"It'll be easy," Link smiled.

Nana made a face. "Then show us!"

"No!" Young Link whined, but Link nodded and carried Young Link away.

"Just watch me throw him off the fifth floor," Link called from the hallway.

The teens tried not to laugh as the gang climbed off the swordsmen to go watch, totally forgetting the fact that they were letting them go. The swordsmen stood up, brushed themselves off, and glanced at Samus and Pit. An evil look passed between all of them.

"Just watch," Link said again, approaching the balustrade.

"No! No! No!" Young Link shrieked as Link got closer.

"Pika pi, chu pi pi, Pichu!" Pikachu laughed. He turned. "Pichu?"

The smaller mouse was gone. Pikachu shrugged, thinking that maybe his little brother was too scared to watch.

Link lifted Young Link above his head with little effort. "Ready?"

"I'm gonna die!" Young Link shouted.

Meanwhile, Marth held Pichu, Roy had Purin, Pit held Yoshi, and Samus had Nana as they stuffed them in the closet. The gang had been so excited at seeing Young Link about to get thrown over they didn't notice the other teens coming up behind them. The teens went back and got Popo, Kirby, Pikachu, and Ness until each member of the gang was comfortably thrown into the small closet in the hall. Link turned and saw the hall empty, save for the teens, and grinned.

Bringing the frantic Young Link down, Link handed him to Pit, who quickly opened the door, shoved him in, and closed it.

"It'll take them a while to realize there isn't a lock," Pit said, and the teens headed downstairs as small shouts came from the closet.

* * *

Zelda turned over and over in bed. She was trying to concentrate on sleeping, but she wasn't used to sleeping early and wasn't even tired. She stood up and began to pace in her nightgown, and opened her balcony doors for air. But memories of sitting up there nights before with Link, and how he had kept trying to reassure her that everything would be all right…

Zelda let out an angry grunt as she used magic to shatter a glass vase that had been sitting on her bureau. The shards caught the moonlight perfectly, glinting on the plush carpet of her floor. Water stained the carpet, making it a slightly darker shade then before.

Zelda collapsed onto the ground, sobbing, her head in her hands.

_I'm going crazy…my imagination is just making these things up and making the matter worse…he does love me…he does love me…he does love me…_

However, the more times she said it, the less she believed it. She stood up and sat on her bed. After sitting in silence, she got up, wove her way around the broken vase pieces, and opened her door. When Zelda had a problem, she usually ate something. She could make it to the kitchen and back with something, and teleport to safety if anyone saw her.

She pushed her door open only far enough for her body to admit, then softly closed it. Her slippered feet made no noise on the carpet as she made her way down the hall. She peered over the balustrade and saw Link and the others walking down the stairs. She immediately ducked down. Once it was safe, she got back up.

She treaded down the steps, two by two, as quietly as she could. She watched the teens go into the training arena, then ran to the dining room. Luckily, no one was there inside to question her. Making her way to the kitchen at the end, Zelda pushed open the doors. The warm oven greeted her with a cackling fire. She smiled at the fact that no one was in the kitchen either, and quickly made herself some tea and a sandwich. Satisfied with what she carried, she left the kitchen and dining room.

In the hall, as she headed back up the stairs, she heard Link approaching, talking with Roy. Worried, she rushed into the lounge, careful not to spill her tea or drop her sandwich. She threw herself behind the couch, breathing heavily.

"Are you hiding from the littluns, too?" a raspy voice questioned so suddenly Zelda let out a small shriek.

"Oh!" Zelda cried when she realized who it was at the sight of a cardboard box. "No, Snake, I'm not. How long have you been in that box?"

Snake ignored her question. "So who are you hiding from?"

"No one," Zelda said.

"So you just raced in here like your life depended on it, threw yourself over the couch, and hid behind it just to see me?"

Zelda had a strange feeling at first, but then she knew he was joking.

"You _are _hiding from someone, aren't you?" Snake challenged.

"So what if I am?"

"Well, I'll beat him up, if you want," Snake offered.

Zelda laughed again. Snake was almost like a brother, protective and funny. He was just a little…cardboard box-obsessed.

"Have you stolen anything from the littluns yet?" Zelda queried.

"Nope."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks. So who are you hiding from?"

Zelda felt annoyed. "Why do you want to know?"

Snake lifted up the box, and crawled out. "Why not?"

"It's quite personal," Zelda sighed.

"You think I gossip? What's the worst I could do, laugh at you?" Snake shrugged.

"Well…yes," Zelda sighed.

"If I laugh would you regret telling me?"

"Of course."

"Okay then," Snake finished and went back inside his box.

Zelda said nothing. She fidgeted nervously, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. She, after all, hadn't really told anyone what was going on, save for Pit when she had her outburst. She was in no mood to tell Peach because Peach always accidentally let her secrets out, and Samus never cared much for romantic problems and such.

"You're still here," Snake's voice came from inside the box.

"Well…I—I guess I want to tell you after all," Zelda said finally.

"Go for it," Snake said.

"You can stay in the box," Zelda smiled.

"Fine by me."

Zelda paused, twirling her hair. "I—I…well—Link and I…we...well…"

Snake came out of his box. "You're not pregnant, are you? Don't ask me to take your child or something because I won't have time to raise it and—"

"That's not the point!" Zelda said, irritated.

"Oh," was the simple reply, and he retreated back into his box.

"We're in love," Zelda said finally. "Or we were, once. I saw him in the Communication Room today, talking to another girl back home."

"Player," Snake interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Carry on."

"So, I assumed her fancied her. He tells me he doesn't love her, but she probably loves him, and I'm so confused right now, and I keep destroying things, and…"

Snake came back out of his box. "That's why that one screen in the CR was all shattered—"

Zelda concluded, "Yes, that was me."

"Wow, this must suck for you."

"Pardon?"

"You must feel bad."

"Of course!" Zelda cried. "I don't know what to do. I don't feel like going up to him and apologizing because I don't know if he's lying or not!"

"Has Link ever lied to you?" Snake asked.

Zelda stopped to ponder it. "Come to think of it, never. But…I don't know…what if he's lying this one time because he loves her?"

"You know what?" Snake stepped out of his box, and stood up straight, crossing his arms. He looked slightly intimidating and Zelda felt herself get smaller. "How do you know this isn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know it's not your fault that this all happened?" Snake repeated himself in a slightly easier way.

"I don't kn—"

"Exactly. You don't know. It's almost like you _want_ to believe he's loving someone else, though I don't know why it would benefit for you," Snake stated. He stopped, and looked hard at her. Zelda felt a bit self conscious, but then noticed he was looking at her tiara.

"You're a Princess, aren't you?"

"Y-yes…"

"I thought so…you dress nicely all the time, and you walk like you own everything," Snake said, more to himself than to her.

"What's your point?" Zelda said, becoming slightly angry.

Snake looked at her. "My point is that Link doesn't live in the castle with your family. He's some sort of commoner, isn't he? And you're not going to see each other when you get back. So, with that fact combined with the assumption that he loves this other girl, your mind—or rather, your heart—is playing tricks with you. I say the best thing to do is to talk to him."

"I have."

"No, you haven't, or else you wouldn't be like this. I bet you talked to him as Sheik, didn't you?" Snake guessed.

The only thing that was going through Zelda's head was, _Goddesses, he's good at this._

"It'll be hard," Zelda spoke.

"No it won't. You only think it'll be hard. I know Link—well, in the few days that I have been here—and he'll listen, and he'll make a wise choice. Link doesn't do rash things," Snake stated.

All Zelda could do was stare at him. "How do you know how to handle situations like these?"

"It's what I do," Snake grinned. "I think outside the box."

"Excuse me?"

Snake rolled his eyes, knowing she wasn't used to his kind of language.

"I think differently, okay? Now, go talk to him," Snake urged.

"Thank you, Snake," Zelda stood. "Please, have my food. I'm not hungry anymore."

"You're welcome," Snake returned, and took the food. "Good luck, your Highness."

Zelda cast a jovial look in his direction and left the lounge feeling much better. She headed towards the training arena, trying hard to stay calm.

**Another chapter done!**

**Pit: I'm barely mentioned again…**

**Think of it as a movie—you go from different scence to different scene, and in the end, they all come together. Like Crash!**

**Pit: I never saw Crash.**

**Too bad.**

**ptpeach **

**Romance, Action, and Thriller, huh? Hmm, nice suggestion. I still can't make up my mind. xD**

**tikitikirevenge**

**You have plenty of constructive reviews, so don't worry. I think. Haha...besides, I love reviews! I eat them!**

**Miss Lia**

**I actually don't like Romance that much. It's okay. I mean, I write some light fluffy stuff, but whenever I write, words like "kiss" or "hug" or even "Chapter 23 in the Life Science Book", I feel funny. That's why I make so many of my fights as long as I can. :D**

**Calder**

**Techochocolate? Hmm...sounds funny...hehe...it makes me think of that scary song _Techologic_...the music video gives me nightmares...I mean, come on, a dancing skeleton robot with a high-pitched voice that's a foot tall and has bulging eyeballs isn't scary?**

**Wd00d137**

**I love LoZ...especially OoT, and I want TP! -sigh- It's kind of hard to write alter egos...so I know it wasn't perfect. **

**LoneWolf92**

**Haha, I guess you're really anxious to see a little Captain Falcon/Pit/Samus love triangle. It'll be a nice little side story after Zelda and Link solve their predicament. ;)**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Glad you like. I always say, "Glad you like." Haha...yeah...so we'll find out if Link and Malon really love each other...after all, this chapter didn't help out _much..._**

**foxdude33**

**Haha, cool, I'm on alerts now. It feels so good to be fave'd/alert'd. 8)**

**Hylian dragoness **

**LoL, I'm glad you like this fluff. Hehe...it makes me feel special. :)**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Happy Belated Birthday! Heh...the cake was good. :) **

**Pit: You want us to make out?**

**Samus: Okay...**

** Pit: You think it's okay?**

**Samus: No!**

**Pit: Uh...yeah...**

**Samus: I'm scared!**

**Pit: I'm gonna kiss a hot girl! 8O  
**

**Samus: Help! 8O**

**?k.k**

**LoL, you like the mushyness:) Who doesn't like fluff? FLUFF! FLUFF! COTTON!**

**Slordrevan**

**Here's the Snake you suggested. :D Marth is good with anyone! 8) Like me...-sighs dreamily-**

**Electric Ammo**

**Hmm...what to say...IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! (Insert rest of the song here)**

**R'N'Rer**

**Here's your Snake now don't kill me! -hides behind Pit-**

**Yoshizilla**

**Pit? You slept with May?**

**Pit: No...**

**May: We went through Chapter 23 of the-**

**Yeah we get it. **


	17. Chapter XVII

**Wow…this is so amazing…144 REVIEWS! YEE!**

**Pit: Congratulations.**

**Thank you Pit. I'm so happy. This story is a hit because of you!**

**Pit: -blushes- Well, you wrote it…**

**Oh yeah, huh. So all the credit goes to me!**

**Pit: Wait, I was being polite!**

**Oh, okay. Crap.**

Chapter Seventeen

Zelda peered into the training arena. No one was in there. She cursed inwardly. She had seen them go in there, but then remembered she had heard Link leaving and had run into the lounge. So where they now? She sighed, and began walking from room to room to ask and search for Link.

"Roy!" Marth scolded. "Stop hogging all the whipped cream! Some of us want some too!"

"There's four extra cans in the pantry, Marth!" Roy returned as he gave another layer of whip cream to his sundae.

The teens had now moved to the kitchen, fixing themselves sundaes for dessert. So far Roy had the most: three scoops from three different ice creams, tons of chocolate, caramel, and strawberry syrup, a handful of cherries, and was now piling on the whipped cream.

"Roy…" Marth said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes?" Roy returned in an angelic one.

"Roy, please!" Pit begged. "We all want some too!"

"Then open a new can!" Roy grinned, adding another layer.

"Give me that!" Marth ordered, grabbing the can. In his haste, he shot some straight into Roy's face. "Uh…"

"God, Marth! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Marth cried.

"Better take a step back," Link whispered to Samus and Pit.

The three did so as Roy grabbed the can back and put some whip cream on Marth's hair.

"Then I guess that's an accident, too!" Roy shot.

"You're so immature!" Marth shouted as he struggled to get whipped cram out of his fine blue hair. As he did so with one hand, he took the can back and sprayed Roy's hair.

Roy cried, "Look who's immature now!"

"Well, you started it!"

"You need to be patient!"

"You need to stop being greedy!"

"Well, ha!" Roy said as he took the can and shot whipped cream at Marth's face.

"I guess this is where we intercede," Pit suggested, and the other two nodded.

After minutes of arguing, the three finally got the two swordsmen to go upstairs to wash the sugary mess off. Samus put the sundaes in the freezer so the ice cream wouldn't melt, and the remaining three ate their own. When they were finished, they decided to all turn in and began up the stairs to the fifth floor.

Meanwhile, Zelda was still searching the mansion for Link. She gave up, never thinking once about the kitchen. She went to the training arena to watch who was training at the moment and to hope that Link might come in. When he didn't, she sighed wistfully and went into the foyer. Too tired to climb the stairs, she teleported herself to the fifth floor and headed towards her room.

Link had just reached the top of the staircase when he saw Zelda's bright blonde hair disappear into her room.

"Zelda!" he called.

Zelda was now in her room, but she heard Link's voice and turned. In her haste, she slipped and fell to the floor, and pain instantly ran through her arm. She had forgotten about the glass vase she had shattered earlier and now some shards had dug themselves into her arm.

When Zelda cried out in pain, Link ran to her room, turning on the light. He saw Zelda in her nightgown, gripping her right arm, which was now bleeding. Link's eyes went wide and he ran to her. He was going to question her about what happened, but he saw parts of the vase on the floor and had realized what had happened. Gently taking her arm, Link pulled the sharp pieces out. Zelda winced every now and then, but she sat still as he cleaned it and bandaged it.

She was still silent when he was done. Without looking at him, she spoke,

"I'm sorry."

Pit and Samus took this as their cue to leave.

Zelda was afraid to meet Link's gaze, afraid he was angry. She forced herself to look into his eyes. All she saw was happiness.

"Zelda, when I said I loved you, I meant it," he said gently.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so stupid," Zelda sobbed silently.

"No, no, you aren't," Link told her firmly. "You're brilliant. Otherwise, you wouldn't hold the Triforce of Wisdom."

Zelda smiled through her tears. "I love you."

"I do too."

He enveloped her in a hug, and Zelda sat there, not wanting to move. Zelda spoke first.

"I'm scared to go back. I'm scared I'll lose you."

"My heart belongs to no one but you," Link reassured her. "I shall never marry anyone until by some miracle I can marry you."

"Promise me," Zelda whispered.

"I do."

* * *

"You missed a spot," Roy said in a singsong voice to Marth as the blue haired Altean came out of his bathroom. 

"I did not!" Marth retorted, but his hand went to his hair to check anyway. When he found Roy was joking, he advanced towards the redhead menacingly, who in turn laughed his head off as he ran out of Marth's room.

Marth sighed. He still needed to clean his room up after the littluns had destroyed it. He began picking up all his articles when Samus and Pit appeared at his door.

"Link and Zelda are now at amends," Pit declared.

"That's good," Marth said, picking up a tunic, smelling it, and throwing it in his hamper as he made a disgusted face.

"Need some help?" Samus offered.

"Um, yes, it would be nice. Just don't throw anything away without asking me," Marth said.

The other two nodded and began to tidy up. In a few minutes Marth's room was clean again and Pit and Samus stepped out. Pit headed to his room and was about to open his door when Samus called him.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming towards her.

"Er…um…good night," she said, quickly kissing him on the lips, then rushing into her room.

Pit stood in the hall from a moment, dumbstruck.

_What the hell just happened?_

_

* * *

_

The nest morning at breakfast, Pit began wondering what the gesture Samus had given him meant. He sat through breakfast, barely touching his food. What was it? Back at his home, none of the angels did that to each other. There were hugs and things, but what was that?

"Roy," Pit walked up to the redhead after breakfast. "I have a question."

"Shoot," Roy said.

Roy and Pit were in the training arena with a few Smashers training. Marth was still eating, Link and Zelda were nowhere to be seen ("Probably spending the last days that they can together," Marth had said), and Samus was oversleeping.

"Well, last night," Pit started, "when Samus and I were going to bed, she pulled me aside and did something to me."

"What?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Pit said.

"How hard can it be to explain?" Roy scoffed.

"Would it be easier if I did the same thing to you?" Pit offered.

"I suppose it would make it easier for you to explain it, then," Roy shrugged.

"Okay," Pit said, and grabbed Roy.

When his lips met Roy's, Roy let out a scream like he was being murdered, and shoved Pit away from him, wiping his mouth on his glove.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy shrieked.

Pit said dumbly, "Huh?"

"Dude, how can you not know what that is?" Roy shouted.

"What'd I do wrong?" Pit cried, in total innocence.

"Okay," Roy caught his breath. "That's called a kiss. It's okay when guys and girls do it, but it's not okay when guys and guys do it, alright?"

"Okay," Pit said simply.

"Damn," Roy said after a second, "Samus did that to you?"

Pit nodded. Roy panted, shaking his head. He looked over his shoulder, glad none of the others had seen what Pit had done to him.

"She must have the hots for you," Roy laughed. "This is cool!"

"What?" Pit asked.

Roy laughed again, shaking his head. "We gotta tell Marth."

Roy stood up and went to the dining room to see Marth, who was happily eating some blueberries.

"Guess what?" Roy said, grinning. "Samus kissed Pit last night."

Marth dropped the blueberry he was holding. "Last night? As in after you two left my room last night?"

"Yeah, I guess," Pit shrugged. "Why is it so important?"

"Pit," Roy said firmly. "When a girl does that to you, it means she likes you, or maybe even more."

"Huh?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "This guy drives me crazy."

"I'm sorry," Pit said meekly.

"It's okay," Roy smiled. "Your fighting makes up for it."

"Speaking of which," Marth stood up, having finished his breakfast, "Master Hand finishd the list early, since there are less people fighting now. Let's see who we battle tomorrow!"

The three went into the foyer to look at the bulletin. Pit's eyes grew wide at the name he saw.

"Marth," he said in a quiet voice, "I fight you tomorrow."

**Dun dun dun! Oh no!**

**Marth: Big deal. I'll just kill him.**

**Pit:O No!**

**Marth: Yes! Mwahaha!**

**Pit: Help! –hides behind Authoress-**

**Anyhoodles, sorry this chapter was short. **

**. x . a d r e n a l i n e -...**

**Glad you like the story! I like Sonic, but Shadow and Knuckles are cool too!**

**Sonic: Oh no! I must be preferred over them!**

**ptpeach**

**You call him Chibi Link? I call him "Young Link", Link calls him "Otooto chan"(which is little brother), and the others call him either "Young Link" or "Link-chan". :)**

**Hylian dragoness**

**Hmm...Mini-Mayhem Squad...cute name. Very clever. I just call them the "gang" or the "littluns"(Hehe...Lord of the Flies there...). Mind if I use it:)**

**LoneWolf92**

**LoL, I'm trying to think of a good match for Roy (and Marth), but I can't. :( Have you heard of the game Phantasy Star Online? When I played it, I used to imagine the nurse in the game pairing up with Marth. (They look so cute together) And once, in Nordstrom's, in the Junior's department, there was an animated girl on the wall and I thought she'd be good for Roy. xD I was weird years ago.**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Haha...Mewtwo/Zelda! xD Cute. **

**I'm trying to think of a way to incorporate the Captain Falcon/Pit/Samus love triangle...just wait! **

**Angelglory**

**Glad you reviewed. I knew you were reading this story because I saw you on the stats once. Yeah, sometimes I love a story but I never review it.**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd**

**Soon Snake will be the cool guy we all know from Metal Gear Solid. I'm trying to incorporate Crazy in but it's hard to find the right time, but I'm thinking as hard as I can with the little brain I have that's barely helping me get through life!**

**Slordrevan**

**Hehe...for some reason I like writing Snake as a hermit/hobo. xD He'll change later, though.**

**qwertumz **

**Glad you like the story. Hehe...but I updated now:) So now it's your turn! Mwahaha...**

**Calder**

**-hands you a pitchfork- Knock yourself out. **

**I keep bringing up Chapter 23 of the Life Science Book up in a way, huh? Hmm...I must be a pervert. xD Just kidding...**

**Yoshizilla**

**I saw the Wikipedia about May, and I hope she'll turn up! But just to be on the safe side, I won't put her in...yet...**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Heehee...yes, Zelda got her advice from the weirdest person in the world...**

**Snake: Hey!**

**Also the coolest...**

**Snake: That's right.**

**Megaman-Omega**

**Sorry I forgot to make Master/Crazy announce the winners. I skipped that. Hehe...The Smashers left in the tournament are Pit, Marth, Link, and Roy...haha, the predictable fangirl puts her favorite four as the semi-finalists...sorry, I just had to do that. :)**

**And yes, Snake had been there for a VERY long time. I won't go into detail about that, though. ;) **

**Dannyboy**

**Yay! I'm glad you love this. Don't worry about the long review, I love long reviews! Yee! And yay, I got another fan! Woot!  
**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Hello! I'm back.**

**Pit: That's a surprise…**

**Of course it is!**

**Pit: I was being sarcastic.**

**Of course you are!**

**Pit: Uh…**

**Of course!**

**Pit: o.O**

**Okay, for those who still don't know: Purin is Jigglypuff! She's the same person, but I like using her Japanese name because it's cooler than Jigglypuff! I mean, come on! _Jigglypuff?_ What sort of a name is that?**

Chapter Eighteen

"Well," Marth said slowly. "Uh…"

"Don't take it easy on me," Pit declared. "Let's just fight our best."

"Hey, I'm fighting Link!" Roy stated. "Wow…all four of us made it into the semi-finals. I didn't know that!"

"How could you not know?" Marth scolded. "Master announced right at dinner."

"Well…" Roy went silent, thinking it was wise not to mention the kicking battle he had been having with Ness while Master had been talking. "I forgot."

"How could you forget?" Marth pressed.

"Maybe it was because I was helping you get rid of the infestation of the Mini-Mayhem Squad!" Roy shot back.

"You didn't have to help!" Marth said defensively.

"You told me help!" Roy retorted.

"You didn't have to listen!"

"Really? I didn't?"

"Uh…"

"Do you realize that you're telling Roy that if he hadn't helped you last night, he would have remembered the four of us were semi-finalists?" Pit concluded.

"Yes," Marth agreed, crossing his arms.

"So you're saying that you would've been fine facing the littluns alone?"

Marth's face twitched slightly. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate it when you guys gang up on me like this!"

"Uh," Pit said, "we're not ganging up on you."

"Oh."

"What do we do now?" Roy sighed as he took a seat on the bottom step of the staircase. "Life's boring in between the Battle Days."

"We could torture the littluns," Marth suggested.

"Nah," Pit shrugged. "We did it yesterday. But I have some questions for you guys anyway."

Roy took a step back. "Whatever it is, do it to Marth!"

Marth looked quizzically between the two. "What?"

"No, not like that," Pit reassured, but Roy still stayed in his spot. "I was just wondering, do you really think Samus likes me? After all, she is a bounty hunter who's the last of her race."

"Maybe it's like Link and Zelda," Marth said. "You guys won't see each other again until next year. Each of you come from different times and different places. She's worried she won't see you again."

"Being from different times is crazy," Roy sighed, "I didn't know what a gun was until Fox had one in my face!"

"How did that come to happen?" Marth turned to his friend.

"Uh…because..of…something…" Roy spoke, avoiding the subject. "So, Pit, what do you plan on doing to her…erm…in return?"

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"Well, she kissed you, so you have to do something back," Roy shrugged.

"I do?" Pit inquired.

Roy groaned. "And he's the one nicknamed 'Cupid'…"

"By who?" Pit said, feeling insulted.

"Um…people…"

"Hi guys!" Samus jumped on Roy's back, causing the redhead to scream and topple forward.

"You finally woke up," Roy rubbed his back.

"Sorry," Samus grinned to him. When she saw Pit, she turned red and looked down. "Hey, Pit."

Marth and Roy exchanged glances. Pit, being oblivous as always, just smiled. "Hi, Samus!"

As Pit and Samus stared at each other for a few seconds, Roy laughed silently, mouthed, "I love you, Pit!" while clasping his hands together. Marth hit him on the head.

"You're just jealous because you can't pick up a girl as easily as him," Marth whispered.

"Well, neither can you!" Roy whispered back.

"Well, yes, but I don't make fun of those who do!"

"You're no fun," Roy muttered as he walked towards the training arena. Marth followed, thinking of a witty comeback as he did.

"Pit, I was wondering," Samus started. "Since today's our resting day, and Master let's us roam around, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Pit queried.

"Well—"

"Is he taking you on a date?" Crazy popped out of nowhere.

"Crazy!" Samus cried irritably.

"Yes?" the hand answered angelically.

"Please, Crazy, can you go somewhere else?" Samus begged.

Crazy tilted slightly to one side, digesting the thought. After a second, "No."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Crazy replied. Had the disembodied hand a face, Pit imagined he'd be grinning like mad.

"This is something you'll never understand," Samus sighed, "because you aren't human."

"But I'm part of one!" Crazy said maniacally. "I'm a left hand!"

"That's nice to know," Samus said sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?" Crazy jumped up and down, not realizing Samus was using sarcasm. "So when are you two leaving?"

"Uh…" Pit tried to get a word in, but Crazy just laughed hysterically.

"Are you going for pizza? Ooh! Let me come too! I love pizza! Especially olives, because they're round and they've got a whole in the middle! Like bagels! They're round, too! Like the sun! The sun has spots! I had a dog called Spot once, but he died. He lived a short life. Hey! Life is the name of a cereal! I love cereal. How much does cereal cost?"

"Um…ten dollars," Samus lied.

"Ten dollars! That's crazy! I was crazy once. My middle name is Crazy! Wait, so is my first name! Yeah. They threw me in a room with a lifetime supply of bagels…I like bagels…they're round, like the sun…hey, the sun has spots—!" Crazy rambled.

"Okay!" Pit interrupted. "Um, let's go to wherever we were going, Samus."

"Good idea," Samus agreed. "Bye, Crazy!"

"Wait!" the hand cried. "Take me with you!"

"No!" the two Smashers cried in unison and bolted out the door, slamming it in the giant hand's uh…hand…

"Where to?" Pit asked as he held the door from Crazy's wild smashing on the other side.

"How about that sandwich place down the street?" Samus suggested.

"Okay," Pit shrugged, though he had never been there before, much less heard of it. Anything to get away from Crazy.

Once inside, Samus pointed out to Pit the different kinds of sandwiches he could get.

"Wanna get a soda with it?" Samus offered when Pit decided on trying the salami sandwich.

"Ooh, what's that?" Pit said.

"Um, it's a bubbly sort of drink. It's good," Samus replied.

The cashier raised an eyebrow at the sight of Pit and Samus, but knowing of the tournament, she shook her head and smiled, welcoming them to the Sandwich Shop. Samus ordered while the angel took a look around the shop.

"Hey, you!" a teenage girl called to Pit. The angel turned to see a brunette sitting at a table not far off. "You're Pit, aren't you? One of the semi-finalists?"

"Um, yes, I am," Pit replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" the girl stood. "I'm Jae. Can you do a move?"

"Well, I can't. It's restricted if you aren't in the training arena of the mansion," Pit answered.

"Please?" the girl begged. "I won't tell anyone. No one would know."

"No one would know but me," Samus approached Jae angrily. She shoved the tray of food into a confused Pit's arms. "He would get disqualified for breaking the rules."

"Well, you wouldn't have to say anything," Jae shrugged.

"Stop pushing it, will you?" Samus hissed to the girl. She took Pit's arm and started to pull him away.

Jae's hostile look that she wore for Samus melted away when she turned her attention to the receding Pit. "Hope to see you again!"

"Fan girls," Samus muttered. "They're horrible."

"What do they do?" Pit asked.

"Let's see: worship you and the ground you walk on, treasure anything you touched, brag about anything that you would have in common with them, and make perverted future plans with you," Samus said as she took her seat at a table far away from Jae's. Pit sat across from her. "Avoid all of them. They might ask for a signature or autograph—just turn them down. They'll have fights over it later or something. And most of all—" Samus shuddered. "—don't let them know where you live!"

"But everyone knows where the Smash Mansion is," Pit said.

"But they don't know which room you're in," Samus stated. "And it's best we keep it there. Security isn't very heavy at night."

"Why? What will happen?" Pit asked, eyes wide.

Samus shook her head, muttering, "Poor Marth." under her breath.

* * *

"Ditchers!" Crazy accused to the two teens as they walked in about an hour and a half later. "I was hungry!" 

"So you're not hungry now?" asked Samus.

"I guess," Crazy shrugged. "I feel like baking a cake."

"So bake one," Samus urged.

"But I might make the kitchen catch on fire again," Crazy thought aloud. "But that's okay! I'll be extra careful this time and actually know it's the timer going off and not think it's the doorbell!"

"He answered the door fifty times last time," Samus muttered to Pit as they went to meet the others.

"Well, this isn't going to be fun," Pit caught Roy saying as he and Samus entered the training arena. Roy, Marth, and Link were sitting off to the side, probably talking about tomorrow.

"This is interesting," Marth grinned. "Link fighting Roy and me fighting Pit. The fangirls are going to die."

Roy jumped up with sudden enthusiasm. He put on a fake announcer voice. "Who will win? Marth, the Prince with the sexy blue hair—Link, everybody's favorite Hylian who's the Hero of Time—Pit, the angel with the multi-use bow—or Roy, the hot half-dragon?"

"Shut up," Samus shoved Roy back onto the ground. "But I agree with Marth. I think tomorrow will be a fangirl's favorite day."

"What about the finals!" Roy sprang back up. "I can barely hold all my excitement!"

"We know you're excited," Zelda giggled, her arm wrapped around Link's. "No offense Roy, but I hope Link beats you."

"I figured that," Roy smirked. "Sorry to smash your hopes."

Zelda glared at the half-dragon, who shrugged innocently. Link just laughed and told Zelda everything would be all right.

"So," Marth fidgeted with the hilt of his sword, "where'd you two go?"

"That sandwich place," Samus answered simply. "Pit got another fan. He's an idol."

"Yeah, but are you?" Roy joked. "Everyone's used to seeing you in your suit, so no one would bother to think there's a hot girl underneath."

"I'm glad you think I'm hot," Samus countered.

"Well…uh…" Roy turned red when he realized what he said. "Just to make things clear, I don't love you or anything, alright? That's a job for Pit—I mean…uh oh…"

"Roy," Marth closed his eyes in frustration. "You screw everything up."

"I'm going to go now to avoid the Hurricane Samus," Roy ran out the door.

"Roy, you insolent little piece of shit! How dare you make such assumptions! I'm going to kill you!" Samus shrieked, chasing after the redhead.

"But you kissed him yesterday, so everything's good, right?" Roy's panicked voice came from the hall.

"He's going to die before he fights me," Link sighed.

"But that makes you winner," Zelda smiled.

"Oh yeah. That wouldn't be too bad. Except I'd have to be up against either Marth or Pit," Link said.

**Another In-Between-the-Battle-Days Chapter done!**

** Next up: The fight between Marth and Pit! -several fangirls crying in the background-**

**foxdude33**

**It's okay that you're late. :) Big dreams, huh? Well, mine is to become an actress and get millions of dollars doing movies where I kill people like Uma Therman in Kill Bill! Yeah...**

**Snake has a hobby. Uh...-sits and thinks- Snake has a hobby. **

**ptpeach**

**I remember that rhyme from when I was little...I forgot how it goes. I don't know how to continue any more Pit/Samus junk because I'm running out of ideas. She's sensitive when people announce her liking Pit, but she really likes him...or...something...yeah...**

**qwertumz **

**Spongebob! I love Spongebob! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? -no one says anything- You guys need to watch more kids shows! **

**Nintendo Nut1**

**I'm actually not very punctual at all. xD But thanks for the compliment anyway! It has encouraged me to keep writing!**

**Pit: Yay! **

**Hylian dragoness**

**Well, thanks for letting me use your term for the littluns. :) Zelda has quite a temper, doesn't she? I guess I'll put something in with Pit/Marth later...a lot of people appear to like Yaoi. I don't write it, but I'm not against it, so I'll see what comes up.**

**tikitikirevenge**

**Yes, poor Pit. Oblivious and stupid.**

**Pit: Hey! **

**-hides behind him- Save me! I'm being threatened...about...something! Don't let me die!**

**OnerousOrangutang**

**Yay! I feel special! I'm sure you saw my note at the beginning of the chapter, so you should know who Purin is now. :)**

**. x . a d r e n a l i n e -...**

**Hehe...I don't make daily updates...but I try to update them as soon as I can! **

**Dannyboy**

**Wow...I didn't know Pit and Samus were actually linked...okay...time for me to do major explaining. :D**

**In Chapter 9, Link talks about how Master made a "movie" with him, Mario, Pikachu, and Kirby. To capture the real surprise on the camera, Master arranges for the new Smashers to appear right there whiel filming. (This "movie" happens to be the preview for SSBB... ) It would be played on television before the TV audience would see the Smashers fight. So, Pit knew Samus because he "fought" her in the "movie"(before they were ever so politely interrupted by Wario). Yeah. I kind of made a lame explanation for that in the chapter, but I wanted to link it somehow. :)**

**Wd00d137 **

**I suppose I did rush it a bit...hehe...sorry about that. I just love Pit/Samus...yeah...**

**Angelglory**

**Marth might lose. He might not. ;)**

**Marth: No! What happened to your awesome prediction skills that you used in Blood Links! (That's a good story by RoyalFanatic, go read it!) Tell me if I'm going to win or lose!**

**Maybe.**

**Marth: Argh!**

**Slordrevan**

**I love Roy. -huggles Roy to death- **

**Roy: -hits Authoress with frying pan-**

**Hey! You're only allowed to do that when I'm reviewing for Band of Brothers! (that's a good TV series, go by the collection and watch it!) **

**Roy: Oh yeah. Let's go review some Band of Brothers stories!**

**Snake lost. Yep. To Pikachu.**

**Snake: Stupid yellow mouse. **

**R'N'Rer**

**Pit _might_ beat Marth and Link _might_ beat Roy. We'll just have to find out soon, shall we?**

** Calder**

**It's okay that you don't have much to say. You reviewed, that's what counts! LoL. Sorry, I love reviews. They're tasty.**

**Megaman-Omega**

**I might write a Link vs. Roy battle. I don't know. I've studied their moves and all...so...hmm...I'll think about it. ;)**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Like I said with Calder...it's okay the review is short! I just love getting them! -eats a review- They have many healthy benefits. For example, keeping you excited so that you can keep writing. **


	19. Chapter XIX

**I'm…so…tired…-collapses-**

**Pit: Aww. –pats Authoress's head- **

**Must…keep…writing…**

**Pit: It's two in the morning.**

**You got a problem with that? There's nothing wrong with staying up late except for the fact that I'm extremely tired! So let me write!**

**Pit: Okay…**

**I felt like doing some Shakespeare in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (Can you believe I actually forgot to do this?) I don't own anything from Nintendo, and I'm not Shakespeare, thankfully. He wouldn't have a computer either…**

**My credits to reviewers are starting to get longer than the story. Better make the chapters longer! ;) I'll just sorta-credit Slordrevan right now for reminding me that Pit didn't need to take his bow apart to use it as a sword all the time. Darth Maul power!**

Chapter Nineteen

"It's the day!" Roy threw open his bedroom door and screamed into the hall. "The fateful day where all the fan girls' favorite guys go against each other!"

"Whoopee," Marth came out of his room.

"I bet none of them slept last night," Roy beamed. "_I will move storms_!"

"Are you suddenly Shakespeare?" Marth muttered at the quote from _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ "You actually like that stuff?"

Roy shrugged. "I'm in a Shakespearean mood today." He turned when Link came out of his room. "Oh fair Link! _Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"_

"What?" Link cried, almost in disgust. "Roy, please. I'm fighting you today and I don't need this."

"He appears to be quoting Shakespeare," Zelda mused, coming out of her room.

"Uh oh…" Marth cried. "Never mix two major Shakespeare fans…"

"_Belike for want of rain, which I could well be teem them from the tempest of my eyes,"_ Zelda quoted.

Marth and Link groaned in unison.

"_Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth; but, either it was different in blood—"_ Roy continued.

"_O cross! too high to be enthralled to low,"_ Zelda dove into the drama.

"_Or else misgraffed in respect of years—"_ Roy sighed.

"_O spite! too old to be engaged to young,"_ said Zelda.

"_Or else it stood upon the choice of friends—"_ said Roy.

"_O hell! to choose love by another's eyes,"_ Zelda pretended to weep.

"Okay, stop!" Marth cried. "Please?"

"Stop ruining our fun!" Roy said. "This is a tender 'Lysander and Hermia' moment."

"For all I care, you're fit to be Bottom," Marth snapped. "And Link Lysander."

"So you're Demetrius?" Roy said excitedly. "Who would make a good Helena? Samus?"

"We are not putting on a play," Link said firmly. "Let's go get breakfast."

Pit and Samus were already at the table, helping themselves. The four came in, Roy and Zelda still quoting the play. Marth shook his head sadly while Link tried not to laugh.

"What's going on?" Samus asked after noticing Roy's peculiar use of language.

"Roy thinks he's Lysander," Marth muttered.

"And Zelda Hermia," Link added.

"There's nothing wrong in a little acting," Pit smiled as he watched his two friends carry on. They had started getting the attention of others as well.

"Apparently they're doing a scene of Oberon and Titania," Marth mused.

"We're trying to see who remembers the most," Roy grinned. He took a breath. _"How canst thou thus for shame, Titania, glance at my credit with Hippolyta, knowing I know thy love to Theseus? Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night from Perigenia, whom he ravished? And make him with fair Aegle break his faith, with Ariadne and Antiopa?"_

"That's nothing," Zelda smiled. She hesitated, then released her part. (If you guys find Shakespeare boring you can skip this paragraph.) _"These are the forgeries of jealousy: And never, since the middle summer's spring, met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead, by paved fountain or by rushy brook, or in the beached margent of the sea, to dance our ringlets to the whistling wind, but with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport. Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain, as in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea contagious fogs; which falling in the land have every pelting river made so proud that they have overborne their continents: The ox hath therefore stretch'd his yoke in vain, the ploughman lost his sweat, and the green corn hath rotted ere his youth attain'd a beard; the fold stands empty in the drowned field, and crows are fattened with the murrion flock; the nine men's morris is fill'd up with mud, and the quaint mazes in the wanton green for lack of tread are undistinguishable: The human mortals want their winter here; no night is now with hymn or carol blest: therefore the moon, the governess of floods, pale in her anger, washes all the air, that rheumatic diseases do abound: And through this distemperature we see the seasons alter: hoary-headed frosts far in the fresh lap of the crimson rose, and on old Hiems' thin and icy crown an odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds is, as in mockery, set: the spring, the summer, the childing autumn, angry winter, change their wonted liveries, and the mazed world, by their increase, now knows not which is which: And this same progeny of evils comes from our debate, from our dissension; we are their parents and original."_

An applaud rose in the dining room and Zelda curtsied. Roy muttered curse as he took his seat. "That's not fair. I don't lock myself up in my room and read the play fifty times over."

"I just have good memory," Zelda smiled sweetly.

"Well, all this was superfluous anyway," Marth interrupted before Zelda could break out in song again. "I suggest we all eat and concentrate on the battles toady. With no more Shakespeare."

"Whatever," Roy grabbed some fruit.

* * *

"GO!" 

Pit was motionless. He couldn't bring himself to fight Marth. He had trained with him plenty of times before, but this was the real thing. He held his bow at his side.

Apparently, Marth didn't share the same feelings. He came rushing in. A quick slash that nearly cut off his face woke the angel up, and he flew into the air, shooting arrows. One struck the Altean, but Marth wasn't bothered much as he had no damage until that point. Jumping into the air, Marth managed to cut Pit's hand. Crying in alarm, Pit let his guard down, and was now under countless attacks from Marth, who was striking quickly.

Pit pulled his bow up and blocked Marth as the blue-haired swordsman brought his sword down. Pit spun his bow (as he could still use it as a sword and not pull it apart), pushing Marth away from him. He then launched four arrows. Each struck Marth, except for the last one, which Marth seemed to counter. Not paying attention to the move, Pit pulled his bow apart to summon his swords, and flew in on Marth.

Steel clashed against steel. There was one point when both swords met and neither could move; neither one gave into the other.

"This isn't going to be easy," Pit grunted.

"Of course not. Let's just both release on three," Marth answered.

The two swordsmen pulled apart, breathing heavily. Marth came in again, and Pit prepared to block an attack, but Marth suddenly danced around and grabbed Pit. He instantly began kneeing the angel in the stomach; after about four times, he pounded Pit onto the ground, and cut the angel with his sword.

Pit pulled himself up, using the sword in his left hand to block Marth's attack, and cut Marth's side with his right sword. He then began to hack at Marth relentlessly until the Altean brought his blade up, caught Pit's swords, and threw him back. Surprised, the angel assumed this was some sort of counter attack. Reminding himself to watch out for it, Pit merged his swords together and began shooting arrows again.

Marth's sword crossed the path of the light arrows, making each arrow Pit shot useless. Pit soared into the air, but Marth was suddenly up next to him, (as he could jump very high) dealing him with a long, hard slash. Pit fell back to the ground, and Marth began doing a series of moves Pit later learned was the "Dancing Blade". The angel, now cut up, lay on the floor of the arena. Marth stopped, and stood.

"Get up," Marth ordered. "I'll wait."

Pit pulled himself to his feet with the aid of his bow.

"It was easier going against you the first time I came," Pit breathed.

"Well, I didn't know you and your moves then. I do now."

Pit rushed in on Marth, swinging the sharp side of his bow up to meet Marth's left shoulder. Marth ducked, but Pit quickly swung the bow down and cut Marth's right leg. Marth winced momentarily, but accepted the blow, and unleashed a powerful attack with his blade. Pit, luckily able to remain on his feet, was knocked back, his bow held in front of him, parallel to the ground.

Launching himself into the air once more, Pit pulled out an arrow, but this time let his rings slide onto it. He released the shaft, sending it torpedoing towards Marth. Marth looked calm, and at the last second, turned his body, and, bringing the end of his sword up to his left shoulder, countered it. The arrow came streaking back to Pit. The angel let out in involuntary cry and flew to the ground to dodge it.

Once the angel's feet touched the arena, Marth was upon him again, slashing at the angel quickly. Pit cursed at his luck as he fell and Marth continued the blows. He finally attempted to cut Marth's ankle, and did so succesfully with the edge of the bow. Jumping up at the chance, the tables turned. He began to bring the rain of blows upon Marth, pushing the Altean back towards the edge where he might fall into the black abyss. It was all a computer generated image, but it was still ominous.

Pit thrust his energy forward, and Marth toppled over. However, his hand caught the side, and Marth swung back up, rolled behind Pit, and began slashing at the angel.

_Well, I know not to do that again, _Pit thought as he struggled to keep his own balance. He did this in vain, and this time it was his turn to fall off the edge. Flapping his wings, Pit brought himself up, but as soon as he neared the edge, Marth had him in a tight grasp. Kneeing the angel once more, Marth threw Pit back off the edge. _Great._

Pit pulled himself up above Marth and landed on the other side of the arena. Marth followed, sword ready. Pit met the attack with his two swords which he just pulled apart. Another moment passed where both attacked and blocked, none gaining any advantage over the other. The computer-generated audience began crying in anger as Pit imagined that the people in real life were probably doing right now. Then he remembered one of Marth's weaknesses…

"Wow, they sure bring those camera's in far! Think they want a close-up?" Pit said, pretending to look behind Marth. The Altean turned momentarily, and Pit took the opportunity to strike him and continue attacking, now Pit with the upperhand.

Okay, so that was rally shallow. But they were getting nowhere, and Pit knew he had to do something. Marth got into the pose for countering, and Pit pulled himself back just as Marth swept his blade through empty air, barely missing the angel. Marth looked irritated. His counter attacks had always worked, and here Pit knew them too well. Running in on Pit, Marth brought his sword down. Pit blocked successfully, but with a price: the blow knocked him back, and that gave Marth a chance to shove the angel off the edge, this time on the other side.

Pit tried to fly up, but each time he did, Marth either grabbed him, kicked him again, and threw him off the edge once more, or jumped up and did a quick downward swipe, keeping Pit from getting close to safety.

Pit knew he would fall into the darkness, for he was not allowed to stay in the air for too long. Then he remembered Marth's technique when Pit had knocked him off. Pit gave one last boost of energy, letting himself grab the edge with one hand, holding his bow in the other. Marth attempted to use his sword to knock Pit off once again, but Pit swung himself up, rolled past Marth, and struck the Altean.

Marth fell off once more. Pit thought it was over, when Marth was suddenly back up…he had used that same move earlier when Pit had soared up. Pit didn't have time to think this thoroughly as he went to charge in on Marth again. But the quick blue-haired swordsman twisted out of his way, and dealt Pit with a powerful blow on the back.

Pit fell on the floor immediately. This time Marth did not order him to get up.

"I'm sorry, Pit," Marth said solemnly, and put all his power into his last attack—the one that sent Pit flying off the arena and into the darkness.

**Wow. This chapter was short, but it has intense fighting! Not really…but you know what I mean...**

**If you guys want the Link vs. Roy battle as a chapter, say so in your review. I haven't written it yet...in case it's superfluous.  
**

**qwertumz**

**Roy: Screw Roy? Screw Roy! That's not nice! **

**It's okay, Roy. You're not the center of the world.**

**Marth: Although he's big enough for it to.**

**Roy: Are you saying I'm fat?**

**Marth: Maybe...**

**ptpeach**

**We must think of Pit/Samus junk! Let's all put our heads together! -everyone's head collides and everyone is knocked out- These people are brilliant! **

**Calder**

**Roy: Everyone think's I'm screwed, or they screw me...nobody loves me...**

**Roy Fan Girls: ROY! WE LOVE YOU! TAKE US!**

**Roy: ...**

**R'N'Rer **

**LoL I understand. :) ****Link is so cool anyway.**

**Roy: Like I said...nobody loves me...-sobs in a corner-**

**foxdude33**

**Young Link: Hi, we're your get well message!**

**Fox: Sent from Ericketiting!**

**Marth: Get well!**

**Pit: Is that what we're supposed to say?**

**Snake: I think so. I'm not sure.**

**Roy: Not "Happy New Year!"?**

**Link: It's summer.**

**Roy: Oh yeah...get well!**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Yay! I'm glad you're crazy for this story (I can tell from the numerous "8D" smilies.) Well...here's that noble battle...**

**sasukeuchiha180  
**

**Roy: -sigh- I'm a failure. Everyone says I screw things up. **

**Uh oh...Roy's going emo!**

**Others: Oh no! We must cheer him up!**

**How?**

**Others: Uh...**

**tikitikirevenge **

**Roy: He told me to get well! I'm loved after all! Don't worry, I'm sure my broken collar bone will heal just fine!**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd**

**When you say you're loving this story more...if it's possible...does that mean you absolutely love my story? 8D Yay!**

**Angelglory**

**Fan Girls: We want Marth! We want Marth!**

**Marth: -under Snake's box- Marth's not here!**

**Snake: Hey! This is my box!**

**Dannyboy**

**Heh. Sorry for confusing you about the Pit/Samus. Okay, Samus wants people to know she likes Pit, but she doesn't want anyone to announce it. Yeah. I'm weird writing her that way. **

**Lemmings are cute! Too bad they're suicidal. I think they're related to Pikachu and Pichu. -voices of the screaming Pokemon heard in background, along with a giant splash and cry of agony- Yup.**

**Wd00d137**

**Who doesn't like Crazy? We all love Crazy! Plus he's a lefty, like me! I mean, I'm not a disembodied hand...but I'm a lefty! GO LEFTY POWER! CREATIVITY AND THE ABILITY TO SOLVE PROBLEMS AND CRAP! ****  
**


	20. Chapter XX

**Mwahahaha…I made Pit lose… **

**Pit: D: That wasn't nice…**

**I'm not a nice person. So there.**

**Pit: D:**

**Marth: I beat him! Yeah! That means I go against either Link or Roy! **

**Now, be nice Marth. –pats Pit's head and gives him an ice cream sandwich- **

**Marth: I want an ice cream sandwich! –sobs-**

**Self-Promotion Time—Again!**

**For fans of Zelda, I wrote a story called Living the Legend…and like hell I'm, gonna give the summary here! Go read it for yourself! xP **

**The battles are so short because, well, if you go against a Level 9, it only takes like three minutes to get it over with. Right? –looks around nervously- Hey, I'm not THAT obsessed! No wait, I am.**

Chapter Twenty

Pit stumbled out of the portal, unsure of what had just happened. He was dazed and confused, but Samus came up to him right away.

"Pit, you were amazing," she gasped.

"Ugh…" was the angel's reply.

"We never knew who would win," said Zelda. "It was so unexpected. Everyone was on the edge of their seat…Kirby even fell off his."

"Hey!" the pink puffball snapped.

Marth came out of the portal next to Pit, smiling. "Well, Pit, you took me by surprise numerous times." Pit nodded, weary. "I'm sorry…you lost…I…well…when I fight, as in the real thing, not training…I get into this sudden rage…and I can't be stopped…so…"

"You won, fair and square," Pit said firmly. "Congratulations."

"So Link and Roy are still at it?" Marth queried looking at the Arena 2 Screen.

"Yes, and they probably will be for a while. They just keep clashing together, then pulling apart, and so on. None of them have any damage yet," Samus explained.

"Only that much happened during our battle?" Marth scoffed.

"Apparently so," concluded Zelda.

Pit collapsed on the couch in front of the screen. "I'm so tired now."

"Oh yes," Marth observed, "I almost forgot about your stamina."

Pit nodded weakly and closed his eyes. Samus came and sat by him, glad Roy wasn't there to make fun of the scene.

"Do you want anything?" she inquired as Marth and Zelda held back snickers. "Water, maybe?"

Pit shook his head and closed his eyes. When he awoke, it was hours later.

_Was I really that tired?_ he thought as he sat up. The room was dark; the sun had set by now. The screens were blank, so obviously Link and Roy's battle was over. He wondered who had won, having slept through the announcement. Voices flooded from the hall. Getting up, he walked to the door and peered around the corner. It was Samus and Captain Falcon. _Hmm. De ja vu._

"Listen, Falcon, I'm sorry about this, but you know we can't be together," Samus was saying.

"I know, but why Cupid? Not Roy?"

Samus turned red. Pit wondered why. "There's nothing wrong with me liking Pit, okay?"

"But before—" Captain Falcon started.

"Before was something else," Samus looked down. "I'm just friends with him now, alright? I don't want to bring it up…especially in front of Pit." Pit eyes widened. What was Samus talking about? "Please, Falcon, as a good friend, I'm asking you to keep what happened last year a secret from Pit. Please?"

Falcon nodded. Pit was still confused. What secret was she talking about? As Falcon turned to go down the hall, Samus started coming back to the observation room. Pit let out an involuntary squeak and dove for the couch, putting himself in a comfortable position that made him look like he had been like that for hours. Samus entered, smiling, just as Pit shut his eyes.

"Pit," she came up to him and shook him awake. "Get up, you lazy idiot."

Pit pretended to open his eyes for the first time since he sat on the couch. "Mrrmph. What time is it?"

"About seven. You've been sleeping ever since you left the portal," Samus explained.

"Oh."

"You hungry?"

"Was dinner served already?"

"Yeah, but there might still be some people in the dining room," Samus said. "Let's go now."

The angel stood and they walked side-by-side to the dining hall. Indeed, a few were left—Mewtwo, Kirby and Purin, Dr. Mario, and Bowser (who happened to eat a lot, so he took his time).

Kirby immediatley bounced over to Pit.

"Wow, the battle with Marth was amazing! I couldn't get all excited earlier because you got all tired, but that's okay, right?"

"Of course."

"Kirby," Purin scolded. "Don't use Pit as an excuse not to eat your vegetables!"

"He's been sitting there ever since dinner began, refusing to eat them," Dr. Mario explained.

Pit smiled. "Kirby—you know, those aren't veggies."

"What are you talking about? Of course they are!" Kirby cried.

"No, they're really an alien fruit," Pit explained. "You've never tried one before, have you?"

"No."

"Exactly. Try one. They're good."

"Fruit that's sweet, right?" Kirby asked, almost disguted. "Because they don't look sweet." He eyed a piece of broccoli suspiciously.

"Okay, some aren't all that sweet, but…" Pit saw the sugar dispenser, and dumped a heap on Kirby's platter. "Try it."

Kirby nodded and shoved the platter in his mouth. "You're right, it is sweet. Does it have anything to do with that dispenser?"

"Yes," Pit lied. "It makes the meal less sugary. Because the veggies are already too sweet. They'd make you sick. So just always eat the veggies with the…substance."

"Pit, you're a genious," Purin sighed.

"Until he figures it out," Pit whispered to her as Kirby devoured the veggies.

"This 'eggplant' must be quite sweet," Kirby commented. "I put the substance on it, and it is still quite sweet. Should I put more on?"

"No, only one shake will suffice," Pit warned.

Kirby nodded, eating the veggies. Then he stopped. "But plenty of people eat it without the substance."

"Kirby," Pit pat his head. "You are a special breed. Too much sugar for you is bad. But for them they'll be fine."

"Oh," Kirby said, somewhat satisfied with the answer.

Pit turned and looked at Samus, who was looking down. Suddenly, Mewtwo's voice echoed in his head.

_She's thinking about you,_ Mewtwo said telepathically.

_Really?_ Pit thought back. _Wait…are you reading her mind?_

_As easily as I am communicating with you. Want to hear her thoughts?_

Before Pit could object, Mewtwo sent Samus's thoughts to his mind.

_The day after tomorrow, Marth and Link will battle each other, and the day after that is a celebration. And the next day we all get sent home. I don't want to leave Pit! There's no way for us to stay connected, and I want to see him while I'm back at home…_

_Does she really care about me?_ Pit asked Mewtwo.

_Yes._

_Weird._

_You humans always have such strange problems…_ Mewtwo muttered. _It's best you talk to her or something._

_Talk to her? She's making me sort of scared._

_She kissed you in the hallway, did she not?_

_How did you know?_

_I read her thoughts. Obviously._

_You need to have some limits on your mind to give people privacy._

_I do._

Pit shook his head and looked at Mewtwo for the first time, but the Pokemon had teleported away. He looked back at Samus and decided to do some acting.

"So, who won? Link or Roy?"

"Link," Samus smirked. "Poor Roy. He's been pretty mad at the Hylian ever since. But it's all in good fun."

"I see," Pit mused.

"Tomorrow he and Marth fight," Samus went on. "A fan girl's dream."

"Except me and Roy aren't there," Pit grinned.

"No, but the Marth and Link fans will die," Samus added.

"No matter how many fan girls want him, Link is mine," Zelda smiled, walking in and up to the two.

"So what's going on?" Pit asked.

"Well, since you missed the battle, I recorded it for you," Zelda smiled. "We can go to the observation room and watch it if you want."

"Sure," Pit jumped up, eager to see how his friends fought.

The three headed back to the room Pit had just awaken in, this time Pit with a platter of food. They all plopped on the couch, Zelda bouncing eagerly.

"I love watching this," she squealed, "because Link wins."

"_GO!"_

_Link and Roy kept their stances, neither moving._

"_I'll move when you move, Link!" Roy shouted._

"_Alright," Link pulled out two bombs and threw them at Roy._

_The half-dragon dodged and charged in at Link. The Hylain held his sword ready and met Roy with a loud clang, but the two pulled apart again, circling each other in an animalistic way. The stage, Flat Zone, was quite hard to operate in, but the two swordsmen managed._

"_I don't know how Mr. Game and Watch does it," Roy muttered as he advanced on Link again. _

_There was a little skirmish between them where no damage was received. The crowd began booing like crazy. This happened for almost five minutes, with no action. The crowd was getting angry. Finally, Roy was the first to move, striking Link and setting him aflame for a second. Link countered with a strong downward slash, followed up by one to the side._

_Roy went flying, but was able to get up and counter Link's attack before the Hylian was upon him. Link was again lit with flames as he fell back. Roy charged in, when a door opened and a 2-D man stumbled out, carrying a can of oil. Tripping, the oil spilled by Roy's feet, and the redhead slipped and fell, vulnerable to the Hylian. Link was up instantly, and began a sharp rain of blows on Roy._

_Roy rolled out of the way, but Link grabbed his hookshot and redhead was met with a sharp knock on the head from the butt end of Link's sword. This happened two times before Link threw Roy on the ground and jumped on him, knocking the wind out of the redhead. Roy jumped back up, did a quick counter, and began to slash at Link. Link pulled back finally, and threw his boomerang. Roy side-dodged it, and countered a bomb Link had thrown right after his boomerang._

_Link ran in, and the two swordsmen met. A smug grin was on Link's face; Roy wondered why. Something sharp struck the half-dragon in the back—it was the boomerang. Roy lost his footing as he cursed for forgetting. Link had Roy in his grasp again, and was once again hitting Roy on the head. A throw to the right winded Roy once again, but he pulled himself up. He took his chance as Link missed with his hookshot to start his Double-Edged Dance, and struck Link countless times, ending with the Hylian to go soaring back, alit once again._

_Roy ran up, and began charging his sword. He had little time to charge as Link got on his feet again, but he released it enough for Link to still be covered in a smokey haze as he smacked blindly at Roy. An arroe flew out of the smoke and buried itself in Roy's shoulder. The half-dragon cried, losing his footing once again, and fell. Link was upon him instantly, but Roy countered. Arrows were small things. Link spun himself, sending Roy flying, but luckily, a platform in the stage caught him and he wasn't thrown off the Game and Watch screen to his defeat. Roy jumped down to meet Link, making a crescent sweep beneath him with his sword. Link used his bubbly shield quickly, and did three quick upward slashes. Roy brought his sword down to counter, and Link fell, on fire again._

"_I'm going to burn to a crisp," Link said, more to himself than to Roy, even though the redhead heard it. Roy smirked at this, and took the opportunity to charge again. He was cut short again as Link came near, carrying a bomb. Roy released the attack, sure it would kill Link. However, the bomb exploded, shooting Link in the other direction, away from off-screen, and away from defeat._

"_Lucky," Roy muttered, holding his sword up and countering an arrow. Link took the chance to rush in and grab Roy with his hookshot, throwing the redhead into the air after a few good blows. Roy went up, aware of Link's strong stabbing move in the air, and twisted artfully out of the blade's way, meeting Link's side with a sharp slash._

_Roy landed on the groun as Link went spiraling up, but as he came down, his sword positioned neatly below him, it met Roy's back and the attack sent Roy up, becoming a distant star in the background. _

The screen blinked, VICTOR: LINK as few times before it went black. Zelda turned off the screen.

"Why do you guys enjoy watching it so much?" Roy was at the door. "You like watching me lose?"

"No," Zelda smiled. "I like watching Link win."

Roy frowned at her as he sat on another couch, which was in front of another screen, but he hung his legs over the arm of the couch as to face his comrades.

"Well, Marth and Link go at it the day after tomorrow," he said absently.

"No kidding," Samus rolled her eyes.

"And then…the party…and then…we all get sent home!"

"Are you that happy?" Pit queried.

Roy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to leave and I don't want to stay."

"We'll all miss each other," Zelda sighed. "We have to try out for next year, alright? And, unless there is some emergency, each one of us will come, or else…well…I don't know…I can't think of a good enough punishment right now."

"By the way, where are Link and Marth?" Samus inquired.

The others looked up as if the question had never crossed their minds. Neither of them knew. They simultaneously got up and left the room, wandering around the mansion. Link was found in the training room, apparently fighting with Mario. After questioning some Smashers, they found Marth had retired early.

"He probably wants to get some rest…" Peach said.

"At only 7:20?"

Peach shrugged and nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Roy grinned, "whether he's asleep or not! He's got allday tomorrow to relax."

Roy marched up the stairs. Zelda left to converse with Link. That left Pit and Samus alone…again…

"Samus," Pit turned to the bounty hunter. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Pit took a deep breathe. Here goes nothing…

"Were you with Roy at one time?"

Samus's gaze somewhat hardened and her smile vanished.

"I thought I told Captain Falcon to keep his shitty mouth shut…"

"No, he didn't tell me," Pit reassured. "I figured it out. You two were together, last year, weren't you?"

"Yes...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Pit," Samus sighed.

"Why did you two…separate?"

"I…uh…I can't say now…" Samus stammered.

Pit looked at his feet. "Well…it doesn't really—it doesn't really make a difference. I—I still care about you anyway." Without thinking, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and flew to his room.

**On three: AWW HOW SWEET! SQUEE! Okay. Yeah. I lost my brain. I can't think right now. But I can credit reviews! Funny, huh?**

**foxdude33**

**Yes, you were the first to review. Samus is...slightly angered. Yes. Let's put it that way. **

**Raven-Rinku**

**Well, I'm glad you reviewed. :) I understand the part about being busy; during school I could never update! But niw I can, almost everyday! Woot! Yeah. Glad you like!**

**Hylian dragoness**

**Nice! Lefty power! **

**Link: Yay! Lefty!**

**Except I can't write kanji correctly because the "right" way is with the right hand. Damn the world for thinking majority rules! Wait, it sorta does. But I'm still with the lefties!**

**HylianHero128**

**Really? You're writing a Midsummer Night's Dream fic? I'm off to check that out...**

**It's okay if you haven't reviewed in a while. I'm just happy you like the story!**

**Dannyboy**

**Was this "seriously hot" enough for you, or do you need more? I'm not known to go into detail...xD**

**qwertumz**

**Yes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to be the predictable fan girl. I'm not like that! Because I'm a lefty! Yeah! Um...**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Ooh, another MSND? I'm going to go check that out too...it's my favorite Shakespeare play. Yes, I made Pit lose. Sorry.**

**Pit: -grumble-**

**Angelglory**

**Ah yes, you possess the skills of self-promotion as well...LoL, I love self-promoting...it's so self-promotion-ish! Yeah!**

**ptpeach**

**I chose the third, obviously. Yay, Pit/Samus junk!**

**Calder**

**I'll try to find a way to get Crazy in. I love the left hand as much as everybody else. LEFTY POWER! OH BABY! -cough- Yes.**

**R'N'Rer**

**Yes. I'm sorry. It's true. **

** I live in a box.**

**Ayadin**

**Yeah, I get plenty of requests for Snake and Crazy. I'm working hard on trying to find good chapters to place them in!**

**SnowCrystal**

**Wow...I was actually preferred over homework! That's cool! xD Well, it ain't good to procrastinate (though I do it myself numerous times), so don't do it alot! Even though you love my story.**

**LoneWolf92**

**Yes, my plushies always end up beheaded because I strangle them to death. I'm sure some of you are familiar with the "-huggles (insert hot dude's name here) until head pops off- Oops. -grabs another (insert hot dude's name here) plushie-" xD  
**


	21. Chapter XXI

**I'm back! Joy to the world! I was currently working on my Stuck in an Elevator and Living the Legend…oh yes, SELF PROMOTION TIME…AGAIN! I LOVE SELF PROMOTION! Anyhoodles, go check it out. They seem to be doing well.**

**Roy: Of course.**

**I love Roy now…-drools-**

**Pit: But what about me! You made this fic for me!**

**Oh yeah I did. Sorry Roy. Guess I'll have to make a fic about you. Except I don't have any ideas.**

**Pit: Me neither.**

**Roy: Well, you're probably just saying that so she won't write anything about me so you get all the glory!**

**Pit: -mysteriously- Maybe I am.**

**Roy: -hits Pit with a frying pan-**

**Hey, you can only do that when we review for Band of Brothers and Patriot!**

**Roy: Oh yeah. Sorry.**

**Oh yes…I made Peach older than the teens to be with Mario. :D That means her room is on a different floor, as the rooms are organized by age. And, genre was changed to Action/Adventure/Romance. **

Chapter Twenty-One

"If I have to endure those little brats one last time," Peach cursed as she placed her crown properly on her head, "they will never see the end of my rage!"

She stalked out of her room, finally away from her vanity. She peered carefully down the hall to watch out for the gang, then skipped down the stairs happily. She was peering over the railing, looking for Mario, when Pit flew into her and knocked her back.

"I'm sorry!" Pit cried, helping the Princess up. "I was in a hurry to get to my floor."

"No, it's alright," Peach giggled, dusting herself off. "Whatever for?"

Pit knew it would make no sense to tell her he was racing to his room to go to bed, so he lied, "I was getting a weapon to show the guys, and I was so eager, I guess I was flying pretty fast."

"Yes, yes you were," Peach smiled, agreeing with the angel. "Well, just slow down a bit, Pit! I'll see you around."

Pit waved good-bye to her and flew off the balustrade up to his floor. He groaned when he saw the gang waiting for him by the railing. Hovering in the air, Pit rolled his eyes and glared at them all.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to take one of us for a ride!" Ness cried happily.

"Yeah! As in, you hold on to us and take us around!" Young Link piped up.

"Hmm…" Pit looked up and placed his hand on his chin to give the impression that he was thinking deeply. "No."

"No?" Nana cried.

"No."

"Pikachu pika pika!" Pikachu hissed.

"Yeah! We want to!" Purin began to inflate like a balloon.

"Well, too bad," Pit replied.

Each member advanced simultaneously and menacingly towards the angel.

Yoshi spat, "Well then you'll have to get past us to get to your room!"

"Guy, I don't want this right now—"

"Yaaaaaah!" they all screamed and tackled Pit, knocking him to the ground. They weren't really attacking him, but were just sort of sitting on top of him and screaming.

Pit finally managed to shove them all off of him, except for Pichu, who stayed on Pit's shoulder.

"Pichu," he ordered. "Off. Now."

"Chu!" the Pokemon giggled. It was obvious he said, "No!"

Pit drew his bow and looked about to slice the mouse, so he jumped off Pit and onto the railing. He giggled, doing his taunt, crying, "Pichu!" He jumped up and down, and, agile as his breed is, he lost his footing and fell off the balustrade.

"Pichu!" Pit cried involunatrily and dove off the balustrade. The gang watched apprehensively, too scared to move. Though it was only seconds, it felt like hours before Pit grasped the small Pokemon and flapped his wings, saving the little mouse from a five-story drop. (The foyer is the tallest room in the mansion, as each floor has a balcony at the end of its hall to look over the foyer.)

The small Pokemon was shaking when Pit brought him back to the gang. Pikachu piped his thanks to Pit and then sympathetically scolded (is that possible?) the smaller mouse.

After that was over with, Pichu shakily thanked Pit.

"He said he could've died," Purin giggled. "Pikachu's making him do whatever you say."

"Well," Pit thought aloud, "I could make you stop tormenting the other Smashers here."

The gang looked about to protest when Pit shook his head. "Nah, there's only four more days until we leave. You know what? It's nothing. You can probably pay me back another day…" Pit then looked hard at the gang. "See what happens when you guys carelessly attack the Smashers? Pichu could have gotten hurt—bad!"

The gang was silent.

"From now on, be more careful, or else one of you or more will end up gravely injured," Pit said.

The others nodded solemnly, then walked off. Pit shook his head and was about to enter his room when he heard voices coming from Marth's room. Though he couldn't resist, he crept up to the door and listened, hearing Roy and Marth in some sort of conversation.

"…I'm telling you, she's head over heels for him!" Roy was saying.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one, Mewtwo, that stupid Pokemon who doesn't know boundaries, read her mind and found out she kissed Pit in the hall…"

Pit was startled.

"You can't still love her, do you?" Marth queried after being silent for a while.

Pit peered inside through the ajar door, noticing Roy's sad look as he fiddled with his sword and looked at the floor.

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Pit stumbled back, almost crying out. He remembered that Samus and Roy were together in the tournament last year, but he didn't know how serious they were. Reasoning that he had done enough spying on people that day, he went to his room.

_Roy loves Samus…_Pit though blankly as he turned on the light to his room. He walked to the balcony and looked out at the night, gripping the railing. Soon he found himself gripping it so hard, it hurt. _Why this sudden rush of anger?_ He couldn't imagine himself mad at Roy, but yet he was. _Why am I angry at Roy? He's one of my closest friends now. I can't be mad at him…but he stills cares about Samus, even when things have moved on…_

All these thoughts made Pit sleepy, and he collapsed on his bed, out in seconds.

* * *

"Good morning," Roy yawned to Pit and Link as they all exited their rooms at the same time.

"Morning," Link returned cheerily.

"Hello," Pit said simply.

"Hope breakfast wakes you up, Roy," Link ruffled Roy's bright red hair.

"But I _am _up."

"Sure, Roy, in your world," Link scoffed.

Pit was silent, and instead of taking the stairs, leaped of the balustrade and flew down to the ground floor. He landed softly, then proceeded to enter the dining room.

"Wish I could do that," Roy spoke sleepily.

When they finally got to the dining room, Roy made himself a cup of coffee and drank it all in seconds, despit the fact it was hot. Maybe it was because he's half dragon, so it didn't matter. Soon Samus, Marth, and Zelda came down, all chatting excitedly about some random topic.

_I shouldn't say anything to Roy…_ Pit thought nervously as he saw Roy wave to the group, but somehow he thought Roy was waving to only Samus. _But he wants her back…well, he's such a show-off, and he's annoying! _Pit had no idea where these hateful feelings had suddenly come from.

_I see you are experiencing jealousy…_ Mewtwo's voice rang in his head.

_You again!_

_Indeed._

_Why don't you mind your own business?_

Mewtwo's laugh echoed in Pit's mind. _If I did, you'd find yourself in some romantic trouble a lot, wouldn't you?_

_What do you mean?_

_Have you already forgotten the help I gave you last night? I was the one who said Samus cared about you._

_Why do you want to help me?_

Mewtwo chuckled. _You obviously have no knowledge of the human race, being an angel. Again, you must be experiencing jealousy._

_Jealousy?_

_Ugh. _Mewtwo groaned.

_What?_

_You're so naïve._

_Well, I'm sorry, _Pit returned sarcastically. _But I can't help getting mad at Roy._

_I know. I heard your thoughts. How evil for you to say to your friend._

_Well, he's trying to win her back! _

_His habits don't seem to have changed._

_Well, they have. I know he's just waiting for me to explode at him._

_He isn't._

_How can you be so sure? _Pit inquired.

_I can read minds, remember?_

_Oh yeah. But why do you want to help me? I thought you were an evil clone, and aren't you made at me for defeating you earlier in the tournament?_

_Yes, but that is in the past, isn't it? _

_Still, why are you trying to help me? _Pit glanced at Mewtwo for the first time, but the Pokemon wasn't looking at him, obviously wanting to keep their telepathic conversation a secret.

_The future does not bode well._

_What?_

Pit looked at Mewtwo again, a confused look on his face. However, Mewtwo kept a solemn face, biting into a bread roll. He had closed the connection. Pit was totally confused about how to approach Samus and Roy now without losing it. He might be okay with Samus, but now he couldn't find himself approaching Roy.

"Hey, Pit!" Samus called to the angel after breakfast. "We all wanna train now. You coming?"

"Yeah," Pit stood up and walked over to where the teens were gathered. They then moved over to the training arena.

Marth felt like training with Zelda and Link with Samus, so Roy was left with Pit. Pit was glad Roy wasn't in the mood for fighting and felt like spectating. Pit almost felt he could kill Roy.

"Wow," Roy commented. The half dragon was now obviously fully awake, watching Marth and Zelda exchange blows. Zelda had just given Marth a shapr kick in midair, knocking the Altean off his feet. Then the redhead switched to Samus and Link, where Link had just shielded himself from a strong lash of Samus's whip.

"Come on, Samus!" Pit shouted.

"Yeah!" Roy joined in.

"What?" Link cried, blocking a strong kick from Samus. "Now you're cheering for her?"

"Sorry," Pit called back. "Fine, let's go Link! Keep it strong!"

"Thank you!" Link muttered as he swiped at Samus.

After the training, Zelda went upstairs to relax, taking Link with her. Marth was tired as well, but not too tired. He remained with Roy, Pit, and Samus as they sat outside under a giant elm tree, cloud gazing.

"Roy, that cloud looks like your hair." Marth pointed to a slow-moving cloud that was passing over them.

"Cool! I have a cloud dedicated to my hair!" Roy grinned childishly.

"Well, that cloud looks just like a cloud," Samus said.

"Which one?" Marth laughed, causing the others to laugh as well.

"I like that cloud," Pit pointed to another one. "It looks like an angel."

"It's a Pit cloud!" Samus giggled.

"Marth?" Snake came up to the four under the tree. "I stole Young Link's bottle of milk, and they said unless I gave it back, they'd do something to your room."

"What?" Marth cried, sitting up. "I locked my room today!"

"Well, Purin sang Luigi to sleep and took the Master Key…" Snake said slowly.

"I knew they shouldn't have trusted that guy to be the janitor…" Marth muttered. "You gave his bottle back, right?"

Snake took the bottle out from behind him. "See for yourself…"

"Shit!" Marth jumped up. "That's the second time! Come help me!"

Snake and Marth ran back to the mansion, leaving the remaining three in an awkward silence.

"Well," Roy said finally, "that cloud looks like—"

"Just shut up, Roy," Samus snapped.

"Fine."

They all sat there in silence. Pit didn't know what happened to him. He just had to let it out, but he couldn't…Roy was a friend, but he was still mad at him. How could Roy sit there so calmly? Pit shook slightly with anger, trying to contain it, but Pit was never known for keeping his feelings in, and finally said, "Why do you still care about her?"

Roy sat up. "Pardon?"

Samus stared at the two.

Pit realized what he had just said. But it was too late to turn back now. "Why do you still love Samus?"

"W-what?" Samus spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Roy cried, shocked.

"You still love her even though she's moved on!" Pit found himself shouting. He couldn't control it.

"Please," Samus said, "don't talk about it!"

"You know why we separated?" Roy yelled, returning Pit's anger. "It's because we couldn't be together in the end! And that's how it'll end up for you, too!"

"No it won't!" Pit retorted.

"Guys…" Samus started.

"Yes it will!" Roy roared, ignoring Samus.

"Well, why didn't you take your chance when you came back this year?"

"Because she fell in love with you right when she fought you for that damn movie Master made! She loved you before I saw her again!"

"Guys, stop!"

"I'm outta here," Roy stood up. "I can't stand to be around Cupid…"

"Roy…"

"Go ahead, Dragon Breath!" Pit snapped.

"Say that again!" Roy's anger boiled over and he tackled Pit.

"Stop it!" Samus screamed, and forced her way between the two guys. "It's so embarrassing, being fought over! Will you two stop being so immature?"

Roy pulled back. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Roy…" Samus whispered. "You still care about me?"

"Damn right! You know how excited I was to see you again? But no, all you cared about was Pit, that little angel you met while filming! I thought you would be excited to see me, but no, you just wanted to be introduced to Pit!" Roy shouted. "And you!" He pointed to Pit. "I can't believe I treated you like a friend! All you did was get mad at me for caring about Samus…all I was trying to do was bring back memories! It hurts, damn it! It hurts being rejected by her because you had to come! She barely acknowledged me after you came!" Roy ran off, away from the mansion and into the nearby forest.

"Roy!" Samus screamed. Pit stood frozen in his spot, speechless. Samus broke down crying, something unsual as she was bounty hunter. "This is all my fault…I shouldn't have tried out this year…"

"No, it's not your fault…it's all mine…"

"But I was the one who liked you the instant I saw you…I neglected Roy without knowing it…" Pit put a hand on Samus's shoulder. "When you two trained at the beginning, I was so scared. I was watching both of you fight…I didn't want either of you hurt…"

"Stay here," Pit ordered, and flew up, over the forest.

"Pit, no!" Samus cried.

"Stay here!" Pit repeated, and flew off.

Pit knew he had an advantage. One was that he was flying high and could spot Roy easily. The second was that Roy was wearing blue and red, and would stand out against the brown and green of the forest. In a minute Pit spotted him, and, bow ready, landed right in front of his path.

"Get the hell away from me!" Roy shrieked, but drew the Sword of the Seals anyway.

"Roy, I'm sorry," Pit said firmly. "I had no idea I was taking Samus away from you."

"Like hell you were…" Roy murmured, taking a step back.

Samus appeared through the shrubbery.

Pit started, "I thought I said…"

"I know. I couldn't resist. I had to follow you," Samus spoke. She turned to Roy. "I-I'm so sorry…for neglecting you…"

Roy said nothing, but gazed at Samus with his azure eyes, making Samus want to cower before him. Instead, she straightened up, and took a step towards Roy.

"Roy…I don't deserve to be forgiven…but please…please…I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Roy was frozen in his spot as Samus took another step. "Please…Roy…it wasn't Pit…it was all my fault…please…just stop arguing…"

Roy still didn't move, even when Samus was right up next to him, and he stayed put as she pressed her lips to his. Pit stood a distance off, feeling a bit awkward. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Roy stared at Samus for a moment, then turned to Pit.

"Wow, Pit…can you forgive a bastard?"

"All the time," Pit smirked.

They shook hands, nodding to each other. Samus had to laugh at the sight.

"From now on…let's just all be friends…" she declared. "Nothing serious. To prevent more problems like this."

"Of course," Roy and Pit said in unison.

The trio headed back to the mansion.

**Wow, that was a loooooong chapter! I think. I mean, longer than I usually write them. And wow, that was a short fight. Compared to Link and Zelda's situation a few chapters back. And I made Samus cry! ZOMG. LoL. Now, on to crediting reviewers!**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd **

**Ah yes, Crazy shall return. I promise that. I did a semi-Samus/Roy past. SPOILER: The next chapter will include how Samus and Roy came to love each other...ON THREE: AWWWW...Yeah. **

**Angelglory**

**Goddesses! I almost forgot about Wario!I only mentioned him once! My bad...okay, I'll put him in in the chapters to come! Apologies!**

**tikitikirevenge**

**Thanks. I like writing battles. For some reason, I hesitate before typing the word "kiss" in on a keyboard. Heh. I couldn't write romance if I tried...**

**qwertumz**

**-resurrects you- I can raise the dead! Mwahahaha...yeah, okay. Yes, the fan girls have died. It is a death count of...-looks at chart- a lot of fan girls...**

**Dannyboy**

**Yes, I am an absurd 14-year-old who loves Shakespeare. I had to look up Titania's long part, but I had memorized everything else. Ahh! -audience boos and throws rotten fruit- Don't hurt me! I happen to like Shakespeare! -gets hit in the head with an apple from audience- Ooh, an apple...**

**foxdude33**

**LoL, yes, I like putting a little humor in my fights. Mwahaha! >8D**

**SnowCrystal**

**I'm so glad you like this story! SPOILER(again): The Link and Marth fight will be Chapter 23, as Chapter 22 will be about how Samus and Roy came to lurv each other...aww...**

**Nintendo Nut1**

**YES KISSY KISSY!**

**Except...it's Roy and Samus. xD Okay, for the PotO nerds...think of when Christine was kissing Erik while Raoul stood helplessly off to the side...ZOMG I JUST GOT A NEW STORY IDEA!one!11!111one!1 I don't know if I'll really do it, though. :D**

**LoneWolf92**

**LoL, I have no crush now. I had someone who was very close to me a long time ago but he broke my heart and now I don't trust the opposite sex at all! Whoa, did I just say that? xD LoL.**

**hieilover135**

**LoL, Wario was only mentioned once. Sorry. I'll try to put Luigi in it more. Hey, you know who I haven't mentioned at all yet? DK! and Bowser! and Ganondorf! Whoa...I don't feel like putting them in though. xD Oh well. We'll see.**

**Hylian dragoness**

**Ah yes, the wonderful language of Japanese...**

**Atama wa dame...**

**nightmare car**

**Ah yes, I love Kirby. -huggles Kirby- He eats so much...**

**Kirby: -eats Authoress- **

**Pit: OH NOEZ! HOW WILL WE SURVIVE WITHOUT ANYONE TO WRITE ABOUT US?**

**Kirby: -spits Authoress out-**

**Ew...**

**R'N'Rer**

**HAHA! I HAVE USED REPELLANT TO KEEP THEM AWAY! -sprays Dark Ominous Figure Repellant around self-**

**Slordrevan**

**Bad experiences with disembodied hands? o.O Okie-doodles. Fine by me. LoL. A lot of people demand Crazy, but he's got a good heart...in his...hand...damn it...**

**ptpeach**

**Yes, poor Roy. I think that's why I love him so much...LoL. Oh yes, update your story!**

**Calderious**

**Ah, welcome to Fan Fiction, fellow author! Nice beginning for your story, by the way!**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**It's okay the review is short. You just reviewed, and that's what matters! 8D As long as the count goes up!**

**Roy: -hits Authoress with frying pan- Don't be self-centered.**

**I TOLD you, you can only do that when we review for Band of Brothers and Patriot!**

**Roy: Uh...I forgot... **


	22. Chapter XXII

**I had to update! Even though my computer crashed. I am now using the ridiculous Word Pad, but it's better than nothing. **

**MORE PROMOTION! ( Not just me this time)**

**I wrote a SSBM version of Pride and Prejudice...I'm trying to keep it original, not totally repeating Jane Austen.**

**READ NIENNA CALMCACIL'S STORY! Malon joins the Smashers in pursuit of Link, falling in love with Roy in the process! Sorry, Nienna, I couldn't think of a better summary. REVIEW IT SO SHE UPDATES!**

**If you remember me saying, this chapter is going to be about how Samus and Roy met and fell in LURV! Aww...**

**Pit: No more stuff about me? ;o;**

**Nope!**

**Pit: D:**

Chapter Twenty-Two

ONE YEAR AGO

_So many new people..._ Samus thought nervously as she looked upon the faces of newcomers for the tournament. _Last year was just twelve. This year there's nearly thirty! _She scanned the crowd, inspecting each person one by one from a distance.

"Samus!" a voice made the bounty hunter jump. She turned to see Mario. "I'm so-a glad you-a got in-a this year. Welcome!"

"Thanks," Samus replied. "Master Hand seems pretty lenient now to let our numbers nearly double."

"Well, he-a did say he-a wanted more competition this-a year," Mario put his finger on his chin. "But, it's-a quite interesting, don't you-a think? New competitors and-a new friends!"

_And new enemies, _Samus thought sadly. She had not made many friends the previous year, save for Pikachu, who was nice to everybody. Everybody had assumed she was a male at first, until she had removed her helmet on the last day. She regretted it, partly because Captain Falcon started to hit on her, and because everyone stared. She hated being the center of attention. Mario's voice brought her from her thoughts.

"There are-a more females participating this-a year," Mario spoke. "Perhaps they'll make-a excellent new friends. One is-a Zelda, Princess of-a Hyrule, and-a the other is-a Peach, Princess of-a Mushroom Kingdom and..." he coughed, blushing slightly, "...my-a girlfriend."

_Great...hoity-toity Princesses to make me feel welcome..._ Samus thought bitterly. But she smiled at Mario with a soft, "Thanks."

The day went slowly by with the new Smashers being introduced. Samus tried not to yawn too much, but couldn't help it. Once the last Smasher had been introduced, Samus cheered inwardly and began wandering around the mansion. It was certainly different from the year before, with two extra stories and a better training arena for everyone. She walked aimlessly around, until she slammed into someone.

"Sorry," Roy turned around. He stared at Samus a minute, who was in her body suit. "What's up, man?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Samus nearly exploded, and yanked off her helmet, her blonde hair falling around her face.

"Nothing much, except that I'm a girl and not a man!"

"Okay, sorry about that," Roy said, slightly surprised at her outburst. "It's not my fault I don't wear a suit that doesn't help others define my gender."

That was the wrong thing to say. Again.

"I want to fight you!" Samus hissed. "I'll show you that just because I'm a girl, I'm not weak."

"Hey, I didn't say you were weak..." Roy started.

"Ten minutes!" Samus broke in, and stalked away.

Samus walked up to her room to prepare. What had she done? She was such an idiot! Challenging a Smasher she knew nothing about. She hadn't paid attention to Master Hand when he had introduced Roy, and therefore knew nothing about the redhead. She groaned, collapsing on her bed. What made her so angry? It had suddenly come as soon as she had seen him. She spent the next eight minutes regretting everything, then got up to get ready. Muttering curses as she headed down the stairs, a group of Smashers already lay clustered at the bottom of the steps.

"What?" snarled Samus.

"You challenged someone already?" Ness asked boldly.

"So what if I did?" Samus retorted.

"It's odd," Ness replied. "We haven't even been here for three hours and a training fight is going to happen already! Cool!"

"It'd better be cool," Samus muttered, and entered the training arena.

Roy was already waiting for her, with a blue-haired swordsman and Link by his side. She smirked. More swordsmen. It was true Link was the only one last year, but now they had a total of four.

"Ready when you are," Roy called.

Samus walked over to the redhead. "Link, you ref," she ordered. She didn't like Link's judging much; whenever there was a disagreement he didn't know which side to take. But she didn't know the other guy and whether he was better at it or not, so she chose Link.

"Go!" Link shouted, and Samus and Roy rushed in on each other.

A strong sweep sent Samus back in the direction she had come from. _Wow...he's strong...really strong..._She climbed back onto her feet and shot two homing missiles at the redhead, then rushed in. Roy brought his blade back, and with a yell, countered the small missiles and struck Samus at the same time. She fell down, but quickly did a back sweep to knock the swordsman off his feet. She then grabbed him and pulled him close, hitting him while he struggled. _He isn't that bad of a fighter...he's actually kind of cute..._Samus purged the unwonted thoughts from her mind, then realized their bodies were close. It seemed sort of intimate, but then Samus realized she had Roy in a death grab and tossed him down.

Glad her helmet hid her blushing face, Samus came in on Roy with punches and kicks. After a few, Roy brought his blade up to meet her fist, and wish a quick upward slash, knocked her away from him. The tables turned as he grabbed her and began to knee her in the stomach.

_Ow! Well, this suit is just plain useless..._Samus found she wasn't writhing in his grasp, but sitting like a tame puppy, letting him beat her. Before she could wonder as to why she bothered to just sit, Roy threw her into the air, and thrust his sword up to meet her. A burning sensation took over her body._This suit _is _useless._ Before she knew it, she engulfed in flames. _Fire! How...?_

Samus was forced into the air, but she grinned as she came down, preparing for her special downward blow that sent a Smasher's percentage soaring. She readied her strong arm and brought it down on Roy as hard as she could, but again he brought up his sword, and with an incoherent cry in Japanese, sent her lit up in fire to the ground. _How the hell did he do that? That's my special move that always works! Shit...he's beating the crap outta me..._

Roy came in, dealing blow after blow with his sword. Samus found herself unable to move. One strong slice sent Samus to the other side of the arena, and Roy did not hesitate to get into some sort of stance. Samus ignored the fact that he began to glow as she rubbed her head. Then she noticed Roy stood, unmoving, on the other side. She took her chance and ran in, fist ready to collide with his jaw. He had angered her so much, and shattered her pride. She came within a few feet of him, arm raised, but as she took one more step, Roy let out a loud cry and brought his glowing sword down on Samus. She burned again, but it was more painful. Screaming (which was something she never did), Samus hit the wall of the arena and collapsed.

"Game! Samus is unable to continue! The victor is Roy!" Link shouted.

_Damn you, Link. _Samus hissed in her mind when she stood up. She could have kept fighting, but elfie had to call it off. Her suit had failed her miserably, and she pulled her helmet off, breathing heavily.

"Good fight," Roy came over, holding his hand out.

Samus ignored it, staring daggers at the redhead. "I could've kept fighting."

"Well, let's train again sometime, with someone else as the ref. Marth's good at that kind of stuff, you know."

Samus glanced at the blue-haired swordsman, who smiled at her. "Yeah. This one was too short, anyway."

"The next one might be shorter," Roy smiled at her. Samus forced herself not to smile back and melt. "Because now you know all my moves."

"Maybe," Samus said. "Well, I'm going to go rest now. See you later. Oh, and good fight, Roy." She found herself running from the training arena, forgetting the curious glares, and up to her room. She closed the door with a loud slam, and approached the full length mirror. She pulled off her armor, revealing her tight-fitting blue suit. She was still breathing heavily, her heart pounding. It fluttered as she remembered being so close to Roy when he had grabbed her, and her breathing now became short. She flopped onto the bed, trying to forget his face, but couldn't. She smacked herself in the face and went to the bathroom to wash up. She was all sweaty now, and took a quick shower to freshen up. She pulled on some jeans a tank top, knowing the other Smashers would be surprised to see her in something other than her suit. She went to the mirror, staring at herself. _Funny...since when did I care about how I dressed? _She let her hair down and came back to the hall, shutting her door after her. Lunch would be in a few minutes.

"Oh Samus, honey, you look so pretty like that!" Samus cringed at the fluttery, high-pitched voice of Peach. "So much better than that nasty old suit."

"Nasty as it may look, it has proved useful lately," Samus replied, trying not to glare at the blonde curly-haired Princess in a bright pink dress with red high heels.

"Oh, sure, but you look so much better like this," Peach cooed.

"I can't fight like this."

"I know that, dear, but you look absolutely charming!"

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. So, who're you doing it for?"

"Pardon?"

"Mario told me you never step out of your suit. Who are you doing it for?"

"No one."

"Really? So you just decide to not wear it, today of all days?"

"Yes."

"So it's not for Roy?" Samus wished she hadn't turned red because then Peach wouldn't have giggled at her. "That's so adorable, dear."

"Please don't call me 'dear'."

"Apologies, then, Samus. I'll see you down at lunch," Peach brushed past Samus and went to the stairs. "By the way, you two would be so cute together."

Samus could only stare in shock after the Princess. _How dare she say such things! I don't like Roy! I don't! _Samus trailed after the Princess and into the dining room.

"There she is," she heard Marth say upon her entrance. Roy stood up.

"Hey, Samus! Over here!" he called. Samus froze. _Don't make eye contact...don't make eye contact...don't may eye contact..._she told herself. She did, then wished she didn't. Immediately lost in the azure eyes, Samus found herself walking over to him. "I want to know more about you...if you don't mind."

"No, it's okay," Samus said, trying to keep her voice from cracking with fear. She felt so jitttery as Roy pulled out the chair next to him for her. _Wow...such a gentleman..._

"You're an amazing fighter," Roy spoke, to start the conversation. "I've never battled anyone like you."

"Likewise," Samus replied, taking no notice of Master and Crazy as they came in and made the food appear. "How do you summon fire like that? It's amazing." _And quite sexy..._

"I'm not sure. I don't know if it's my sword, or me. My friends say I'm half dragon, but I don't know," Roy mused, ignoring the food that appeared in front of him.

Samus flipped her long hair behind her back, and noticed with her peripheral vision that he was gawking at her like an idiot. She also saw Marth jab him.

"What?" Roy snapped.

* * *

Through the tournament, Samus and Roy grew closer. They began to focus on nothing but each other. They forgot to feel down when they lost to their opponents. They ignored Master's announcements with Crazy's hysterical yells in the background. They even ignored the fact that Falco won the tournament. On the last day, everyone was departing for home, stepping into special portals to return to their worlds. Everyone else was downstairs, but the two sat in Roy's room, refusing to leave early.

Roy lay on his bed, one arm tucked behind his head and the other around Samus's slender waist. Samus lay next to Roy with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They sat in silence, until Roy finally said,

"How are we going to keep in touch?"

Samus sat up, much to Roy's dismay. "Well, Master is developing a special system, but he said we won't be able to use it until next year's tournament."

Roy also sat up, and pulled Samus into a kiss. She giggled girlishly, something she rarely did. They continued to kiss passionately until Master's loud voice on the intercom interrupted them.

**"Last reminder, Smashers. Please report to the portal immediately. I know you all don't want to stay here with me, so let's get you all home!"**

Roy pulled away from Samus. "I'm going to miss you...terribly...horribly...desperately..."

"Is it possible to miss one desperately? Don't you mean you want to see me desperately?"

"Well, yeah."

They grabbed their things and headed downstairs, Roy's arm draped around Samus. The only remaining Smashers were Mario, Peach, Luigi, The Ice Climbers, Marth, and Mr. Game and Watch.

"There you are," Marth said upon Roy's arrival. Roy shrugged at Marth, grinning like a little kid.

"Can't wait to see you next year," Roy pulled Samus into a hug and a kiss.

"Of course."

"I love you."

Samus smiled. "I love you, too."

"I won't forget you. I'll think about you all the time. Promise to always be my girl?"

"I do." Samus giggled again.

Roy kissed her one last time and then stepped into the portal, waving goodbye. Marth was rolling his eyes, but he was smiling. Samus waved to Roy until he was no longer visible and completely gone.

"Until next year," she whispered before she prepared to leave herself.

**Ta da! There you have it!**

**qwertumz**

**Hooray! You live!**

** Link: -grumble grumble-**

**Hey, that's not nice! Apologize! **

**Nintendo Nut1**

**Hooray! I'm making people love Roy more and more!**

**Roy: -beams proudly-**

**Okay yeah whatever. It's hard for me to write romance! I try to make it as romantic as I can, but I have trouble. xD**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**Must...get...the...game! NARGH! I wants it! I needs it! My precious...anyhoodles, can't wait 'til it comes out!**

**ptpeach**

**Yes, I made Peach older. Only by two years! That's okay, right? Right? -sees angry mob of Peach fans closing in- AHH!**

**Raven-Rinku**

**Yes, Link! We have another lefty joining our group! GO LEFTY POWER! No offense ya right-handers...  
**

**Link: Hooray! -does victory dance-**

**Angelglory**

**Yes, we all LOVE Snake! SNAKE! **

**Snake: -hides in box-**

**Yes, he's so adorable that way. -cough- Anywho, I'm sorry Wario, for neglecting you.**

**Wario: I suppose it's-a okay.**

**Hylian dragoness**

**Ah yes, Shakespeare. My favorite stories are MSND and the Tempest. Whee!**

**Dannyboy**

**It was by coincidence! I totally forgot that yous aid Pit should rescue Pichu! Honestly! I ask people if it's alright if I use their idea, unless they say, "You should do this..." then I just put it in. xD And sorry for aggravating you! -hides with Snake in box- I didn't mean it! I suck at writing romances so I was just trying to put it out of the way...ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE! There! -wipes forehead- Phew. xD Oh, and please don't send Marth after me! **

**hieilover135**

**Okay, I'll try to put Ganondorf and Bowser in as much as I can. It's sort of hard to do because there's like what, 50 characters? LoL, just kidding.**

**DK: Nobody loves me...**

**You're a gorilla. You aren't cute and cuddly. And you certainly aren't charming.**

**DK: ;o;**

**SnowCrystal**

**Yes, Luigi is a janitor. xD I couldn't think of a better suited job! Don't worry, Luigi doesn't mind.**

** Luigi: -mumble mumble- Murder...-mumble mumble-...at night...-mumble mumble-...revenge.**

**Hehehe...uh oh.**

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd**

**Hehehe...you're back to being hated by everyone, Roy.**

**Roy: No! ;o; It's Pit and Samus's fault, remember?**

**Samus: Oh sure, drag us into this!**

**Now, now, don't be a sore loser, Roy.**

**Roy: -brandishes Sword of Seals-**

**O.O**

**LoneWolf92**

**LoL, of course I shall find love. Everyone does! LoL. Whee! This story has great potential!**

**Pit: Hooray! -copies Link's victory dance-**

**Link: Hey!**

**R'N'Rer**

**Well, that's quite a pleasant thought. Care to leave a review that isn't intended for frightening me? xD**

**sam**

**SAM! WHAT UP YO! -cough- Wow...all those reviews...8) You have limited vocabulary, ya nerd! "Awesome"? xD That's all you can use to describe my great work? Just kidding. Now review again, fool! And get over your obsession with the Rubic's Cube!  
**

**nightmare car**

**-watches you fly off on Warp Star- I want a Warp Star...**

** Calderious**

**Hmm...Mewtwo with a TV show...not bad...**

**Mewtwo: I hate TV.**

**Oh well. You'll learn to like it.**

**Mewtwo: No.**

**Yes! >8D -cough-**

**Lightning Timberwolf**

**Well, I'm glad you like the story. I've worked hard on it, so it'd better be a success! **

**Pit: Now, Jen, you musn't be so selfish...**

**>:( What do you know, Pit? You stole Samus from Roy!**

**Pit:... **

**  
**


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Gah! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! My summer turned out more packed than my school year! I could only find time to read and review things...after all, these chapters are getting long! Sorry for the wait guys...**

**Pit: -covered in dust and sobbing- Do you know how long we've been waiting? -sniffle-**

**Uh...a while?**

**Pit: Five weeks!**

**That's a bad thing?**

**Pit: Well, considering you updated almost every other day, that's SICKENING!**

**Can we shut the yap and continue with the story, then?**

**Pit: -ruffles hair- Yes, we may.**

**WILL I EVER STOP THE SELF PROMOTION? Probably not...**

**I tried my first Horror/Thriller-ish! I call it Haunted! Roy thinks that there's other beings in the Smash Mansion...but who? Dun dun dun! Read it! 8D**

**Anywho, thanks to reviewers! I love reviews! **

**Oh yes, for those who didn't know...the last chapter was in the past. That's why it said ONE YEAR AGO at the top. :) **

Chapter Twenty-Three

"This is not fair," Marth groaned that night at dinner, pictures of his destroyed room drifting through his mind. "That's the second time! Little twerps...they never go for Roy's room!"

"Hey, I've got valuable stuff in there!"

"Like what?"

"Uh...stuff that's worth a fortune and more valuable than all your things combined! So there!" Roy crossed his arms.

Pit smiled at Roy. He was glad everything was back to normal. As normal as things could get, anyway. He was definitely excited about who would win tomorrow. He was practically bouncing in his seat, and almost fell on top of Fox.

"Too much sugar today, Pit?" Fox said as he twitched his ear.

"I suppose," Pit grinned at the vulpine. He felt bad for knocking Fox out in the first round; the vulpine was one of the best fighters he had ever gone against. While he watched the humanoid in training, he saw he was probably one of the best Smashers. _But I _beat_ him...that puts me somewhere..._Pit couldn't help thinking proudly.

"The big fight is at eleven," Fox said excitedly. He wolfed down a bagel slathered in cream cheese, then some cranberry juice. "Yum..."

"Better get your mind off of your room and focus on obliterating Link!" Roy said cheerily to Marth.

"Let him worry about his room. It's good when he's distracted. Good for me, anyway," Link joked.

Marth pointed a finger at Link, "You told the gang to sabotage my room, didn't you!" Everyone knew Marth was joking and just tuning up on his drama and acting skills. "You planned this, hoping it would distract me and you could take advantage of me! Ho, ho, Mr. Pointy Ears, I've got you now! You think you're so clever, but the Triforce of Wisdom went to Zelda!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Link cried, joining in with the drama.

"Yeah, yeah," Marth waved his hand. "We'll see in the battle we have today that I'm focusing very hard on!"

"Marth, you have something on your face," Link said.

Marth's hand flew to his face to find the substance Link spoke of. He turned red when Link broke out laughing. "That won't get me in our battle!"

"You never know," Link grinned. "I may have to do that if you have me hanging by a thread."

"GO!"

The computerized voice started the battle between the two swordsmen. Everyone else sat eagerly in the observation room, watching on the screens. Link started with a launch of two arrows, followed by his boomerang. Marth shielded the arrows and countered the boomerang. The Altean cursed because he had no long-range weapons, as Link had plenty. A flying bomb brought the cobalt to his senses as he dodged it and ran in quickly, using a swift slash to send Link's damage percentage to 8. It wasn't much, but good enough for a start. Link quickly landed with a roll and brought his shield up to block Marth's downward slash. Using the hookshot, Link pulled Marth in and bopped him on the head with the butt of his sword.

"Ow!" Marth cried. "Watch the hair!" Link laughed as he kicked Marth forward. Marth recovered from the throw with two quick slashes on each side, one hitting Link. The Hylian was off his feet for a few seconds, but that was all Marth needed to grab the Hero of Time and knee him in the stomach. "Just some friendly revenge!" He threw Link down and did the Dancing Blade move, hitting Link each time. The final cut threw Link in the air, but Link positioned his sword in a downward stab, his famous move. Marth immediately brought his sword to his shoulder; as soon as Link touched him, Marth swiped Link with a cry in Japanese. Marth's famous counter attack had saved him.

Link landed with another roll, and pulled out a bomb. He tossed it to Marth, who unwarily got smacked by it, having it explode in his face. A pillar of smoke rose from the cobalt, who now rushed in at the Hylian. They both let their swords meet, metal clashing against metal. Link was obviously faster when doing multiple stabs, whereas Marth followed with strong, slow slashes. Both's percentage wasn't rising any higher at the moment.

"C'mon!" Roy said, practically jumping up and down. "Let's get some action going!"

"You can't expect them to just go full-out on each other," Samus told him. "They're good friends."

"How come it was easier for me when I fought Link, then?" Roy wondered aloud.

Link was about to stab Marth, but the Altean raised his blade with an expert counter. Link landed on the ground, and Marth rushed in. However, Link jumped up with a quick swipe at Marth, then launched his hookshot out. It caught Marth, and Link pulled him in, hitting him again with his sword and this time, lifted him up and gave a quick slash, sending Marth straight up. As the Altean struggled to land, Link jumped up, stuck his sword straight above him, and met Marth's back. The Altean went back into the air. Link pulled out a bomb, tossing it up. Marth met the bomb with the counter, sending it exploding in the air as he came down. A quick downward slash caught Link before the Altean safely landed and rolled in the other direction, away from Link.

The two were fighting at the Dream Land stage, which didn't make it easy as the tree began to blow in Marth's direction. The wind pushed the prince off his feet and he grabbed the edge.

"Stupid tree!" Marth yelled, though he knew he could do nothing about it. Link came up, trying to knock Marth off. The Prince flung himself up, rolled past the Hylian, then turned and attacked. The blow knocked Link off the stage, and he jumped back. As soon as he came near, Marth grabbed him, kicked him, and tossed him back off.

"I remember when he did that to me," Pit mused.

Link finally let himself drop a little lower than the stage edge and did his Spin Attack, catching Marth with each turn and finally hitting him across the stage. Cheers broke out from the computerized crowd, going, "Link! Link! Link!" Marth shook his fist at the sky, as if that's where the audience was sitting. If only he had time to charge, which wasn't easy, because Link had arrow, a boomerang, and bombs backing him up so he could attack from afar. Marth ran at Link, dove and rolled around him, then started his series of moves from the Dancing Blade again. Link shielded a few moves, and while the bubbly figure was up, Marth was able to grab him and toss him in the air. Then he stabbed straight up, sending Link higher, then practically danced out of the way as Link came back down, sword positioned and ready to stab Marth.

Link's sword thudded into the ground and he landed that way, one leg resting under him and the other positioned next to his sword. As he pulled his sword out, Marth took the opportunity to come in and charge his shield breaker for a few seconds. It was good enough to send Link flying to a little wooden platform and land on his back.

Marth leapt up with an unusual grace and made a quick swipe. With his damage now at 127, the Hero of Time knew he had a good chance of dying. Link rolled quickly out of the way and onto his feet. He brought his sword up and swung it down on Marth in one small, weak slice. Then he cut back up and sent Marth flying. The Altean flipped himself up with a roll-recover and ran back towards Link. The Hylian threw his boomerang in Marth's direction, but the Altean dodged it, and jumped up to slash at Link.

Something thudded the cobalt in the back, and Marth saw it to be the boomerang. Link took the opportunity to do his Spin Attack, sending Marth soaring over the stage.

_Crap! No, no , no! _Marth thought as he tried to make his way back to the stage. He put his trust into his last move as he got nearer. Suddenly, Link tossed a bomb at the Altean. It exploded right on him and he tumbled a little before he realized he needed to get back to the stage. With a cry, he did his Dolphin Slash, only to realize he was too far. Cursing, he fell towards what looked like some star-shaped islands.

"At least you manage to keep your hair neat!" Link called before Marth was engulfed in a white light.

**You weren't expecting that, were you? Yeah…I'm on a Link binge right now, so naturally, you knew what I'd do.**

**Yoshizilla**

**The review count gets higher and higher as I go on and on…but that naturally happens, right? And Pit, you have to stop eating beans and cheese.**

**Pit: But it's good! –farts-**

**tikitikirevenge**

**-laughs at you- You're such a loser! You're so clichéd! –is shot by Tiki's uber cool ninjas-**

**Hylian dragoness**

**I like ZeLink too, but lately I've been fallinginto the depths of the said dreaded MaLink. It isn't too bad, I guess.**

**LoneWolf92**

**You'd actually consider killing my Pit doll? Nooo! I love my Pit doll! I don't even have one…but I have one in my imagination! After all, imagination is the key to knowledge and Einstein is rubbing off on me!**

**qwertumz**

**Would you like a cupcake?**

**Calderious**

**Yes, Italy won the world cup. Which is funny for me to say now because it's long over. Zidane needs to control his temper. But then again, the Italian dude did call Zidane something. Not sure what, though.**

**Shadow Minamoto**

**Mewtwo does rock. He's got those sexy psychic powers, for crying out loud. He's just…not very sexy…his powers are…Mewtwo's not sexy…I DID NOT SAY MEWTWO WAS SEXY.**

**ptpeach**

**I know, wasn't it? Just goes to show how awful I am at writing romance.**

**sasukeuchiha180**

**This was not soon and I apologize.**

**Nintendo Nut 1**

**Ha, after all your updates, I finally update! xD Took me forever…**

**Slordrevan**

**It wasn't. Don't worry. Or else, this chapter wouldn't exist!**

**Link: This chapter doesn't exist?**

**SnowCrystal**

**Marth: Ow! You poke hard!**

**R'N'Rer**

**You, sir, are not frightening me in the least. I sort of forgot about you and your threats since I hadn't updated in forever. :3**

**Dannyboy**

**Hehe…uber long review! Yeah…sorry for the lack of updation. I noticed you didn't have an account so you couldn't alert my story. SORRY! I bet you went on everyday looking for this, didn't you? Hehe…get an account! **

**nightmare car**

**That was completely and utterly random…and I LOVED IT!**

**Nienna Calmcacil**

**Of course I have a link to Dark Waltz! It's the sexiest PotO FanVid there is!**

**foxdude33**

**Well, if you wanna join the CIA, you gotta be informed of the world's events…a skill I lack…**

**sam**

**Go suck an egg, ADD boy. And thanks for the review.**

**Yoshiguru**

**It has now just occurred to me that May in Brawl is going to be a very strange experience. I know you all want May…I have a friend called May…bah! Stay on topic! But yes, I just need to get the game and find out! I need the Wii!**

**Yoichiro**

**Thanks for the review. Yeah, I made Purin and Yoshi talk because I'm retarded that way. :3**

**?k.k**

**Yay! Melee! That rhymes! I always say that. I do! It's true! Hey, that rhymes!**

**Luthien-Dragon Lady**

**Wow, thanks for all your reviews! They mean a lot! They do! It's true! Hey, that rhymes! And now I feel de ja vu…**

**Mazoku85**

**Thanks for your reviews! I've been busy lately…but I see you at LP! **


	24. Chapter XXIV

**AHHH! NOOOO!**

**Pit: -drags Authoress by collar- I found her!!!**

**-hides face- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

**Roy: You'd better be!**

**-cries-**

**Pit: Her excuses aren't good enough, if you ask me. Let's start the story before anyone else gets too angry!**

**I'm going to start wrapping things up. The tourney is now over, so yeah. So go ahead and cry, you fools. Mwahahaha.**

**Oh, and on a side note, I'm only going to be replying people's reviews with uh…review replies…no more at-the-bottom-of-the-page stuff. It took up too much room.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Shut up," Marth said automatically as he entered the Observation Room. Without even looking, he added, "And wipe that stupid grin off your face, Roy."

"Aww, come on!" Roy kept smiling, coming over to the Altean. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming from Link."

"I can't believe it either," Marth grumbled.

"It's okay, Martha," Link joined in with Roy's teasing, calling Marth by the girl version of his name. "You went down with honor."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I came close…"

"That you did," Link nodded, and went to go receive a hug from Zelda.

"I wish I had a girl to comfort me," Marth said, pretending to be sad.

"Same here," Roy sighed, though he was completely serious.

As the flood of Smashers shoved themselves into the room to congratulate Link, Marth and Roy worked against the flow to get into the hall. Marth was stopped a couple of times to be congratulated on his hard work and determination, and that maybe he'd have "better luck next time." As the last Smasher passed the two swordsmen and they were alone in the hall, Marth turned to Roy.

"What about Samus?"

Roy asked quizzically, "What about her?"

"I thought you…and her…well, I thought you guys had something…I mean, after our talk the other night…you know."

"Blame Cupid," Roy said, but he tried not to sound too angry because he didn't want Marth to possibly tell Pit the things Roy said about him afterwards. He tried to balance it out by saying the following, "He's an awesome fighter and everything, but I can't believe he won over Samus so quickly. He looks like he's ten years old!"

"He's only sixteen," Marth pointed out.

"I know that, but Samus is seventeen, and I'm eighteen, and I can't help feeling it'd weird for her to like someone younger than her."

"Well, I guess, in true love, it doesn't matter…." Marth said quietly. He cringed as he saw Roy's face contort slightly.

"It's true then…" Roy sighed. "She really does love Pit…even more than me…"

Marth didn't know what to say. He placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder, but the redhead brushed it off and walked away. His calls to Roy were futile as the half-dragon stormed off in a mix of rage, loss, and confusion.

* * *

"Where _is_ he?" Samus hissed, looking up at the fifth floor from the foyer, expecting to see a wild mess of red hair appear and makes its descent.

"He's probably sleeping," Marth closed his eyes and smirked. He opened them again. "You know how he is. It doesn't matter what time he goes to sleep, but if you know he skipped breakfast, he's oversleeping."

"The party's going to start without him…" Samus pretended to whine like a little kid. "One of you go up and get him."

"Let's send Zelda," Link offered, and the Princess scoffed. "You know how moody he gets when we wake him up, and he'll never lay a hand on a girl."

"Why not Samus?" Zelda asked.

"Up you go, Zelda," Marth ignored her comment and shoved her up the stairs.

Zelda turned to glare angrily at her friends, but it was only comical. She began to laugh as she made her way up and disappeared down the hall from the view of the remaining Smashers.

"You're so lucky she's your girl, Link," Marth smirked at Link, who only replied that Marth spoke true words of wisdom.

They stood for a minute before Zelda appeared behind Samus and cried, "He's gone!"

"What?!" everyone cried simultaneously.

"His door was locked, and I kept knocking and knocking, but I finally teleported inside in case something was wrong. He left this note for you…" She handed a piece of paper to Samus. "I teleported down here to tell you right away."

Samus opened the letter and found tears began to stream down her face. She noticed he hadn't started the letter with "Dear Samus," but rather simply "Samus."

_Samus,_

_I asked Master Hand if I could return home early. He consented. This is my goodbye to you; I wish I could've said goodbye to everyone else as well, but I couldn't. So say it for me, will you? I don't know if I'll be returning next year…things may change. I only have one thing to say to you._

_Do you remember how we first met?_

_Roy_

Samus reread the short letter four times.

"How could he? How could he?" she kept repeating, until Link took the letter from her to read himself and left her hands empty. Soon, Pit came and enclosed his around hers, looking into her eyes worriedly.

"Wow…" was all Link could say before passing the note to Marth and Zelda.

After Prince and Princess had read the note, they were all left in a state of shock. Samus broke away from Pit's hold and ran to the office. When the others followed her, they discovered she was yelling at Master Hand.

"Why did you send him home? Why did you consent?" she shrieked as tears came down her face quickly.

"He said he had unfinished business back at home—"

"He has unfinished business here!" Samus stamped her foot down.

"I'm sorry," Master Hand said solemnly. "There's nothing I can do to bring him back by force. I can only summon him. It's his choice to return here or not."

"Isn't there anyway I can talk to him?" Samus cried desperately.

"Well, there's the Communication Room," Master offered. "That thing's rather convenient now, isn't it? We didn't have it last year…oh, and I made new devices so all the Smashers can remain in contact until next year. I'm handing them out tomorrow at the portals."

"Did Roy get his?" Samus asked Master hopefully.

"Yes, he was the first to get one."

A small dash of hope entered Samus's heart as she then tore from the office to the Communication Room. Throwing herself down in the seat, she set the mode to PRIVATE and demanded for Roy. She prayed she could somehow reach him, but then the screen began to blink "UNABLE TO CONTACT."

"No!" Samus shouted and requested for Roy again.

The same thing popped up and Samus stood. She knew Roy was refusing to see her

_He doesn't want to see me again…_she thought bitterly as she made her way back to her friends. Pit said nothing as he pulled her into a hug. He let her sob on his shoulder, wishing himself that his friend would return for one more day.

"That's it," Marth said. "I'm going home to talk to him. I won't have that special device, so contact me using the CR in a few hours."

Before anyone could protest, it was Marth's turn to race away.

"Marth's gonna get Roy to realize what he did wrong," Pit told Samus over and over. "You'll see. Let's go do something while we wait."

Link and Zelda looked at each other worriedly. Letting Pit and Samus walk off, Zelda turned to Link.

"Well, at least we'll have those devices to keep in touch. Maybe it has a camera on it or something. That way, you won't have to sneak to the castle to see me," she giggled.

"Thank goodness," Link grinned. "I'm really glad I tried out here."

"Me too," Zelda smiled. Then it faded. "Do you think Samus and Roy will turn out alright?"

"Who knows," Link shrugged. "She seems to be really into Pit. I mean, he sincerely cares for her."

Zelda looked at the ground, "But so does Roy."

Link wrapped his arms around her. "I hope this works out."

"Me too."

* * *

"Well, he won't talk," Marth sighed to his four companions that remained at the mansion. It was evening now, with the party going on everywhere in the mansion. Music, laughs, and playful screams reached the ears of anyone who was anywhere on the premises. "He ignores me, and even threatened me with his sword to stay away…yup."

"He really is all that mad at me," Samus said despondently.

"Give him time," Marth reassured. "You know how he is with his temper. It always takes him awhile to come out of it."

"But…"

"Just enjoy the party and contact him the day after tomorrow on the device Master will give you," Marth told Samus. "If he refuses to answer, contact me."

Samus nodded.

"So are you coming back to party with us?" Pit asked, talking for the first time.

"Of course I am," Marth smiled to his friends. "Just let me try to talk to Roy one last time, and then get Master Hand to use his magic to summon me."

The gang nodded their good-byes as the screen went blank. Samus turned in the chair to face the others, and sighed. "I'm hoping for the best."

"That's the spirit," Link grinned. "Now, let's go back to the party. I'm starving."

Pit and Link headed off towards the hall as Zelda helped Samus out of the chair.

"Let's just have a fun time," Zelda told Samus. "Let's say good-bye to all our friends since tomorrow we'll be busy packing and everything."

Samus nodded her head slowly and walked with Zelda out of the Communication Room.

**There you go. Shoot me.**


	25. Chapter XXV

**He-Hello—?**

**Smashers: THERE SHE IS! -start charging towards Authoress-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Pit: You left us for dead again!**

**I did not! I was busy!**

**Pit: -scoffs- You and your online communities…think about us for once!**

**Yes! Yes, I know! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry guys! Let's jump right into the chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Click!_ Samus shut her suitcase with her last article of clothing in it. Satisfied, she took a look around her empty room. It was no longer hers now—all the Smashers were going to leave Smash Mansion today. She let out a small sigh as she picked her suitcase up and carried it down the hall to Zelda's room.

"Hey, Zel, you almost ready?" Samus called through the door.

"Just a second…" Zelda called back. She opened the door, pulling her suitcase behind her. "I'm going to miss you, Samus…"

"Shut up," Samus said, feigning anger. Zelda smiled, knowing Samus was joking—but also hated good-byes.

"Let's go get the guys," suggested Zelda as she closed her door and proceeded to walk down the hall with Samus. When they reached the end, Link and Pit were sitting on their suitcases playing with the zippers on the bags. "Hey, where's Marth?"

Link shrugged. "He was up before all of us this morning. He was all packed, with his suitcase by the portals already, zipped up and ready. What's the matter with him? He wakes up early, eats healthy, keeps clean…I think he's secretly a girl."

"Shh!" Zelda giggled, playfully pushing the Hylian.

"You have no idea where he is?" Samus asked.

"Nope," Pit answered.

"But you're sure he's here, right?"

"Of course…his bag's still here. Mr. Fruity wouldn't want to go home without his hairbrush, now would he?" Link grinned. Zelda pushed him again, but this time he fell off his suitcase.

Samus sighed as she started down the stairs. Pit jumped up, grabbed his luggage, and matched his pace with hers.

"Hey, Samus," Pit started. "I need to talk to you."

Samus looked at the angel as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah?"

Pit propped his bag up by a portal and Samus did the same. Then, gently taking her hand, he led her down an empty hall.

"I…er…I really, really care about you. It tears me up to see you so sad…I want to know how I can help you…" Pit breathed out.

Samus stared at the ground, but still held Pit's hand. "I care about you, too. It makes me so happy that you're concerned about my feelings…" she trailed off absently.

"I know…" Pit said, in response to her trailing off. "This can't work between us. I…think I love you, but it's been such a short period of time. Even though we can communicate, we can't be together…"

Samus then looked straight into Pit's eyes. "Don't tell me that, please. Tell me we'll still stay in contact…"

"Of course," Pit said quickly. "But…we can't…I don't think we can…love each other…"

"Why?" Samus cried, though she knew perfectly well.

"Location is one thing…and the other…you still love Roy…I know it. I can never be content loving someone whom I know still loves someone else. I just can't."

"Pit…"

Cutting her off with a quick kiss, Pit squeezed her hand one last time.

"Good-bye Samus. Maybe I'll see you next year."

She was left standing alone in the hall. She leaned against the wall, her face damp with tears, as she slid down to the floor. She ignored the others as they shuffled towards the portals to leave Smash Mansion so well, she didn't notice someone walk right up to her and sit next to her.

"There you are." Samus turned to see Roy, a small smile on his face. "I was looking for you."

"You—" Samus started.

"—came back," Roy finished for her. He pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry…Marth convinced me…he came back this morning to beg me again, and I had to return here…"

"Pit…he told me…he said…things can't work out between me and him…he said good-bye…he's gone now…" Samus shuddered in Roy's arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Roy consoled. "I wanted to say good-bye to my buddy…"

"He told me…" Samus stuttered, shaking as she sobbed, "…that he couldn't love me knowing I…I loved someone else…"

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"He said he couldn't love me knowing I loved…you."

A long silence passed between them. Roy kissed Samus's hair, but then she brought her face up to his so their lips touched. After pulling away, Roy looked at the ground.

"I don't know if this can work out for us, either."

Samus also stared at the floor. "Yeah. I know. We'll still see each other, right?"

"On those new devices? Damn straight. I'll try to come back next year."

Samus stood up. "Me too."

* * *

Pit took a look around his heavenly home. He stretched, glad to be back. As he prepared to meet his other angel friends, Pit unpacked and put his things away. Sighing, he sat down. Things were going to be so quiet now that he was no longer in Smash Mansion. No screaming kids, no gang to joke with, no hands floating around, no more Snake in a box. He swung his feet as his mind wandered; thinking one year to only maybe see his new best friends would just be too long.

"This was a great tournament," Pit said to no one. He stood up and began to walk around outside. Almost at once he was rushed by his friends, screaming with happiness as he had returned. Questions flooded him, everyone asking at once how it was, what place he got, did he meet any interesting Smashers. Amid the midst of their voices, something rang out.

It sounded almost like a phone.

Pit turned towards his home and realized that's where the noise was coming from—his new device from Master Hand. He pulled away from the angels, eager to answer it.

He knew who it would be.

**The End**

**ZOMG, JEN! DID YOU JUST WRITE "THE END"?!?!!?? YES, I DID. IT'S THE END! THE END OF MY MOST SUCCESSFUL FANFICITON EVER! AND IT'S ABOUT TIME, TOO! I WAS TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE, WASN'T I?!**

**Now it's time for me to move on to my other fics. I feel so bad for putting them off.**

**Anyway, I realized in recent chapters I was starting to center around Samus more than Pit. I apologize about that…I couldn't help it…I'm a sucker for romance. La dee da.**

**I can't make promises of a sequel. Sorry about that.**


End file.
